


Opium

by edgelordmemeslut



Category: Młoda Polska
Genre: Community: polskie_fandomy, Dom/sub, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hints of Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Młoda Polska - Freeform, Opium, Polski | Polish, Reluctant, XIX wiek, Zakopane, absynt, aktywizm vs marazm, dekadencja, filozoficzne rozważania na temat życia i społeczeństwa, hedonizm, natura, neodekadencja, niepewność, poważna praca poważnego maturzysty, pŻERwa, samotność, strach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordmemeslut/pseuds/edgelordmemeslut
Summary: Szukam cię - a gdy cię widzę,udaję, że cię nie widzę.Kocham cię - a gdy cię spotkam,udaję, że cię nie kocham.Zginę przez ciebie - nim zginę,krzyknę, że ginę przypadkiem...





	1. Chapter 1

_O cicha, mglista, o smutna jesieni!  
Już w duszę czar twój dziwny, senny spływa,  
przychodzą chmary zapomnianych cieni,  
tęsknota wiedzie je smutna i tkliwa _  
                                    _W jesieni_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Poezje. Seria pierwsza_ 1891)

Przygnębiający listopad już miał się ku końcowi. Tatrzańskie szczyty bieliły się w oddali, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie zasłaniała ich ta gęsta jak mleko mgła, tajemnicza, unosząca się nad rozległymi lustrzanymi stawami, cyrkami, wspinająca się po ostrych krawędziach, wpełzająca między głębokie nieprzebyte szczeliny... Czasami jakieś zuchwałe reglowe drzewa odważały się wynurzyć nad mgliste morze, wtedy zdawały się być duchami, zjawami, upiorami zwiastującymi zbliżającą się śmierć natury. Ostatnie liście trzęsły się trwożnie na rozłożystych gałęziach, jakby nie chcąc pogodzić się ze swoim nieuchronnym losem - ale przecież już były martwe, nawet wtedy, gdy uporczywie trzymały się nagiego konaru. Wszystko się kończyło. Błoto pod nogami chlupotało nieprzyjemne, zimny wiatr dmuchał prosto w twarz mężczyzny podążającego ciemną opustoszałą ulicą. Nie lubił tej pory roku, zawsze była źródłem smutku, jakiejś nieusprawiedliwionej melancholii i pustki. To był okres zawieszenia między życiem a śmiercią, rozkwitem i bujnością a zastojem. Nigdy nie potrafił też wskrzesić z siebie wtedy wystarczająco dużo, żeby zakończyć pracę w wyznaczonym terminie. W dodatku ta mgła wywoływała nieustający kaszel, przez co jego i tak wątłe zdrowie pogarszało się z dnia na dzień. Tylko wyczekiwał momentu, w którym zalegnie na dobre w łóżku, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek funkcjonowania. A przyjechał tu dla "poratowania zdrowia"... Cóż za ironia.

Mężczyzna owinął się szczelnej szalikiem i próbował skurczyć się w sobie, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób to pomoże mu się ogrzać. W oddali słuchać było śmiech i śpiewy dobiegające z gospód, restauracji i chat. Ludzie cieszyli się ostatnimi dniami przed Adwentem, bawili się i pili do oporu, a on miał już tego dość. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak tyle silnego narodu może się beztrosko zabawiać, hulać, radować się, gdy kraj ich potrzebował. Jak mogli być tak obojętni? Ale od razu nasunęła się odpowiedź, taka sama jak zwykle. W jaki sposób ociemniały lud ma działać, gdy brak mu oświecenia? Poczuł automatycznie odrazę na myśl o tych zdegenerowanych poetach i pseudoartystach, topiących się w swojej doskonałości i wyższości, przy jednoczesnej dekadenckiej beznadziei. Nienawidził tego słowa, dekadencja. Gdzie poeta-przywódca narodu? Czy o to prosili Słowacki i Mickiewicz? Czy o to walczyli piórem? Jedynie ten Wyspiański... Ale kimże jest on jeden w oceanie stagnacji i rezygnacji...

Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Och, jakże on nienawidzili przedzimia...

Dotarł w końcu pod willę, w której mieszkał, choć nie był do końca pewien, czy jest to ten budynek. Mgła gęstniała, jego oczy łzawiły zarówno z zimna jak i wszechogarniającej rozpaczy. Czy powinien napisać felieton? A może wtrącić do powieści? Nie, teraz potrzebuje ciepłego napoju i paru koców. I może odrobiny czegoś słodkiego... Wszedł po kamiennych schodach i otworzył skrzypiące drzwi. Powitał go podmuch ciepła i dźwięczny śmiech gospodyni. Pośpiesznie zdjął płaszcz i ruszył w stronę kuchni, gdy usłyszał miękki baryton, który znał aż za dobrze. Tylko jego tu brakowało. Jego nie znosił najbardziej z całej zgrai tych samozwańczych neoromantyków. Wiecznie unosił się wokół niego odurzający zapach opium, wywyższający się ponad wszystko i wszystkich, lekceważący i wiecznie ironizujący. Naczelny Dekadent Nieistniejącej Rzeczypospolitej. Ale najbardziej nienawidził go za to, że z jakiegoś znanego tylko sobie powodu zainteresował się nim. Byli zupełnie różni. Inne podejście do życia, inne płaszczyzny twórczości, inny styl życia, przede wszystkim! Więc naturalnym byłoby to, że ich spotkanie doprowadziłoby do wybuchu wszechświata. Ale... ani razu do owego wybuchu nie doszło. Jedynymi eksplozjami były wybuchy złości i frustracji biednego Stefana, ewentualnie wybuchy śmiechu Tetmajera. I musiał pojawić się właśnie dziś, gdy czuł się wyjątkowo paskudnie... Bardzo chciałby nienawidzić go czystą nienawiścią, lecz w głębi siebie, do czego się nigdy nie przyznał i nie przyzna, jego samego intrygował ten pożal się Boże poeta. Jednak nie dziś, nie tego nieprzyjemnego dnia...

Dlatego postanowił jak najciszej przemieścić się korytarzem do swojego pokoju na piętrze i utopić się  pod pierzynami. Ale widocznie szczęście nie sprzyjało mu tego mglistego dnia.

Gdy tylko postawił nogę na drewnianej podłodze, wydała ona skrzypiąco-jęczący odgłos cierpiętnika. Zacisnął mocno powieki, samemu starając się powstrzymać jęk żałości, i usłyszał zbliżające się kroki gaździny.

Roześmiana kobieta stanęła przed nim i zaczęła wykrzykiwać a to, że blady, chudy, na pewno głodny i ona zaraz coś przygotuje. Chwyciła zrezygnowanego Żeromskiego za przedramię i pociągnęła go do kuchni, a on czuł się jak dziecko prowadzone na siłę na spotkanie ze starymi ciotkami. Gdy tylko znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, do jego nozdrzy dotarła ta przeklęta otępiająca woń opium. A na przeciw niego siedział Tetmajer, z nonszalancko założoną nogą na nodze i kieliszkiem w ręku. Chciał przewrócić oczami, ale już słyszał w głowie komentarz o tym, że zachowuje się jak sfrustrowana kobieta. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się wyzywająco, można powiedzieć, że wręcz nieodpowiednio, ale czym dla takiego dekadenta były konwenanse...

\- Witam, panie Żeromski! - zawołał wesoło, a jego ciemne oczy błysnęły w niezrozumiały dla adresata sposób.

\- Witam, jakże miło pana widzieć... - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieudolnie. - Co pana tutaj sprowadza?

\- Mam do pan pewną sprawę... Prywatną...

Żołądek Żeromskiego zniknął. Prywatną sprawę?! Jakąż prywatną sprawę może mieć do niego ten człowiek, oburzał się w myślach. Ich ostatnie prywatne spotkanie na długo zapadło w jego pamięć… I raczej prędko z niej nie zniknie.

\- Do mnie? - zapytał słabym głosem.                          

\- Tak jak mówiłem.

Uśmiech z twarzy nie zniknął, a nawet zdawało się, że stał się szerszy.

\- W takim razie zapraszam na górę.

Żeromski odpowiedział sucho, jakby rozmawiał z petentem, choć w gruncie rzeczy tak było. Nie odwracając się, ruszył w stronę schodów. Cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Tetmajera, ale starał się na to nie zwracać uwagi. I ukryć drżące ręce. Wszedł w końcu do swojego pokoju i usiadł za biurkiem, dopiero wtedy spojrzał na dekadenta. Stał przed meblem, usta miał wygięte nieznacznie w górę, jego oczy płonęły ciekawością i zwykłą wyższością. W niezręcznej, przynajmniej dla powieściopisarza, ciszy sięgnął pod płaszcz, wyjął spod niego jakiś przedmiot i położył go na blacie. Żeromski patrzył w przedmiot szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Leżał przed nim niewielki bukiet, nawet nie widział z jakich kwiatów.

\- Cóż to jest?

\- Bukiet.

\- Wiem, że bukiet, ale skąd pan go wziął? Jest koniec listopada...

\- Mam swoje źródła.

Tak, zawsze te same enigmatyczne odpowiedzi, pomyślał pisarz.

\- Czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego on tu leży?

\- Przecież to jasne, że przyniosłem go dla pana...

Żeromski przeniósł swoje zdumione spojrzenie na Tetmajera.

\- Dla mnie? A z jakiej okazji?

\- Z okazji urodzin.

Urodziny? On ma dziś urodziny? Czyżby naprawdę wszechświata wybuchał, a czas zaniknął? Był w takim osłupieniu, że nie mógł myśleć trzeźwo.

\- Przecież ja mam urodziny w październiku... - powiedział w końcu. Tetmajer uśmiechał się szelmowsko, jak uczeń robiący psikusa nauczycielowi.

\- Czymże jest czas wobec ogromu wszechświata i nieuchronnej śmierci... - poeta odrzekł dziwnie uwznioślonym tonem.

\- To tylko wymówka, po prostu wtedy pan zapomniał i było panu głupio. - powiedział ze złością.

\- Ale proszę pomyśleć o tym metafizycznie...

Żeromski przewrócił oczami, co uświadomił sobie za późno, ale próbował zachować kamienną twarz.

\- A dlaczego kwiaty? Kwiaty daje się kobietom...

\- A dlaczego nie? - Tetmajer zaśmiał się. - Skoro Franciszek ma swoje kwiatki, Żeromski też może mieć...

Pisarz zmarszczył brwi, ale poczuł, że na jego blade policzki wypływają rumieńce.

\- Poza tym... - stojący mężczyzna zaczął się niebezpiecznie przybliżać do siedzącego za biurkiem. – Pan i tak przewraca oczami i rumieni się jak kobieta.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem, ich twarze były zbyt blisko siebie, a Żeromski zareagował na całość głośnym wciągnięciem powietrza i jeszcze szkarłatniejszymi policzkami. Nie był w stanie niczego wykrztusić. Zapach opium był nie do wytrzymania. Był tak blisko, czuł bijące od niego ciepło...

Nagle poeta odsunął się gwałtownie i z triumfalnym uśmiechem zawołał.

\- No, panie Żeromski, ja już jestem spóźniony, trochę na pana czekałem... Życzę dobrej nocy.

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł z pokoju.

Żeromski długo jeszcze siedział przy biurku bez ruchu  czy słowa, wpatrując się w leżący na blacie bukiecik. Zauważył, że coś jest do niego włożone. Była to niewielka karteczka z napisanymi na niej życzeniami urodzinowymi. Pisarz poczuł nagle niewyobrażalne zmęczenie, nie mogąc rozwikłać tego człowieka zagadki. Rzucił się na łóżko, ściskając w dłoni bilecik, który ciągle pachniał odurzającym opium.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jutro?... Nie wierzę, aby lepiej było  
i nie zazdroszczę już tej wiary - dzieciom...  
Po co się łudzić? Wydarte stuleciom  
posępne, smutne, zimne doświadczenie  
złudzeniom wszelkim na czole wyryło:  
"Śmierć i nicestwo!"... zabiło złudzenie... _  
                                 _Credo_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Poezje. Seria pierwsza_ 1891)

 

Tak jak to przewidział parę dni wcześniej, rozchorował się na dobre. Pan Żeromski nie był w stanie zrobić ze sobą nic kompletnie, jedynie leżał pod grubą i ciężką pierzyną, prawie upijając się gorącą herbatą. Po co komu absynt, myślał, gdy można rozkoszować się tą gorzkawą esencją szczęścia. Jak ten Tetmajer może pić tamto świństwo tak często! To było poza granicami jego wyobraźni. Mały bukiet, czy raczej wiecheć, jak o nim mówił, który dostał od owego mężczyzny, spoczywał bezpiecznie w równie małym wazoniku na stole, pomiędzy stosami zapisanego papieru, tomami książek i słowników. Choć narzekał każdemu, komu mógł na jego niewygodę, na to, że przeszkadza i zaburza jego stanowisko pracy, sam regularnie zmieniał wodę, nawet jeśli kosztowało go to wynurzenie się spod ciepłej fortecy na zimną przestrzeń budynku i atak niepowstrzymanego kaszlu typowego wieloletniemu palaczowi, choć takowym nie był. Na stoliku nocnym po jego prawej stronie znajdowała się kupka listów i bilecików z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też wiadomości od Tetmajera, w której to wyraził nieopisany ból z powodu jego choroby, ale i tego, że planował powtórzyć ich ostatnie spotkanie nad kieliszkiem absyntu, gdyż "był to jeden z przyjemniejszych wieczorów tej jesieni". Przeczytawszy te słowa, biedny Żeromski omal nie wypluł resztek płuc, jakie gruźlica mu pozostawiła, a jego dotychczas nieujawniona gorączka dała o sobie znać w postaci czerwonych wypieków na zapadłych od zmęczenia policzkach.

Tymczasem za oknami mgła rozrzedziła się, chory mógł obserwować piękny płat intensywnej świerkowej zieleni, która przechodziła w bardziej burą barwę kosodrzewiny, i ostatecznie w zabielone niedostępne szczyty. Stopniowo delikatny śnieg zaczął zstępować z tych wysokości, prósząc spokojnie i wesoło. Czasem silniejszy wiatr targał jego płatkami we wszystkie strony, a one jakby tańczyły, to wirując, to podskakując, nie chcąc spaść na ziemię. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, wisząca u sufitu żarówka płonęła pomarańczowym światłem prawie całe dnie, a noc nadchodziła coraz wcześniej i była dużo bardziej przytłaczająca, niż te letnie gwieździste wieczory. Co rano Żeromski drżał z zimna, choć był przykryty kołdrą i kocem. Gdyby miał opisać te pierwsze dni choroby, powiedziałby bez wahania, że przeżył piekło.

Dopiero po trzeciej wizycie lekarza poczuł, że zaczyna wygrywać tę wojnę o własne zdrowie. Gorączka ustąpiła prawie w całości, kaszel trochę się zmniejszył i przestały targać nim ciągłe dreszcze.

\- No, panie Żeromski, teraz to pan będzie zmęczony... - powiedział mężczyzna wyglądający na wyczerpanego życiem, chowając do torby "szamańskie artefakty", jak pacjent o nich pomyślał w stanie wysokiej gorączki.

\- Ale przecież jest lepiej, czyż nie? - słaby głos Żeromskiego zabrzmiał spod pierzyny.

\- Pański organizm ciężko pracował, teraz należy mu się odpoczynek, prawda? - lekarz spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się blado. - Niech się pan cieszy, że to nie malaria...

\- Malaria? Skąd tu, w Zakopanem, malaria? - chory zaśmiał się.

\- Może się pan śmiać, a ja odnotowałem już stosunkowo dużo przypadków. Nawet wygłosiłem na ten temat odczyt... - mężczyzna wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę.

\- Naprawdę? I co? Jakie działania w tej kwestii?

\- A jak pan myśli, dlaczego jestem tutaj,  a nie w stolicy? - doktor zaśmiał się gorzko. - Wyśmiano mnie i zignorowano.

Żeromski wychylił się bardziej, czując jak jakaś dziwna energia spływa na niego i zawołał:

\- Jak to?! Tak po prostu zignorowali pańskie badania? Przecież to skandal!

\- Skandalem byłoby ujawnienie, że opieka medyczna wcale nie jest na tak wysokim poziomie, jak się mówi... Teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale mam kolejną wizytę. Do zobaczenia, teraz już pan tylko będzie zdrowiał.

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł z pokoju. Chory natychmiast wygramolił się z łóżka, podszedł do biurka, pokasłując, porwał parę kartek i pióro, po czym wrócił się i zaczął zapisywać pustą stronę. Uwielbiał ten moment, gdy wiedział dokładnie o czym ma pisać. Czuł wewnątrz furię związaną z kolejną niedorzecznością systemu i mentalnością _elity narodu_ , ale i ekscytację nowym pomysłem. Wiedział, że właśnie robi coś pożytecznego i koniecznego. Jednak prognozy lekarza zaczęły się sprawdzać i zmęczenie ogarniało powoli jego ciało i umysł. W końcu poddał się i usnął z piórem w ręku.

Obudził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż przedtem. Zdawało mu się, że boli go każda kość, każdy mięsień. Po chwili dotarł do niego też słodko duszący zapach. Znał go... Usłyszał szelest przerzucanych kartek, co ostatecznie go rozbudziło. Zerwał się, wyplątał spod otaczających jego nieszczęsne ciało warstw i już miał wstać, ale czyjaś dłoń delikatnie pchnęła go z powrotem na poduszki. Zdezorientowany, rozejrzał się dookoła, ale pożałował, że w ogóle się obudził.

\- Co też pan robi, przecież jest pan chory... Takie gwałtowne ruchy mogą panu zaszkodzić... - Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer patrzył na niego z góry z tym uśmiechem, którego Żeromski tak nienawidził. A przynajmniej to sobie wmawiał.

\- Dużo bardziej szkodzi mi pańska obecność tutaj... - wymamrotał.

\- Ludzka obecność generalnie szkodzi światu, panie Żeromski. Więc to, czy będę w pańskim pokoju, czy nad Morskim Okiem, niczego nie zmieni. A tutaj mogę przynajmniej zaspokoić jedno ze swoich pragnień... - Żeromski, który właśnie z powrotem zakopywał się pod kołdrę, otworzył szeroko oczy i jęknął żałośnie, ale udało mu się to zamaskować kaszlem. Czy ten człowiek w ogóle nie ma wstydu?! - Czyli pragnienie rozmowy z panem.

Tetmajer usiadł w fotelu i obserwował z zaciekawieniem, jak chory owija się szczelnie z ciągłym wyrazem najwyższego szoku na twarzy.

\- Niby o czym miałby pan rozmawiać ze mną... Chyba nie mamy wielu wspólnych tematów.

\- O nie, tematy wspólne są, mamy tylko zróżnicowane poglądy.

Żeromski nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo poeta miał rację.

\- Chociażby to, czy człowiek jest szkodą? Zarazą ziemi?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Człowiek jest na ziemi po to, żeby ją zmieniać, działać, wpływać na bieg jej historii...

\- Jak ten pan tutaj? - Tetmajer przerwał mu, wskazując na trzymane w ręku od samego początku kartki. Drugi z mężczyzn poznał w nich notatki, które tworzył przed snem. Znów gwałtownie się podniósł, poczuł niepohamowaną złość. Jak on śmie? Ale nie był w stanie nawet wstać z łóżka, bo świat naokoło zaczął się niebezpiecznie chwiać. Upadł z powrotem na plecy.

\- Mówiłem, żeby pan tak nie robił! - tym razem słowa Tetmajera pozbawione były arogancji czy ironii, ale Żeromski był zbyt wściekły, żeby to zauważyć. Śnieg za oknem zaczął sypać mocniej, przyklejając się do szyb. W pomieszczeniu robiło się coraz ciemniej.

\- Proszę mi to oddać. - powiedział drżącym głosem pisarz.

\- Ależ proszę się nie martwić, nie wyjawię pańskich planów powieściowych.

\- A na jakiej podstawie mogę panu zaufać?

\- Na podstawie rzekomej nieszkodliwości ludzi, w którą pan wierzy.

Żeromski zacisnął powieki ze złości. Jak udało mu się spotkać człowieka tak okropnego, pozbawionego zasad i wyczucia... I dlaczego on tak uparcie za nim podąża? Czego on od niego chce...

\- A czy pan pozwoliłby mi na przeglądanie niedokończonych utworów?

\- Oczywiście, nawet bym zadedykował jeden panu.

Mężczyzna prychnął i przewrócił oczami. - Ale odłożę przygody doktora Tomasza, nie będę się nad panem znęcał.

\- Cóż za szczodry łaskawca...

\- Wróćmy do naszej dyskusji. Czyli człowiek jest potrzebny?

\- Nie rozumiem, jak pan może w to wątpić. - czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Tetmajera. Nie był do końca pewien, co bardziej go parzyło, światło żarówki, czy ten wzrok. Nie odważył się też spojrzeć prosto w oczy poety, bo się zwyczajnie bał, choć starał się ukryć to uczucie w sobie. Ale bał się, że te oczy go kompletnie pochłoną, wciągną w swoją głębię. Nie było to przyjemne wrażenie. - Sam pan jest człowiekiem. I widzi pan na pewno, za tą dekadencką maską oczywiście, że ludzie są potrzebni. Do naprawy.

\- Ale gdyby nie ludzie, nie byłoby trzeba niczego naprawiać.

\- Gdyby nie ludzie, nie miałby pan od czego uciekać w hedonizm. Bo po prostu by pan nie istniał na tym świecie.

Żeromski był pewien, że teraz zakończył tę dyskusję i ją wygrał. Okno zostało całkowicie zasypane wielkimi płatkami śniegu, wiatr wył między grubymi belkami. Cisza trwała długo. To pierwszy raz, gdy Tetmajer zamilkł na dłużej niż parę sekund. Słychać było tylko jego spokojny oddech, patrzył... chyba w nicość. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, jak zawsze, gdy mówił o metafizycznych, filozoficznych sprawach. Miał na ustach trudny do rozszyfrowania grymas przypominający gorzki uśmiech. Żeromski odnosił w tych momentach wrażenie, że widzi zupełnie innego człowieka, zamyślonego, cichego... Ale nie wierzył, że to jest jego prawdziwa twarz. Nie wierzył w to, że za dekadencką filozofią beznadziejnego pesymizmu kryje się delikatna zniszczona duszyczka wołająca o pomoc.

\- Wie pan... Chciałbym nie istnieć. Oderwać się od wszystkiego, co mnie trzyma przy życiu, od każdego ograniczenia, osiągnąć stan najwyższej obojętności i nicości, być tylko ideą dryfującą we wszechświecie...

Każde słowo wypowiedział z dziwną niepokojącą rozkoszą, jego oczy błyszczały, jakby ktoś zapalił w nich blade woskowe świece. To był zimny blask, nie dodawał otuchy, nie pokazywał determinacji... Dla Żeromskiego był to blask przerażający, nieznany, pełen realnego pragnienia nieistnienia.

\- I jak wtedy dzieliłby się pan swoją... filozofią?

\- Nie czułbym potrzeby dzielenia się... Tym się właśnie różnimy. Pan widzi w sobie powołanie, pan chce zmienić świat... A ja mam tego świata dosyć. Czy będzie zmieniony, czy zostanie taki sam... Zawsze jednakowe okrucieństwo i niedola będą trwały. Ludzie nie są przystosowani do zmian. Nigdy się nie zmienili. Zmieniły się tylko metody ich działań i otoczenie. Idealny świat nie istnieje, a to, gdzie się znajdujemy, to nawet nie jest platońska jaskinia... My, dekadenci, dzieci złego boga, wyklęta generacja... My to widzimy. Widzimy ponad tę prostacką i bezowocną chęć zmiany świata. Tam sięgaj, gdzie wzrok nie sięga... Czyż nie? I my tam sięgamy. I pragniemy być tam, nie tutaj. Dlatego sztuka jest dla sztuki, tworzymy ją dla nas samych, żeby sięgnąć tam...

Jego słowa były jak trucizna. Ciche i delikatne, miękko wkradały się do każdego zakamarka umysłu. Oplatały i unieruchamiały Żeromskiego, który nie potrafił ich przerwać, choć bardzo chciał. Ale czuł taką samą niemoc jak wtedy, gdy zacisnął się wokół niego zdradliwy dym opium. Jednak ten głos go oczarowywał, było w nim i w jego słowach coś zupełnie dla pisarza egzotycznego, nieodgadnionego, a jego dziecięca ciekawość kazała mu czerpać i chłeptać z tej czary dekadenckich zaklęć.

\- A pan, panie Żeromski, wie, że mam rację. Bo w głębi jest pan taki sam, jak my. Myśli pan o tym, o tej jedynej prawdzie... Czuję to w panu...

\- C-co jest... - w końcu odważył się przerwać słabym głosem. - Co jest złego w chęci zmiany świata? Czy jestem przez to od was gorszy?

\- Ja nie powiedziałem, że to złe. To po prostu bezcelowe. A pan marnuje swój talent... - już wrócił do swojego dawnego wzywającego tonu. Czar został przerwany. - Zresztą... Nie tylko ten talent pan marnuje.

\- Mnie i moje talenty proszę zostawić w spokoju. To nie należy do pańskiego interesu... - Żeromski mruknął szorstko.

\- Ależ boli mnie to! Jak mam być obojętny? - jego głos był pełen udawanej urazy.

\- Dokładnie tak, jak jest pan obojętny na sprawę narodową. - tym razem to w głosie młodszego o pół roku mężczyzny dało się usłyszeć nutkę pogardy. - Niech pan wróci do egzaltacji siebie i swojego nieszczęścia, jakim jest pańska egzystencja, a ja zostanę przy swoich ideach.

\- Pański język jest ostry nawet w chorobie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Ale wie pan... Poznałem pana, nie chciałabym użyć tego słowa, ale muszę, dogłębnie i widzę, że istnieją niezaakceptowane przez pana... realia... w których odnalazłby się pan bez większego problemu.

Żeromski popatrzył z oburzeniem na poetę, który z kolei wbił swój wzrok w twarz biednego pisarza. Już  zabrakło mu słów, żeby opisać obrzydzenie i niechęć, którą czuł w tym momencie.

\- Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, o co panu chodzi. Już dawno przestałem starać się pana zrozumieć. I nie czuję, żebyśmy się tak dobrze znali.

Tetmajer wstał  i podszedł do łóżka. Spojrzał na Żeromskiego i zrobił coś, czego ten się nie spodziewał. Ujął delikatnie jego podbródek trzema palcami, kciuk w skórzanej rękawiczce delikatnie zaczął przesuwać po żuchwie mężczyzny.

\- Dlaczego pan nie chce do mnie dołączyć... Dlaczego nie chce pan utonąć w słodkiej otchłani dekadencji? Co pana powstrzymuje?

Mówił cicho, jego twarz znajdowała się za blisko twarzy Żeromskiego. Wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, które płonęły, jedne oburzeniem i lękiem, drugie ciekawością i dziwną perwersją. A Żeromski znów czuł to samo opętanie, te same sidła i paraliż. Mógł tylko słuchać. Najgorsze było to, że nie byłby w stanie się oprzeć, sprzeciwić w żaden sposób, jeśli Tetmajer postanowił by ostatecznie zmniejszyć dystans między nimi. Jednak poeta odsunął się, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Żeromskiego na łóżku.

\- No cóż... Możemy przedyskutować tę sprawę, gdy wreszcie pan wyzdrowieje. Jak tylko będzie pan miał czas, proszę odwiedzić mnie tam, gdzie zwykle... - zaczął zbliżać się do drzwi. - Ach, i jeszcze jedno, to był naprawdę główny cel mojej wizyty. Chciałbym zaprosić pana do spędzenia Wigilii w Morskim Oku. W końcu jesteśmy artystami i tworzymy jakąś rodzinę, prawda? Więc niech się pan nie krępuje, na pewno wszyscy się ucieszą. Życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję, niebawem.

I zniknął za drzwiami. Żeromski przez chwilę nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co właściwie zaszło przed paroma minutami w jego pokoju. Zupełnie nie poznawał siebie. Jak mógł być tak ulegle bierny? I on, ten znarkotyzowany pseudoartysta, miał mieć nad nim taką władzę? Coś tu było nie w porządku... Ale nie w porządku był sam fakt, że obcy mężczyzna siedział w jego domu, gdy on spał! Dlaczego ktoś na to pozwolił? I tak przeskakiwał od nieopisanej furii do pełnej przerażenia konsternacji.

Tymczasem wiatr zaczął szaleć. Drzewa uginały się pod jego siłą, śnieg miotał się z jednej zaspy na drugą, przelewał się przez ulicę, wykonując piruety i skoki. A przez ten chaotyczny taniec natury przedzierał się mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pamiętam pierwszy spacer z tobą:  
_ _wieczór był cichy, miły,  
_ _śniegowe lekkie, puszyste płatki  
_ _drzewa srebrzyły_

_Śniegowe płatki wplotły się w loki_  
_nad czołem twojem bladem_  
_i byłaś dziwnie piękna, w srebrzysty_  
_strojna dyjadem. […]_

 _Nie przeczuwałem wówczas, twój uśmiech_  
_Widząc na wpół dziecięcy,_  
_Że mi ze wszystkich dasz, prócz rozkoszy,_  
_Zgryzot najwięcej.  
                                   __Pierwszy spacer_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Poezje. Seria piąta_ 1905)

 

Restauracja, która stała się centrum zakopiańskiego społeczeństwa młodopolskiego, była zawsze pełna po brzegi, niezależnie od godziny czy daty. Hałas, dym i ciasnota były cechami stałymi tego miejsca. Gdy wchodziło się przez niezbyt szerokie drewniane drzwi, które za każdym razem bardziej skrzypiały, zabłąkany wędrowiec spotykał się ze ścianą dymu. Czasami wydawało się, że ten dym był gęstszy niż mgła na zewnątrz. Później dochodził zapach. Na początku słodkawy, dość przyjemny zapach drewnianego domu, ale to była tylko spokojna uwertura do opery woni wszelkiego rodzaju. Najpierw palący gardło i oczy tytoń, słodkawe opium i odurzający alkohol. Całość mieszała się z zapachami jedzenia, co tworzyło mdląco otępiającą woń. Głośny śmiech zakopiańskich dziewcząt, tubalne drżenie męskich głosów, artystów, czasami jękliwe dźwięki skrzypiec, wszystko to było swoistym sensorycznym obrazem końca wieku. Te ostatnie lata, choć oczywiście nie różniące się niczym od wcześniejszych, zdawały się wywoływać dziwną swawolę i beztroskę przy jednoczesnej atmosferze  niecierpliwego oczekiwania na jakąś drastyczną zmianę, na przełom. Wielu się zastanawiało, biorąc pod uwagę to, co działo się teraz, w jaki sposób ludzie będą czekać końca całego tysiąclecia. A może już wtedy nikogo nie będzie? Jednak na razie ważne było oddanie się pełnej uciesze. Ale była to uciecha brudna, demoniczna, nie mająca nic wspólnego z prawdziwą radością życia. Tej to przeklęte społeczeństwo nie znało. Żeromski starał się unikać tego miejsca. To wylęgarnia tchórzy i zbiegów uciekających od prawdziwego życia i jego problemów, myślał. To obrzydliwe miejsce stawiające sidła na każdego, kto choć w niewielkim stopniu cierpiał na tę "chorobę wieku". Wyolbrzymiał i karykaturował je w swojej wyobraźni do momentu, w którym karczma stała się synonimem piekła.

Jednak w ciągu ostatnich dni zauważył, że mija ją zbyt często. I za każdym razem w jego uszach brzmiały słowa Tetmajera: "Proszę odwiedzić mnie tam, gdzie zwykle..." Tak, on, niekwestionowany król dekadentów czuł się w tym miejscu jak w domu. Było go tam pełno, był jego integralną częścią i zdziwienie wywołałaby jego dłuższa nieobecność. Tego młody pisarz nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Jak człowiek, który uważa ludzkość za zgniliznę i ucieka przed nią w piękno górskich szczytów, może przebywać w miejscu tak zatłoczonym i sprzecznym z jego ideałem? To tylko bardziej rozmazywało jego i tak niewyraźną sylwetkę w oczach Żeromskiego. Nie skontaktował się z nim. Nie miał ochoty na dowiadywanie się, jakież to jego talenty się marnują... Wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania wywoływało u niego chęć schowania się w jakiejś jaskini, na samym dnie, tak, żeby Tetmajer nigdy go więcej nie znalazł. Jego bezczelność była dla Żeromskiego niewyobrażalna. Nie dość, że samowolnie pojawiał się w jego domu, to jeszcze zajmował tyle jego myśli nawet, gdy nie było go w pobliżu. Frustracja pisarza osiągała granice wytrzymałości i miał wrażenie, że gdyby go teraz zobaczył, pękłby. Najchętniej zostałby u siebie samotnie przez najbliższy miesiąc. Choć zazwyczaj obecność ludzi mu nie przeszkadzała, lubił nawet obserwować ich, analizować zachowanie, teraz kontakt z człowiekiem kosztował go zbyt wiele. A nie mógł tego uniknąć. W końcu nie był anonimowy, ludzie znali go, doceniali jego pracę, więc najczęściej jak mógł używał tej pracy jako wymówki. I rzeczywiście pracował. Jego nowa powieść była już w trzech czwartych skończona, co uważał za swój wielki sukces, biorąc pod uwagę wszechogarniający zimowy marazm.

Zbliżały się święta. Coraz więcej mężczyzn targało za sobą wielkie choiny z regli, gdzieniegdzie słychać było nieśmiałe dźwięki kolęd, kobiety w chatach pod miastem wycinały ozdoby. Śnieg zaległ na dobre u podnóży Tatr i wędrujące nisko po niebie słońce nie było w stanie go stopić.

Ciekawą rzeczą, którą Żeromski zauważył, był nagły wzrost ludności na terenie miasta. Więcej czarnych futer, kapeluszy i futrzanych czap, skórzanych rękawiczek i intensywniejszy smród wskazywały na przyjazd wielkomiejskich turystów. Ci znużeni życiem w odległych "metropoliach" arystokraci przyjeżdżali tu w poszukiwaniu ukojenia i ciszy. Żeromski nie widział sensu w tym przedsięwzięciu, gdyż ilość czerni na ulicach zasłaniała piękno natury wokół. Przebijał się przez te tłumy mahoniowych posągów, tych dandysów, frywolnych podlotków, którzy zachwycali się _dzikością_ ludu gór. Szukali ciszy i pustki, ale pisarz był pewny, że obecnie Kraków jest bardziej wyludniony niż zakopiańskie lasy. Jakże denerwowała go ta ignorancja, jakże nie mógł znieść tego sztucznego kreowania się na dekadenta wszechczasów, jakby rywalizowali w tym, kto jest bardziej dekadencki. Brzydziło go to niemożliwie.

Ale jednak coś zwabiło go do tej piekielnej karczmy, utopii hedonizmu, która teraz była jeszcze bardziej oblegana. Powodem jego wizyty był list od starego znajomego. Reymont, założywszy z góry najszczersze życzenia świąteczne, prosił Żeromskiego o opis stroju tatrzańskich górali, ich gwary i tańców. Podobno potrzebował tego do "powieści tego mijającego stulecia", jak sam autor ją nazwał, ale Stefan nie rozumiał po co mu folklor gór, jeśli pisał o wsi w centrum Polski, ale wolał nie zaczynać dyskusji, bo Władysław Stanisław prawdopodobnie odesłałby mu pracę profesorską na temat jego pomysłu. Tak więc pewnego wczesnego popołudnia wybrał się do siedliska demonów, z ciężkim sercem i olbrzymią niechęcią. Miał cichą nadzieję, że w jakiś cudowny sposób nie będzie musiał rozmawiać z Tetmajerem, że może go nie będzie... I przez moment myślał, że jego marzenie się spełniło. W pomieszczeniu było mniej ludzi, niż się spodziewał, jednak połączenie zapachów jak zwykle odurzające. Parę nowych twarzy, pewnie przybyłych na święta, zasiadło przy stolikach, starając się stworzyć atmosferę podobną jak w Zielonym Baloniku, ale głównego bohatera tej farsy nie było. Żeromski usiadł w kącie, zamówił kieliszek najmniej inwazyjnego alkoholu "ku pokrzepieniu serca" i  obserwował.

Już po paru chwilach odkrył, że cały ten plan mijał się z celem. Ciężko było zobaczyć cokolwiek, dym zamazywał barwy, a ilość ciemnych ubrań dominowała nad każdą kolorową tkaniną. Poczuł zaczątki bólu w okolicach lewej skroni, obrzydliwy napój palił go w gardło i miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje od tego drażniącego hałasu. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtowne i stanął w nich sam Lucyfer, władca tego miejsca. Żeromski ucieszył się, że wybrał miejsce z dala. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę wejścia, na twarzach kobiet pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech pełen uwielbienia, mężczyźni zaczęli wołać radośnie, a Tetmajer górował nad nimi, jak ukochany król nad uniżonym ludem. Pisarz postanowił dopić resztę płynu i wyjść stąd jak najszybciej i możliwie niezauważony, ale ku jego nieszczęściu akurat teraz musiał zakaszleć głośno i poeta od razu zwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy i ruszył w kierunku jego stolika. Żeromski westchnął głośno i starał się na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Już myślałem, że nigdy pana tu nie zobaczę! - poeta zawołał na powitanie.

\- Też miałem nadzieję, że nigdy tu nie postawię nogi... - odrzekł. - Ale nie zabawię tu długo, więc proszę się nie przejmować i nie zajmować moją skromną osobą.

\- Ależ pańska skromna osoba jest tą, którą chciałem widzieć, panie Żeromski. - Tetmajer usiadł ciężko na krześle na przeciwko i założył nonszalancko nogę na nogę.

\- Nie wątpię... - mruknął pisarz. Jakaś dziewczyna w kolorowej spódnicy podeszła do ich stolika i, uśmiechając się uroczo, zaczęła szeptać coś poecie do ucha. Żeromski patrzył na to z uniesionymi brwiami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w ten jawny brak wychowania i kultury, i chrząknął w końcu znacząco. Dziewczę spojrzało na niego przelotnie, nie przerywając, ale Tetmajer podniósł dłoń w geście uciszenia, na co ta zarumieniła się i odeszła, dygając nieudolnie.

\- Brak jakiejkolwiek ogłady... - powiedział Żeromski wściekle.

\- Proszę jej wybaczyć, zawsze zabawiam ją opowieściami, a ona nie jest panią z wielkiego rodu...

\- Nie trzeba być z wielkiego rodu, żeby być kulturalnym! Zresztą, nie trzeba też być kulturalnym, gdy się jest przedstawicielem tej _inteligencji_... - głos pisarza był pełen pogardy.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, w której Żeromski wlał w siebie ostatnie krople obrzydliwego alkoholu.

\- Wie pan... Chciałbym, żeby pan o tym porozmawiał z moim znajomym, który przyjeżdża tu na święta... Kojarzy pan Przybyszewskiego?

Żeromski poczuł, że obrzydzenie, już i tak wielkie, wzbiera się w nim na nieosiągalne poziomy. Czy go kojarzy? Oczywiście, wszyscy znali jego i jego... przygody. Już miał coś powiedzieć, lecz do jego gardła wdarł się zdradliwy drapiący dym. Dostał silnego ataku kaszlu, a jego oczy zaczęły łzawić. Gdy to ustało, Tetmajer patrzył na niego wzrokiem nie do odczytania.

\- Chyba naprawdę powinien pan stąd wyjść.

To powiedziawszy, wstał, podszedł do Żeromskiego, zdjął jego płaszcz z pobliskiego wieszaka i stanął tak, jak dżentelmen pomagający ubrać się damie. Żeromski poczuł, że się czerwieni, również wstał i wyszarpał płaszcz z rąk poety. Ten uśmiechnął się tylko i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Ale pan nie musi mnie odprowadzać.

\- Nie pozwolił mi pan pomóc sobie z płaszczem, jakoś muszę pokazać, że jednak kulturalne zachowanie nie jest mi obce.

Żeromski, gotując się ze złości, też zaczął podążać w stronę wyjścia, wyciągając pieniądze, jednak Tetmajer delikatnie złapał go za rękę, kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo w stronę mężczyzny za kontuarem i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ciągnąc Żeromskiego za sobą.

\- Co pan robi?! - ten zapytał w końcu, gdy znalazł się na niewielkim podwórzu przed restauracją.

\- Nie czuł się pan tam dobrze, nie smakował panu alkohol, więc czemu miałby pan płacić za coś takiego?

\- Jestem samowystarczalny i nie chcę, żeby pan wtrącał się w moje sprawy!

Słońce świeciło nisko na niebie, lekki wiatr szumiał delikatnie w oddali, a Żeromski miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.

\- Dlaczego jest pan taki uparty... - powiedział poeta cicho, bardziej do siebie. - Nieważne... Teraz proszę iść za mną.

\- A czemu miałbym to zrobić?

\- Bo chcę zabrać pana daleko od tego dymu, który aż tutaj się unosi.

\- Już mówiłem, że nie potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy.

\- Więc proszę potraktować to jako przyjacielską przechadzkę.

\- Nie uważam, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi.

Znów zapadła między nimi cisza. Żeromski czuł, że tym razem atmosfera wokół jest inna niż ta, która zazwyczaj towarzyszy ich spotkaniom. Teraz było to coś nieprzyjemnego i uciążliwego, jak drzazga wbita w dłoń. Cisza grała naokoło niezręcznie, a wzrok Tetmajera był nie do wytrzymania i nie do odczytania. Był pozbawiony tej arogancji, która jakby stała się integralną częścią jego osoby. Zamiast tego unosiło się nad nim coś w rodzaju nieprzebytej gęstej mgły.

\- Czy naprawdę aż tak mi pan nie ufa? - Żeromskiemu zdawało się, że wyczuwa w jego głosie lekki smutek.

\- A jak mam ufać osobie, która bez pozwolenia przebywa w moim domu, czyta moje manuskrypty i przyjaźni się ze Stanisławem Przybyszewskim?

Poczuł, że zęby zaczynają mu szczękać, a ręce nieznacznie drżeć z zimna.

\- Proszę mi uwierzyć, nie jestem przyjacielem Przybyszewskiego, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że akceptuję to, co robi... A co do innych zarzutów... Zrobiłem to w dobrej wierze... Kwiaty się panu podobały, prawda?

\- Kwiaty zwiędły. - odpowiedział chłodno Żeromski. - W dobrej wierze... Mówi człowiek, który w swoich utworach nazywa siebie _niewiernym_...

Tetmajer zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Już myślałem, że naprawdę mnie pan nienawidzi...

\- Czemu pan myśli, że tak nie jest?

\- Nie strzępiłby pan swojego utalentowanego języka na takiego znienawidzonego śmiecia jak ja...

Wrócił jego łobuzerski uśmiech. Znów mówił o jego talentach... Ten człowiek doprowadzał go do odczuwania najbardziej negatywnych emocji, czemu więc myśli, że go nie nienawidzi?!

\- Więc da się pan zaprosić na ten spacer? Nie będzie pan żałował

\- Tego nie jestem do końca pewien... - Żeromski mruknął. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Tetmajer w rzeczy samej miał rację, cały czas czuł drapanie w gardle i potrzebował prawdziwie świeżego powietrza. Ale coś... coś mu mówiło, że to jest zły pomysł, że to jak wchodzenie na własne życzenie w paszczę lwa. - Dobrze, niech pan prowadzi.

Tetmajer uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął prowadzić Żeromskiego pomiędzy drewnianymi budynkami, obok wystaw sklepowych, poprzez zbitą masę ludzką. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, z każdą chwilą słoneczny okrąg przybliżał się do ostrych szczytów, rozlewając swoje promienie naokoło. Nie rozmawiali, poeta energicznie kroczył po udeptanej w śniegu drodze, a Żeromski za nim. W jego głowie powstawały tysiące scenariuszy możliwego zakończenia tej wędrówki, a najbardziej pozytywnym było wepchnięcie dekadenta w wielką zaspę i ucieczka daleko. Nawet nie próbował odgadnąć, gdzie on go prowadził, już dawno stracił orientację. Jednak, gdy Tetmajer wyprowadził go za miasto pod las i, co gorsza, szedł dalej w jego stronę, postanowił zaprotestować. Jeden ze scenariuszy zaczął odgrywać się w jego głowie.

\- Obawiam się, że tu nasze drogi się rozchodzą. - zawołał stanowczo. Tetmajer zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę.

\- Dlaczego? Jeszcze nie jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- Myśli pan, że wejdę do tego lasu?

\- Czyżby się pan bał? - poeta podszedł do Żeromskiego.

\- Chyba pan żartuje! Oczywiście, że się nie boję! Jestem po chorobie, moje płuca są w opłakanym stanie, a pan chce mnie ciągnąć gdzieś przez ten zasypany śniegiem las. Jeszcze nie straciłem zmysłów, jeszcze nie chcę, żeby gruźlica wygrała ze mną tę wojnę.

Żeromski drżał z zimna. Tetmajer, słuchając jego słów, ściągnął długi gruby szalik i, gdy drugi mężczyzna przestał mówić, podszedł bliżej i zaczął owijać materiał wokół jego szyi. Pisarz nie widział, co zrobić, stał jakby zimno zamroziło go ostatecznie.

\- Cóż pan znowu wyprawia...

\- Jest panu zimno, prawda? Ja jestem przyzwyczajony, a pan musi na siebie uważać.

Stał za blisko. Żeromski czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, ciepły oddech poety docierał do jego zziębłej skóry. Nagle przypomniał sobie sen, który nawiedzał go ostatnimi czasy. Sen, który chciał wyprzeć z pamięci. Był to sen o ich ostatnim spotkaniu, które jednak zakończyło się trochę inaczej. Żeromski odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Tetmajera, pozwalając mu się owinąć szczelnie szalikiem. Gdy skoczył, poeta wyjął z kieszeni parę rękawiczek i wcisnął je w lodowate ręce pisarza.

\- To też proszę przyjąć. A w lesie jest wydeptana w śniegu ścieżka. Naprawdę, proszę mi zaufać choć trochę.

To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzew. Żeromski, czując dziwną frustrację, założył nieco za duże na niego rękawiczki i poszedł za Tetmajerem.

Las, w którym się znaleźli, rósł na niezbyt stromym zboczu i nie był bardzo gęsty. Kojąca cisza szalała pomiędzy drzewami, zagłuszała miejski harmider. Świeże powietrze uderzało swoją odmiennością, wręcz egzotyką. Gdzieniegdzie na śniegu niedaleko wspomnianej ścieżki pojawiały się niewielkie ślady zwierzęcych łap. Ścieżka wiła się jak wąż, pomiędzy drzewa, głazy, krzaki... Z każdym krokiem w większą dzikość, w nieznane. Tetmajer szedł równie energicznie, jakby znał tę drogę na pamięć, jakby znał każde napotkane drzewo. W końcu Żeromski zobaczył, że ścieżka wybiega poza las, na jakąś polanę. Gdy na nią wyszli, pisarz zrozumiał, co poeta miał na myśli.

Polana okazała się być równiną otoczoną lasem, nad którym od przeciwnej strony górowały tatrzańskie ośnieżone szczyty. Słońce już za nie zachodziło, a ostre wierzchołki zdawały się przebijać jego światło, które rozszczepiało się na długie smukłe wiązki. Mniej więcej na środku równiny znajdował się staw, teraz w całości pokryty lodem. Żeromski pomyślał, że w lecie tu musi być równie magicznie. Czuł, jakby znalazł się w jakimś zupełnie nieziemskim zakątku Ziemi, czy na obrazie... Biel atakowała go z każdej strony, a śnieg mienił się w ostatnich promieniach słonecznych. Rozglądał się dokoła, starając się zapamiętać to miejsce w każdym szczególe.

\- Widzę, że podoba się tu panu.

Mężczyzna zdezorientowany spojrzał w prawo. Zapomniał, że nie jest tu sam.

\- Tak... - odrzekł, uśmiechając się lekko. - Tu jest pięknie...

\- To prawda. I to jest miejsce, gdzie zdarzają się cuda.

\- Cuda? - Żeromski zaśmiał się ironicznie.

\- Tak, na przykład przed chwilą się pan szczerze uśmiechnął... - Żeromski poczuł nagły przypływ ciepła na policzkach. Na szczęście Tetmajer nie drążył tematu.

\- Znalazłem to miejsce stosunkowo niedawno. Ale od tamtej pory wracam tu prawie codziennie. Ta polana, to jest moja ucieczka. Tu czuję się naprawdę dobrze... Ze samym sobą, z otoczeniem...  Spokój. Tak, to jedyna rzecz, którą tu odczuwam.

Znów przemawiał tym odmiennym  tonem i znów Żeromski widział innego człowieka.

\- Więc dlaczego tak często przebywa pan tam, wśród tego zepsucia i obrzydliwości, w tym tłumie, skoro ma pan takie wspaniałe miejsce...

\- Ja jestem częścią tego zepsucia, panie Żeromski. Tworzę je, upajam się jego brzydotą, dlatego nie mogę z niego zrezygnować. Tu czuję świętość, tu moja dusza odpoczywa, tam... tam gaszę swoje pragnienia, zaspokajam żądze, tam widzę świat, jakim jest. Gdybym zamknął się tylko na ten raj, zatraciłbym zdolność widzenia.

\- Ale czemu pan tkwi w tej zgniliźnie? Mógłby pan działać... Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę pański wpływ na ludzi...

\- Ależ po co... Zmotywuję paru Konradów i Kordianów, którzy i tak niczego nie zmienią... Ziemia obraca się i bez nich, wysiłek jest niewspółmierny do rezultatów. I też, po co pozbywać się tego, co szpetne... Przecież i tak niczego nie wyplenimy, jedynie ukryjemy za zasłoną pięknych idei i słów. Lepiej zaakceptować te rażące niedoskonałości...

Przez ciało Żeromskiego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Ale ja nie mówię o byciu Dorianem Gray'em. Pan z góry zakłada porażkę.

\- A czy jest inna rzeczywistość?

\- Oczywiście! Trzeba tylko próbować. Inaczej, co nam pozostaje? Jedynie beznadzieja. Jaką filozofię przyjąć?

\- Carpe diem...

Żeromski skrzywił się. _Carpe diem_ w ustach Tetmajera było dziwnie zniekształcone, zdeformowane... Jakby nabierało zupełnie nowego znaczenia, jakby zmieniało swój dobroduszny uśmiech w nieprzyjemny i złowieszczy grymas.

\- Carpe diem według hedonisty... Z drugiej strony wszechogarniający nihilizm... To wszystko jest sprzeczne.

\- Ach, ale jaka rzecz jest całkowicie zgodna ze sobą? Wszystko ma nutę sprzeczności... Życie, które jest de facto dążeniem do śmierci... Czy to nie sprzeczne? Czy to nie ironiczne? Cierpienie jednego człowieka na zbawienie całej ludzkości... A ludzkość cieszy się z tego cierpienia... Świat jest sprzecznością, panie Żeromski, uczucia są sprzecznością...

Słowa oplatały go. Sidłały, dusiły w swoich objęciach, wchodził w każdy nerw i wpijały się w każdy mięsień. Zostawiały trwały ślad, pozbawiały zdolności myślenia... Żeromski czuł panikę, ale i czuł, że te splamione dekadencją słowa go uwodzą, hipnotyzują, a on jest wobec nich bezsilny. Nie potrafił odeprzeć ataku. Tak jak nie potrafił się ruszyć, gdy Tetmajer po raz kolejny znalazł się zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- Ludzkie reakcje też są sprzecznością... - wyszeptał. A pisarz mógł zobaczyć dokładnie jego ciemne źrenice. - Czyż nie?

Żeromski za późno by zareagować zorientował się, że jego sny stają się rzeczywistością.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ja, kiedy usta ku twym ustom chylę,  
nie samych zmysłów szukam upojenia,  
ja chcę, by myśl ma omdlała na chwilę,  
chcę czuć najwyższą rozkosz — zapomnienia.  
                                   __Ja kiedy usta…_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Poezje. Seria pierwsza_ 1891)

 

Tym, co uderzyło go najmocniej, był tytoniowy posmak, który zazwyczaj wywoływał mdłości. Dopiero ułamek sekundy później uświadomił sobie dlaczego właściwie jest w stanie wyczuć. Ale, co go ciągle dziwiło, gdy analizował ten moment, nie odrzuciło go to. Choć nienawidził dymu papierosowego, a tytoń doprowadzał jego żołądek do torsji, wtedy nie czuł obrzydzenia, a przynajmniej nie przez to. Było mu gorąco, miał wrażenie, że cała jego siła życiowa zostaje wysysana. Poczuł dłoń Tetmajera na swoim krzyżu i, prawdę powiedziawszy, był mu wdzięczny, bo obawiał się, że spadnie bezwładnie na ziemię. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że wcale nie myślał o tym, że ten demon, ta synteza wszystkiego, co znienawidzone, uosobienie wad, niedoskonałości, że on bezczelnie go całował. Myślał o tym, że przecież pił alkohol i jego oddech musiał cuchnąć, o tym, że jego wargi są nieprzyjemnie suche. Dopiero gdy Tetmajer odsunął się od niego delikatnie, spadła na niego ciężka rzeczywistość. Wtedy poczuł, że jego usta dziwnie płoną, a może tylko mu się wydawało? Dyskomfort spowodowany bliskością drugiego mężczyzny, pewnego rodzaju nagość i bezbronność sprawiały, że panika ogarnęła całe jego ciało i umysł. A gdy zobaczył, że poeta znów zamierza zmniejszyć już i tak nieznaczny dystans między nimi, zaczął się delikatnie wyszarpywać. Lecz Tetmajer nie próbował go zatrzymać, jedynie patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Niezręczna cisza stawała się tak gęsta jak powoli otaczający ich mrok.

\- Tak... reakcje są sprzeczne...

Było zimno, przeraźliwe zimno. Ostry wiatr zaczął omiatać ich twarze. Ale nie zwracali na to uwagi, czekali... Tylko na co? Żeromski nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, co powiedzieć... Nie szalały w nim żadne myśli, wszystko naokoło zdawało się abstrakcyjnie nierealne, jakby znajdował się w wyjątkowo uciążliwym półśnie.

\- Chyba powinniśmy wracać. - Tetmajer w końcu przerwał torturę.

\- Tak, to najlepszy pomysł. - Żeromski wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

Nie patrzył na drogę, nie podziwiał spokojnego ciemnego lasu, który teraz wydawał się nieprzyjazny, pozwolił się bezmyślnie prowadzić wąska ścieżką między drzewami, a jego głowa zapełniała się pytaniami. Co jakiś czas spoglądał  na Tetmajera i zastanawiał się, o czym może myśleć. Czuł się źle w  dzikim miejscu tylko z poetą. Dlatego, dopiero gdy znalazł się między drewnianymi budynkami, a z oddali słyszał miejski harmider, mógł paradoksalnie odetchnąć pełną piersią.

\- Zapowiada się piękna noc. – Przerwa-Tetmajer odezwał się w ciszy, która tężała między nimi z każdą chwilą.

\- Tak pan myśli? - Żeromski nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ale jednego był pewny. Tej nocy łatwo nie zaśnie.

\- Tak. Będzie mroźnie, ale gwiazdy będą widoczne.

\- Skąd pan to wie?

\- Mieszkam tu wystarczająco długo, żeby rozpoznawać takie rzeczy. - poeta zaśmiał się delikatnie, zupełnie nie w ten rubaszny sposób. Żeromski zrównał się z nim i szli ramię w ramię.

\- Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę lubi pan tę okolicę. - zagadnął tylko po to, żeby nie tkwić w tej pustce.

\- O tak... Uwielbiam. Chodzenie po górach to moja pasja, a one same są wspaniałe. Są majestatyczne i nieprzeniknione, wieczne i potężne. Strzegą, ale i okrutnie zbierają ofiary. W dzień, gdy rzucają cień na doliny, górują nad miastem, są jak niemożliwe do zdobycia mury. W nocy są ciemniejsze niż ciemność. A my, zwykli nic nie znaczący ludzie, nigdy ich nie odkryjemy.

Patrzył na wystające za budynkami szczyty jak ojciec patrzący na ukochane dzieci, mówił o nich z czułością i szacunkiem, czego Żeromski nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

\- Myślę, że postęp i tak ich dosięgnie... Ludzie zdobędą sekret gór.

\- Tak? A wie pan, ilu zginęło, próbując ten sekret znaleźć? Góry są mściwe i bezwzględne. To nie ludzie je zdobywają, to one pozwalają odkryć niewielką część siebie... Można im co najwyżej ulec.

Przez chwilę pisarz miał wrażenie, że Tetmajer nie mówi tylko o górach. Jednak naprawdę obawiał się tego, że ludzie dosięgną i tych dzikich szczytów. I zniszczą je swoimi brudnymi rękami. Te góry były ostatnim bastionem dziewiczego świata, który zostawał stopniowo mordowany przez szalejącą cywilizację i rozumiał, dlaczego Tetmajer darzył je takim uczuciem.

\- Lepiej się pan czuje? – poeta zapytał, gdy mijali restaurację.

Żeromski nie odpowiadał przez chwilę. Nie wiedział, jak się czuł. Z jednej strony było lepiej, głowa nie bolała go, drapanie gardła zniknęło, ale w to miejsce wdarł się pewien psychiczny dyskomfort. Nie był w stanie określić, co się działo w jego głowie. Czuł pustkę, nie myślał o niczym, żeby w sekundę jego umysł zalała fala myśli i pytań, a wcale nie odległe wspomnienie po raz kolejny odtwarzało się przed oczami.

\- Nie wiem... Chyba lepiej... Przynajmniej fizycznie.

\- To dobrze, ostatecznie o to nam chodziło, czyż nie?

Nie był pewien, czy chce, żeby to, co się wydarzyło, zostało tak bezlitośnie zbyte. Ale też nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, bał się. Bał się tego, co może powiedzieć, usłyszeć, bał się swoich własnych myśli, które już krążyły w bardzo niebezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Tak, ma pan rację.

\- Małomówny pan się zrobił.

Co za bezczelność! Czyżby ten mężczyzna myślał, że będzie tryskał energią po tym, jak został uprowadzony do lasu? I to w _takim_ celu?

\- Dziwi to pana?

\- Zazwyczaj mówi pan o wiele więcej.

\- Cóż, widocznie zabrakło mi _języka w gębie._ – odparł tonem, który wręcz ociekał ironią i pogardą.

\- Wie pan co… Zawsze możemy temu zaradzić! – Tetmajer zawołał i znów założył na siebie tę arogancką maskę podlotka.

\- Dziękuję, poradzę sobie sam. – Żeromski odpowiedział chłodno, odsuwając się nieznacznie od poety. – Nie da się cały czas tryskać energią i aktywizmem.

\- Po co w ogóle marnować energię na aktywizm?

\- Znów pan zaczyna… Pan dobrze wie, że nie interesuje mnie dekadencki marazm, przerabialiśmy to.

\- I pan ciągle stoi uparcie przy swoim… Wie pan… To nie jest tak, że my, dekadenci, tkwimy w bierności. Ja chcę coś zrobić dla tej sprawy, jak to pan ujmuje, wyższej. Chciałbym stworzyć poemat, niczym _Konrad Wallenrod,_  ale… po co? Mam pisać dla gminu i tłuszczy, która nie zrozumie ani moich intencji, ani mojego języka… Wolę wnieść coś do sztuki, panie Żeromski. Tam to nie zostanie zapomniane, tam będę doceniony, choć… po co mi to… - Tetmajer zniżył głos prawie do szeptu, jakby mówił do siebie. - Po co poklask, po co sława, wszystko i tak przeminie i utopi się w obmierzłości. Śmierć zabierze wszystko.

\- Jaką ma pan pewność, że akurat pańskie utwory zostaną zapamiętane? Czasy się zmienią, poglądy ludzi też.

Tetmajer uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Jego wzrok przeszył Żeromskiego na wskroś, czuł, jakby dwa ostre sztylety przebijały jego ciało.

\- Czuję, że za sto lat ludzie, jeśli ten nędzny gatunek nie wymrze do tej pory, będą czytać moje wiersze, jak i pańskie powieści.

Żeromski tylko prychnął. Taka duma drażniła go, choć czuł się lekko połechtany, słysząc docenienie swojej „bezsensownie aktywistycznej” pracy.

Mrok kompletnie ich otoczył. Szli wąską uliczką pomiędzy budynkami, a księżyc i gwiazdy świeciły nad nimi zimnym bladym światłem. Tetmajer miał rację. Góry były ciemniejsze niż ciemność. Ich obsydianowy zarys wznosił się ponad miastem i wzbijał ku niebu, ku gwiazdom. Teraz były przerażające, mroczne, jakby bardziej żywe przez ciemność, która je ogarnęła. Miało się wrażenie, że w każdej chwili mogą powstać i pochłonąć całą okolicę, po czym wrócić do swojego statecznego żywota i nikt by nie pamiętał o ich ofiarach. Żeromski zadrżał lekko z zimna i z nieznacznego strachu, karcąc się w głowie za głupie nierealne myśli.

Dotarli w końcu pod willę, w której mieszkał pisarz i stanęli przed schodami. Miał już wchodzić do budynku i otwierał nawet usta, żeby powiedzieć „Do widzenia”, ale poczuł dłoń na swoim nadgarstku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podobał się panu nasz przyjacielski spacer. – poeta powiedział, wciąż trzymając go za nadgarstek.

\- Po części tak. Było miło. – Żeromski odparł sucho.

\- Czy ma pan o mnie choć trochę lepsze zdanie?

\- No cóż… Nie wiem. Na pewno nie takie samo. Ale nadal nie uważam, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, a pan do końca przystosowanym do życia w społeczeństwie człowiekiem.

\- Moce słowa, ranią mnie… - Tetmajer zrobił minę, jakby naprawdę czuł się zraniony. – Ale my przecież nie byliśmy w _społeczeństwie._ Spędziliśmy czas na łonie natury i ja nie widzę w moim zachowaniu niczego nienormalnego.

Żeromski czuł, że złość, która do tej pory gdzieś się chowała za zmieszaniem i skonfundowaniem, zaczyna wylewać się z czeluści jego psychiki.

\- Nie wiem jak pan, ale ja nie zaciągam _przyjaciół_ do lasu i nie atakuję ich prywatności bez powodu.

\- Bez powodu…? – poeta uśmiechał się, a jego oczy lśniły dziwnym nieznanym i niepokojącym blaskiem.  – A kto powiedział, że nie miałem powodu?

To zbiło drugiego mężczyznę z tropu. Otworzył usta, ale nie wypłynął z nich żaden dźwięk. Ten dekadent doprowadzał go do szału i prawdopodobnie nerwicy, to wiedział na pewno. Ilość i intensywność emocji, które w nim budził, były nie do wytrzymania, jednak on jeszcze w jakiś tajemniczy dla samego siebie sposób nie zwariował. Choć czuł, że to już jest blisko. I też nie wiedział, jakie uczucie dominuje: nienawiść czy obrzydzenie. Nie dlatego, że był mężczyzną i on akurat się nim zainteresował. Przez sam fakt, że był to Tetmajer, ta kompletna opozycja wartości przez niego wyznawanych.

Podmiot jego wewnętrznych rozmyślań wciąż trzymał jego rękę w swojej. Nagle podniósł ją, prawie na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej i Żeromskiemu przyszła do głowy dziwna myśl, że ten zaraz ją ucałuje. Tetmajer jednak swoją drugą dłonią chwycił delikatnie za rękawiczkę, którą pisarz miał na sobie, i zaczął ją powoli ściągać. Zrobił to samo z drugą rękawiczką, po czym założył obie. Żeromski patrzył przez ten czas na swoje dłonie, czując, że się niekontrolowanie rumieni. Błogosławił wczesną zimową noc, ponieważ nie miał ochoty słuchać poety komentującego jego policzki, czy cokolwiek należącego do niego. Jednak to, jak delikatnie ciepłe wnętrze rękawiczek przesuwało się po skórze jego dłoni, wywołało lekki dreszcz.

\- Myślał już pan o wigilii artystów?

Żeromski musiał poprosił, żeby ten powtórzył pytanie, ponieważ jego głowa znajdowała się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

\- Nie… jeszcze nie. Ale dam panu znać, jak tylko podejmę decyzję. – odpowiedział, wciąż nie do końca pewny tego, co mówi.

\- Spodziewałem się bardziej zgryźliwej odpowiedzi, ale cieszę się. – Tetmajer uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czy to znaczy, że przełamaliśmy jakieś lody?

\- Niczego nie przełamaliśmy, chyba że pewną barierę, która powinna być nienaruszona. – odpowiedział już w pełni świadomy ze złością.

\- Czy już do końca życia będzie mi pan wypominał ten niewinny pocałunek?

\- Dobranoc, panie Kazimierzu. – Żeromski nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o _tym_ teraz.

\- Dobranoc… panie Stefanie.

Z tym, Tetmajer odwrócił się i ruszył prężnym krokiem  w dół ulicy, niknąć po chwili w mroku. Żeromski marzył tylko o ciepłej herbacie i swoim łóżku, ale wiedział, że ten plan nie zakończy się sukcesem. Gdy wszedł do budynku i zaczął ściągać z siebie części garderoby, uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma szal Tetmajera, który delikatnie pachniał, jak zwykle cała jego osoba, opium i tytoniem. Jednak tym razem nie wywołał on mdłego uczucia, może dlatego, że był zmieszany ze świeżym górskim powietrzem, może dlatego, że wcześniej był w miejscu i cuchnącym stokroć gorzej… Nie wiedział, ale ten zapach stawał się dla niego coraz bardziej naturalny, co zaczęło go martwić w pewien sposób.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie mógł spokojnie pomyśleć o tym, o czym nie chciał myśleć bardzo. Zamknął oczy i znów znalazł się nad stawem, słońce zachodziło powoli, ale jednak za szybko… Coś mówił, nie pamiętał, potem dotyk ust na ustach i tyle. Nic. Nie czuł niczego. Zwykła pustka, wciąż ta sama. Nie czuł nawet złości, nie czuł frustracji, może lekkie zażenowanie… Więc, jeśli niczego nie czuje, to czemu tak bardzo dramatyzuje? Czemu cała ta… sytuacja rośnie do rangi Najważniejszego Problemu Jego Życia? Siedział przy biurku, lampa naftowa roztaczała pomarańczowy blask, a on ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddychając ciężko. Co było w tym mężczyźnie takiego, że mieszał w jego życiu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i, co najważniejsze, czemu on był w tym wszystkim tak bardzo uległy? Dawał sobie robić wszystko, a jedyną formą sprzeciwu wobec działań poety było jego wieczne milczące osłupienie. Nagle poczuł, jakby stał się bohaterką jakiejś powieści… Czy to czują kobiety naprawdę? Ale co czują? Czym jest to uczucie? Już je miał na końcu języka, już prawie miał sam przed sobą wyznać jakąś okrutną i bolesną prawdę… ale uderzyła w niego beznadzieja całej tej rozterki. Przecież to żenujące. On, mężczyzna w sile wieku, ma problemy uczuciowe niczym dziewczę na stancji w mieście… On, silny człowiek, który działa, udziela się, tworzy, on miałby marnować swój cenny czas na myślenie o jakimś żałośnie dekadenckim pseudo-poecie? Niedoczekanie! Jeśli już miałby wybrać mężczyznę swojego życia, jeżeli w ogóle już musiałby takich wyborów dokonywać, na pewno nie byłby to Tetmajer. Od razu sięgnął do stosu pustych kartek i postanowił pokazać światu, jaki powinien być ideał mężczyzny.

Zaczął opisywać muskularne ciała silnych pracujących kowali, którzy w pocie czoła starali się coś robić, działać. Zdrowi, stroniący od używek, pełni życia i witalności, nie zanurzeni w błocie opium, absyntu i tytoniu. Mężczyźni na wzór antycznych herosów, Achillesa, Hektora. Pisał i pisał, jego doktor podziwiał tych Hefajstosów… ale po paru chwilach rzucił ze zrezygnowaniem pióro. Jakiż on jest bezczelny, że nawet, gdy nie chce o nim myśleć, tworząc jego zupełne przeciwieństwo, jego obmierzły obraz staje mu przed oczami. Czemu cały jego pobyt tutaj był do granic przesiąknięty Tetmajerem…

Przez następnych kilka dni wcale nie było lepiej. Naprawdę całe miasto żyło Tetmajerem, gdzie nie poszedł, słyszał choć raz jego nazwisko, mimowolnie wiedział co poeta robił, z kim rozmawiał, już go to zaczynało męczyć. Miał wrażenie, że los sobie z niego kpi, a ktoś, kto rządzi całym tym zabałaganionym światem, chce, żeby opuścił Zakopane jak najszybciej. I naprawdę zaczął to planować. Już myślał nad powrotem do Kielc na święta, choć nie miał tam nikogo, jednak znajome budynki na pewno pomogłyby mu. Zmiana klimatu też dobrze zrobiłaby jego płucom, a nie miał już siły patrzeć na przewalające się tłumy czerni po całym mieście. W ogóle nie dotknął go świąteczny duch, a myśl o nieszczęsnej Wigilii napawała go strachem i wielką niechęcią. W dodatku na wieszaku wciąż wisiał szal poety, a Żeromski wiedział, że nie może go zatrzymać na wieczność, nie żeby w ogóle o tym marzył. Wszystko to stało się tak uciążliwe, że nie był w stanie pracować. Czuł zwykłe zmęczenie i nawet łapał się na myśleniu, że to wszystko jest bez sensu, cały jego wysiłek… Jednak w porę był w stanie się powstrzymać i uciec od dekadenckich myśli.

Gdy usłyszał, że za niedługo Przybyszewski naprawdę miał się pojawić w mieście, postanowił zakończyć sprawę z Tetmajerem, zanim ten drugi Książę Ciemności zacznie przesiadywać w swoim królestwie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty choćby patrzeć na to uosobienie obrzydliwości. Dlatego postanowił po raz ostatni pójść do tej przeklętej restauracji i wyjechać jak najprędzej. Wziął ze sobą szal, grube rękawice, żeby nie narazić się na ten sam błąd. Znów przyszła zamieć. Świat był biały, Żeromski przebijał się przez tuman śniegu i barierę wiatru, który nieprzyjemnie świszczał w uszach. Czuł napięcie z każdej strony, pogoda kompletnie oszalała. Zupełnie jak mój umysł, myślał gorzko, ale wcale się nie mylił. Cała ta burza śnieżna zdawała się reprezentować to, co działo się ostatnimi czasy w jego głowie.

W końcu, po nad wyraz wyczerpującej wędrówce, znalazł się przed niepokojąco trzeszczącymi drzwiami. Otworzył je z oporem i uderzyła go fala gorąca o nieprzyjemnym słodkawym zapachu. Oczywiście, jego wejście nie pozostało niezauważone, ale tym przejmował się najmniej. Od razu zauważył stolik Tetmajera, jednak gdy tylko spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, przekonał się po raz kolejny, że szczęście naprawdę nie stoi po jego stronie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mów do mnie jeszcze... Ludzie nas nie słyszą,  
słowa twe dziwnie poją i kołyszą,  
jak kwiatem, każdem słowem twem się pieszczę —  
mów do mnie jeszcze...  
                                   __Mów do mnie jeszcze_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Erotyki_ 1902)

 

Tetmajer nienawidził upijać się do nieprzytomności. Rzadko zdarzało się mu w jakikolwiek sposób tracić świadomość siebie i otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Czy była to zasługa jego mocnej głowy czy warunek diabelskiego kontraktu - sam tego nie wiedział. Ale cieszył się z tego daru, choć również nienawidził tego realnego świata. Nienawidził pijaków, którzy bezmyślnie i bezcelowo wlewali w siebie litry tanich chamskich trunków, które odbierały każdą zdolność percepcji. A wątpił w to, by prosty chłop zapijał egzystencjalne rozterki albo chciał ulec ostatecznemu hedonizmowi i oderwaniu, to wszystko miało dużo płytsze podłoże. Ale uwielbiał ten stan, w którym rzeczywistość pęczniała, mieniła się kolorami wyraźnymi jak każdy podmuch wiatru na nagiej skórze, ale jednocześnie była tak przejrzyście czysta i żywa... i lepsza. Wiedział, że to tylko projekcja jego umysłu, że to jeszcze mniej realne i bardziej odległe od Prawdy, której nie dorównywała żadna rzeczywistość, jednak wracał do tego. Bo czemu nie? Świat był beznadziejny. Człowiek upadł. Maszyny powoli przejmowały kontrolę, czuł, że niedługo będą nawet utrzymywały biednych maluczkich ludzi przy życiu. Lepiej, żeby to życie się skończyło, myślał. Nie wierzył w dobrego starca, który poprowadzi ludzkość za rączkę i pomoże w ciężkich chwilach, bo czy zrobił to kiedykolwiek wcześniej? Nie wierzył w siłę ludzkości, która to ludzkość była tak płytka i obmierzła, która naprawdę nie była świadoma niczego, która wręcz nie chciała otworzyć oczu, krzyknąć i wyrwać się z tych okrutnych oków ignorancji. Łatwiej było być bezmyślnym pachołkiem... Tłum brzydził go. Zbita masa członków należących do istot bez osobowości, bez tożsamości. Wszyscy tacy sami, gniotą się, ubijają, topią w swoich własnych odchodach... Nienawidził tłumu. Ale czym był on na ich tle? Był tylko kolejną bezkształtną masą, która z jakiegoś powodu ma świadomość... Chciał się wyrwać, chciał uciec daleko, chciał nie widzieć wszystkiego, co widzi naokoło, jednak dalej tkwił w tym samym miejscu. Razem z innymi zalany swoimi własnymi fekaliami, rozkoszował się tym upadkiem. Skoro człowiek już niczego nie osiągnie, jaki cel miało staranie się? Lepiej zaprzepaścić wszystko i udowodnić światu, jak bardzo żałosny jest, a jego egzystencja od wieków bezcelowa. Lepiej pociągnąć za sobą jak najwięcej ludzi, pokazać im, jaki upadek potrafi być wspaniały, rozkoszny i pociągający... Tak, to sprawiało mu największą przyjemność.

Pragnienie ucieczki wciąż w nim żyło. Ucieczki od życia. Wyczekiwał niecierpliwie nadejścia słodkiej przyjaciółki, która poprowadzi go w samo zapomnienie. Chciał przywitać ją z czułością, przylgnąć do jej płaszcza i dać się prowadzić jak dziecko. Życie nie dawało mu takiej rozkoszy jak myślenie o śmierci. Dlatego produkował sobie rozkosz, nie czekał na łaskę losu, który miałby zesłać na niego szczęście. Produkował swoje własne, fałszywe i ulotne, i to mu wystarczyło. Cieszył się, gdy otaczał go odurzający dym i mógł choć na chwilę przybliżyć się do tej kuszącej nicości. Był świadom, że to nie jest w żaden sposób akceptowalne, ale już dawno bez zbędnych wyrzutów pogodził się z tym, że cieszy go ta hedonistyczna dekadencka parodia egzystencji.

O tym myślał, siedząc w zadymionym pomieszczeniu. Mężczyzna naprzeciw niego mówił i mówił, potok słów wypływał z jego ust niczym wartki Krywań. Wciąż na jego policzkach widniały rumieńce od zimna na zewnątrz.

\- Gdy Janek napisał mi, że Tetmajer ostatnio spędza coraz więcej czasu z tym... Żeromskim, - tak się nazywa? - postanowiłem przyjechać! Toż to coś niebywałego, że ty, Kaziu, kimś się zainteresowałeś! - jego głos był nadzwyczaj przyjemny, niski i ciepły. - Od razu sprawdziłem, co to za człowiek. Cóż... Nie spodziewałem się, że ty... Prędzej Jasiek, ale nie mnie to oceniać. Wydaje się być mądrym mężczyzną, aż szkoda go na tę narodową i krytyczną gadkę, nie sądzisz? To, jak używa impresji... Byłem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Byłbym skłonny powiedzieć, że mógłby być Baudelairem prozy. Ale jeszcze się go urobi, skoro się nim zajmujesz, prawda?

\- Nie spodziewam się tego. - odrzekł tylko, upijając trochę z kieliszka.

\- Ja w ciebie wierzę, Kazimierzu. Ale ty też jesteś we wspaniałej formie! Czytałem twój ostatni tomik, same perły! Razem tworzymy prawdziwie dekadencki duet na europejskim poziomie. Może jeszcze Jaś... Ale on musi dojrzeć do prawdziwej dekadencji.

Przerwał na chwilę, żeby również upić trochę palącego płynu. Rozejrzał się po sali, rzucając kilka zniewalających uśmiechów w stronę nieśmiało zerkających pań.

\- Znudziłem się trochę Berlinem, potrzebuję odpoczynku od tego świata... No i stęskniłem się za wszystkimi. Czuję się jak ojciec powracający do dzieci. Tutaj będę przez święta, Nowy Rok spędzę w Wilnie, także mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu będziesz miał mnie dość.

\- Och, tak na pewno będzie. - Tetmajer zaśmiał się. - Przykro mi z powodu twojej żony, Stasiu.

\- Taaak... Co prawda to moja była żona, ale sprawa straszna... - Przybyszewski mówił to bez przekonania, jakby wcale nie było to dla niego tak przykre doświadczenie. Tetmajer poczuł lekką odrazę.

Zamilkli na chwilę i wdarł się miedzy nich czysty głos śpiewającej góralki. Zdawał się przeszywać i dźgać każdy nerw, wywoływał niezbyt przyjemne dreszcze, ale nie dało się go nie słuchać. Samą swoją głęboką barwą, urozmaiconą intonacją opowiadał wyciskającą łzy historię. Historię tragiczną, jak krzyk zniewolonej duszy, obok którego nie da się przejść obojętnie. Nagle do niego dołączył inny, równie przejmujący i rzewny, i w harmonii, która paradoksalnie była zupełnie oddalona od ideału, docierały do najgłębszych, najrzewniejszych i skrytych zakątków duszy. Swoją harmonijną nieharmonijnością zrzucały na człowieka katharsis z siłą fali uderzającej w kamienne zimne martwe klify. Pieśń wybijała się ponad gwar i ogólny hałas, poeta miał wrażenie, że zupełnie nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Pasuje do rozległej hali, z dala od ludzi, tuż pod samym niebem.

Obok ich stolika przeszła kobieta, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Przybyszewski powiódł za nią dziwnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem, po czym odezwał się.

\- Kobiety... Jakie wspaniałe bestie... Naprawdę, te tutaj są najwspanialsze...

Tetmajer nie odezwał się. Pomyślał z niechęcią o tych istotach, które mógł posiąść w każdej chwili, które drżały od jego spojrzenia, co dopiero od dotyku... Były takie proste i przewidywalne, płytkie i bezbarwne. Wzdychały, czytając jego liryki, ale czy rozumiały z nich cokolwiek? Obawiał się, że nie. Każda myślała, że pisze właśnie o niej, do niej, że może być tą wybraną... Były nudne. Zbyt nudne. Za każdym razem zawodził się coraz bardziej, czuł większą niechęć i obrzydzenie, a ta droga ucieczki stawała się powoli zbyt monotonna. Nie widział tego obrazu, który próbował przedstawić mu Żeromski, nie widział silnych kobiet. Widział lalki, manekiny działające pod wpływem zwierzęcych instynktów.

\- Chociaż... Wiesz, Kaziu, przeczytałem ten liryk, _Lubię kiedy kobieta_. I doszedłem do wniosku, po głębszej analizie, że jednak chyba masz trochę odmienne zdanie, co?

\- Jak mam to rozumieć? - zapytał obojętne, wspominając z przyjemnością ostatnią rozmowę na temat tego wiersza.

\- Cóż... Po prostu nie uważasz kobiet za nieziemskie istoty.

\- Są na ziemi, chodzą, śpią, jedzą, są jak najbardziej ziemskie.

Opary stawały się intensywniejsze, harmider głośniejszy, rozmowy, czy raczej alkoholowy bełkot, mieszały się z jękliwym dźwiękiem skrzypiec, co z każdą chwilą wbijało się mocniej w świadomość, zatrzymując myślenie, które stawało gdzieś na granicy niebytu.

\- No tak... Ciebie teraz interesuje coś innego...

Patrzył na Tetmajera, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

\- Nigdy mnie to nie interesowało. - odrzekł z takim samym uśmiechem.

\- Kaziu, zachowujesz się jak lord Henry. Zawsze taki obojętny, jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie wiem, czym się zachwycasz, nie różnisz się ode mnie pod tym względem.

\- Och, schlebiasz mi. Ale powiedz, czy pan Żeromski jest twoim Dorianem?

Poeta roześmiał się głośno.

\- Nie mógłbyś mylić się bardziej. Gdyby Żeromski był Dorianem, siedziałby tu z nami nad absyntem z jakąś dziewką przy boku. Nie... On... On jest zupełnie inny. Ma twardo ustalone zasady, których trzyma się bez cienia wątpliwości. On ma poglądy. Jego nie da się uformować, nigdy nie wpłyniesz na niego w tak wielkim stopniu, żeby zmienił się diametralnie. - mówiąc to patrzyli w kąt sali, gdzie niedawno mężczyzna siedział. - To bardzo ciekawa osoba. W wirze otaczającej go atmosfery nie daje się wciągnąć do środka.

\- Znasz go chyba dobrze, co, Kaziu?

\- Nie... Chciałbym. Ale nie znam go prawie w ogóle. Znam to, co wyłania się z jego twórczości, na  szczęście jest szczery i nie tworzy fałszywej osobowości, i tę niewielką cząstkę, którą pokazuje w moim skromnym towarzystwie... - dziwna ciekawość w jego własnym głosie wzbudziła w nim niepokój, brzmiała nieprzyjemnie i złowieszczo. - Także nie jest Dorianem w żadnym stopniu.

\- To tylko kwestia czasu, dekadencja go dopadnie.

\- Dopadnie go, gdy ja zacznę głosić franciszkanizm, Stasiu.

Przybyszewski zaśmiał się głośno czystym głosem. Spojrzenia były rzucane w ich stronę coraz częściej. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc nieprzyjemnie, a stanął w nich sam Żeromski. Tetmajer wpatrywał się w niego z obojętną miną. Mężczyzna był blady, jakby był wyczerpany i niemożliwie zmęczony. Jego spojrzenie również nie wyrażało żadnych emocji, a poeta z przyjemnością przypomniał sobie oburzenie, które zawsze malowało się na jego twarzy. Ich wzrok się skrzyżował na sekundę, po czym Tetmajer przeniósł go leniwie na siedzących pod ścianą obok wejścia. Żeromski jednak patrzył z niedowierzaniem na towarzysza poety. Stanisław Przybyszewski nie był osobą, którą chciał w tym momencie widzieć, nie, gdy miał z Tetmajerem do wyjaśnienia bardzo delikatną sprawę. Zapragnął uciec, a szalik spalić, ale była to zbyt dziecinna myśl. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w stronę stolika artystów, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na poetów. Chciał jęknąć z żałości na myśl o rozmowie z kolejnym dekadentem, Tetmajer wystarczał mu aż nadto.

\- Można? - zapytał obojętnie, wskazując na puste krzesło.

\- Oczywiście, zapraszamy. - Tetmajer odpowiedział, a jego oczy błyszczały  wśród mętnego dymu, od którego nowo przybyłemu mężczyźnie kręciło się w głowie. Usiadł z ulgą, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Przybyszewskiego.

\- Pan musi być tym Żeromskim, nie mylę się? - zapytał aksamitnym głosem.

\- Tak tak, muszę nim być. Miło mi poznać, panie Przybyszewski. - uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, podając przez stół dłoń.

\- Nawet nie muszę się przedstawiać, naprawdę również mi niewiarygodnie miło.

Żeromski nie mógł zrozumieć, w jaki sposób ten mężczyzna cieszył się takim powodzeniem. Jego  wygląd nie wyróżniał się niczym, był wręcz przeciętny. Jego oczy miały bladoniebieski kolor, który ginął na tle równie bladej skóry. Były niczym w porównaniu z ciemnymi nieprzeniknionymi oczami Tetmajera, które skrywały w sobie tajemniczą głębię i błyszczały na milion sposobów - czasem radośnie, czasem złowieszczo i niezrozumiale. Żeromski nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile razy kontemplował spojrzenie poety, ale nawet nie chciał poznać tej okrutnej prawdy. Również zupełnie inaczej siedzieli. Kazimierz siedział nonszalancko, jakby niedbale, ale było w nim coś eleganckiego, wyważonego i  _tetmajerowskiego_. Za to Przybyszewski prezentował się niechlujnie, jakby nie tyle nie chciał, co nie umiał zachować się z klasą. Jego głos był gładki, wręcz ociekający ironią, lubieżnością i pogardą. Wydawał się Żeromskiemu nieprzyjemny i fałszywy, za to lekko zachrypnięty niski głos drugiego poety napełniał go pewnego rodzaju spokojem. Ciepły i przyjazny, choć nie brak mu było zjadliwości, goryczy czy złośliwości. Żeromski nigdy tego nie przyznał, nawet przed sobą, ale lubił go słuchać, lubił słyszeć to znajome przyjemne brzmienie. Nawet sposób życia dwóch mężczyzn był tylko z pozoru podobny. Obaj palili coś, jednak wokół Przybyszewskiego dym powoli tworzył kwaśno-gorzką zaporę, a Tetmajer jak zwykle pachniał słodkim opium. Nowo przybyły dekadent miał na sumieniu więcej złamanych serc niż Żeromski połamanych piór, ale nie przejmował się niczym, a kobiety i tak lgnęły do niego jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta, choć to on je pożerał i wypluwał to, co z nich zostawało. Tetmajer, jeśli miał jakieś romanse, trzymał to we względnie bezpiecznej ciszy, przynajmniej Żeromski o niczym nie wiedział. Poczuł dziwny chłód na samą myśl. W ogólnym rozrachunku to zakopiański Lucyfer prezentował się dużo lepiej i pisarz poczuł z tyłu głowy kłujące go pytanie, czy aby na pewno patrzy tak pozytywnie na Tetmajera tylko przez pryzmat jego towarzysza. Odrzucił szybko tę myśl i przypomniał sobie zawiedzione karcące spojrzenie ojca.

\- Napije się pan czegoś? - Przybyszewski zapytał.

\- Nie, jestem tu tylko na chwilę. Chciałem się pożegnać, tak w zasadzie.

Tetmajer przeniósł na niego wzrok, ściągając nieznacznie brwi. Żeromski poczuł, jakoby olbrzymi ciężar spadł na niego razem z tym spojrzeniem.

\- A gdzie się pan wybiera? - spytał uprzejmie, ale w pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się chłodniej.

\- Wracam do Kielc na święta. Tutaj robi się zbyt tłoczno, moje płuca ledwo żyją...

\- Szkoda. - rzucił tylko poeta, a Żeromskiego ogarnęły z jakiegoś powodu poczucie winy i strach.

\- To tym bardziej! Ostatni kieliszek z Tetmajerem, nie wypada. - zawołał ochoczo Przybyszewski.

\- Naprawdę dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam. - odrzekł stanowczo.

\- Tak, jak mówiłeś, Kaziu... Chyba nie damy rady... - mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a Tetmajer tylko uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. Żeromski miał wrażenie, że nie czuje się komfortowo, nie tak jak zwykle.

\- Czytałem trochę pańskich… dzieł, naprawdę podziwiam pański talent. - nie czuć było tego podziwu w jego głosie, raczej chłód i pogardę.  - Ale... Szkoda, że go pan marnuje.

Żeromski przewrócił oczami. Czy ten koszmar nigdy się nie skończy i do końca życia będzie skazany na te uwagi dekadentów?

\- Nie podzielam pańskiego zdania.  Uważam, że to, co piszę, jest tym, co powinno zostać napisane. Ale, wybaczy pan, nie mam siły na tę dyskusję... Pan Tetmajer niejednokrotnie wciągał mnie w ten bezdenny wir.

Czuł, że zaczyna robić mu się słabo. Miał nadzieję załatwić to szybko, ale ta wizyta z każdą chwilą stawała się większym błędem.

\- Czemu? Czyż nie pociąga pana bezkres samowoli? Te możliwości... Wszedł by pan wyżej niż to  możliwe... Cała Europa podziwia nas, dekadentów.

\- To prawda. Cała Europa jest otumaniona opium i woli bezczynnie patrzeć na upadek społeczeństwa, a ja nie chcę być obiektem podziwu tych tłumów. - uciął sucho.

\- Dopóki pan nie spróbuje, nie będzie pan wiedział...

\- Stasiu, dosyć już. Pan Żeromski nie ma ochoty na takie rozmowy. - powiedział milczący do tej pory Tetmajer, a Żeromski czuł ogromną wdzięczność do poety. - A pan nie powinien tu przebywać... Jest pan bardzo blady, wyjdźmy lepiej.

\- Och, Kaziu... Widzę, że to ja jestem Harrym, a ty Bazylem... Cóż, nie będę was zatrzymywać, macie na pewno jakieś prywatne sprawy... - jego głos ociekał jadem, a cała nienawiść Żeromskiego skupiła się na nim. - Miło było pana poznać, panie Żeromski, ale proszę przemyśleć to, co powiedziałem. Nasze ramiona są zawsze otwarte...

\- Dziękuję, ale raczej nigdy w te ramiona się nie rzucę. Miłego dnia, panie Przybyszewski.

Wstali od stołu i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, Tetmajer trzymał dłoń delikatnie na plecach Żeromskiego, za co ten dziękował mu w duchu, bo obawiał się, że upadłby na najbliższych siedzących.

\- Dziękuję... - powiedział cicho Żeromski, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

\- Nie ma za co. Moim obowiązkiem jest pomaganie damom w potrzebie. - odrzekł Tetmajer, uśmiechając się.

\- A już było tak dobrze... - westchnął, ale też uśmiechnął się blado.

Stali przez chwilę dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co parę dni temu. Od tego czasu Żeromski nie zaznał spokoju ducha. Tetmajer zajmował jego myślenie w prawie każdym momencie, słyszał go, słyszał o nim, widział go w twarzach ludzi, pisząc o innych, myślał o nim. I codziennie bolała go głowa. Miał już serdecznie dosyć tych dziecinnych i kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnych problemów, które spędzały mu sen z powiek. Chciał się śmiać w głos, jeśli tylko byłoby to możliwe, szydziłby z siebie samego najbardziej. Ale musiał to wytrzymywać. Nie umiał zrozumieć tego, co działo się w jego głowie. Nie umiał zrozumieć tego, że nie potrafił darzyć Tetmajera czystą nienawiścią. I, przede wszystkim, nie umiał pojąć, dlaczego wtedy nie sprzeciwił się? Dlaczego teraz pozwalał mu dotykać jego pleców?

\- Czyli wyjeżdża pan? - Tetmajer zapytał w końcu.

\- Tak... tak chyba będzie najlepiej. - nie patrzył na niego.

\- Jeśli tak pan uważa... - jego głowa pękała.

\- Ale wcześniej chciałbym z panem porozmawiać. - czuł, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, ale wiedział, że  jeśli teraz tego nie rozwiąże, nie stanie się to nigdy.

\- To może zaproszę pana do siebie? Jest zimno, a pan wygląda, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zemdleć.

\- Nie, nie chcę przeszkadzać, a to zajmie tylko chwilę.

\- Proszę nie opowiadać głupstw, nie przeszkadza pan. Ale jeśli pan nie chce… W takim razie znajdźmy chociaż miejsce, gdzie można by usiąść. W parku na przykład?

Żeromski pokiwał głową i zaczęli iść w stronę opustoszałego miejsca. Oczywiście mrok już zstępował na ziemię, mroźne powietrze przeszywało jego gruby płaszcz i piekło w policzki, które na pewno były karmazynowe.

\- Chciałbym przeprosić za Przybyszewskiego… - zaczął poeta. – Jest uciążliwy, to prawda. Chce wszystkich przekonać do swojej prawdy…

\- Pan wcale nie jest lepszy, przecież to z panem toczę nieustanną wojnę o swoją własną twórczość. – zaśmiał się gorzko Żeromski.

\- Ale myślę, że mam na to przyzwolenie przez wzgląd na naszą znajomość.

\- Nasza _znajomość_ rozpoczęła się w dokładnie ten sam sposób. Nie pamięta już pan?

\- Och, ależ pamiętam bardzo dobrze… - odpowiedział Tetmajer wibrującym barytonem, omiatając Żeromskiego spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Ten poczuł, że jego zmarznięta twarz zaczyna się gotować i pożałował, że w ogóle wspomniał o _tamtej_ nocy. – Dlatego przywłaszczam sobie prawo pierwszeństwa.

\- Nie rozumiem po co w ogóle ta dyskusja… I tak się o mnie panowie nie biją. – Żeromski skrzywił się, usłyszawszy własne słowa, ale nie dosłyszał cichej odpowiedzi Tetmajera. – Zresztą… jestem pewien, że sam uważa się za Baudelaire’a życia… - dodał z pogardą.

\- Niewątpliwie! – zaśmiał się poeta. – Niemniej, może się pan cieszyć, że nie jest panem zainteresowany aż tak bardzo. Jego obiekty zainteresowań nie kończą zbyt wesoło…

\- A pańskie? – znów powiedział coś, czego nie przemyślał. Tetmajer zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Jest pan tego ciekaw? – na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru pojawił się ten złowieszczy uśmiech.

\- Nie. – odrzekł szybko Żeromski, jednak uśmiech z ust Tetmajera nie zniknął.

\- Nikt przeze mnie nie popełnił jeszcze samobójstwa, więc chyba nie jest źle, prawda?

\- Pewnie tak, nie znam się na tym. – wymamrotał pisarz. Minęli kamienny murek i weszli na teren rozległego parku. Samotne rozłożyste drzewa majaczyły naokoło w ciemności jak nocne zjawy z rozcapierzonymi palcami, gotowe w każdej chwili uchwycić ofiarę i porwać ją w nicość. Główna aleja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, od niej co parę metrów odchodziły węższe uliczki prowadzące pomiędzy drzewa i krzewy. Drewniane lekko zaszronione ławki stały po ich obu stronach. Chmury pędziły szybko po niebie, co chwilę zasłaniając blade światło księżyca, które rozlewało się pomiędzy nimi, jakby jednak nie dawało za wygraną i próbowało dorównać dziennej jasności Słońca. Żeromski otulił się mocniej płaszczem, rozglądając się niepewnie dokoła.

\- Uwielbiam ciemność. – powiedział cicho Tetmajer.

\- Ja nie za bardzo… - odpowiedział Żeromski jeszcze ciszej.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi… Naprawdę, jest pan moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem, to aż zabawne.

Żeromski poczuł się dziwnie, jakby Tetmajer powiedział coś nieprzyjemnego, a przecież była to prawda, do której sam doszedł dość dawno temu. Jednak to, że poeta powiedział to na głos, do tego w _takich_ okolicznościach, stanowiło afirmację tego, że Żeromski naprawdę powinien stąd wyjechać zanim jego umysł zacznie naginać rzeczywistość i fantazje w niebezpieczny sposób. Musi wyjechać, prewencyjnie.

\- Usiądźmy tu. – zatrzymali się przed jedną z małych ławek przy głównej alei. Żeromski próbował zgarnąć dłonią trochę śniegu, ale zrezygnował z tej żałosnej próby i usiadł obok Tetmajera.

Ból głowy ustąpił. Nie odzywali się, jakby nie wiedzieli, o czym rozmawiać. Żeromski sam nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, ale Tetmajer zrobił to za niego.

\- Czy to przeze mnie chce pan wyjechać? – zapytał głosem pozbawionym emocji, jakby pytał o pogodę.

Tak.

\- Nie… oczywiście, że nie… -  wyjąkał drugi mężczyzna. – Jestem zmęczony tym tłumem tutaj. I stęskniłem się za swoim domem…

Za domem, w którym od dawna nie ma żywej duszy.

\- Rozumiem… Czyli to nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną?

\- Nie…

\- Nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, co zrobiłem ostatnim razem?

 _Och…_ Czyżby on też rozmyślał nad tym wieczorem na polanie?

\- Tego nie mogę powiedzieć…

\- Panie Żeromski, ja nie jestem ślepy. – wreszcie popatrzył w jego oczy, ale Żeromski spuścił wzrok. Bał się jego spojrzenia. – Proszę wreszcie wydusić z siebie swoje żale, obaj odetchniemy z ulgą… - jego ton nie był przyjazny.

Żeromski poczuł, że złość zaczyna się w nim budzić do życia. Tak, jakby to była jego wina! Jakby on był przyczyną całej tej… sytuacji!

\- Bardzo dobrze, wyrzucę z siebie swoje żale. – odpowiedział poirytowany. – Oczywiści, że to mnie trapi! Dlaczego pan to zrobił? Pan wcześniej mówił o byciu _przyjaciółmi_ , przyjaciele raczej nie całują się o zmierzchu nad zaśnieżonym stawem…

\- A kto tak robi, skoro nie przyjaciele? – zapytał, uśmiechając się w sposób, który jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnił Żeromskiego. – I raczej to ja pocałowałem pana, bo pan stał jak posąg.

\- A czego pan ode mnie oczekuje?!

\- Tego, czego oczekuje pan od samego siebie…

Cóż za bezczelność! On nie ma o niczym pojęcia…

\- Ale nie tłumaczy to, dlaczego pan to zrobił.

\- Chciałem czegoś spróbować.

\- Och, przecież już pan wcześniej _próbował_. – zawołał, zrywając się z miejsca. – Obaj dobrze wiemy, że to nie był pierwszy raz.

\- Dobrze, chciałem spróbować czegoś na trzeźwo.

\- A czy pan kiedykolwiek jest trzeźwy? – zapytał, prychając ironicznie. - Zresztą, _ja_ nie byłem trzeźwy, więc misja nieudana. 

Tetmajer również zerwał się z miejsca, stanął przed Żeromskim, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował, krótko i agresywnie. Oderwawszy się od ust drugiego mężczyzny, spojrzał prosto w jego wielkie zdezorientowane oczy.

\- Ale teraz pan jest, prawda? – wyszeptał, wciąż trzymając dłonie mocno po obu stronach twarzy Żeromskiego.

\- To boli… - ten jęknął tylko, ale Tetmajer go nie puścił. Żeromski był tak wściekły, że czuł piekące łzy pod powiekami. Zacisnął je, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. – Już pan wykonał to, co chciał. Proszę mnie teraz zostawić w spokoju. Nie pozwolę robić z siebie elementu pańskich chorych eksperymentów…

Tetmajer opuścił dłonie na jego ramiona.

\- Za późno. – odpowiedział. – Jest pan tak interesujący… tak różny… To mnie przyciąga, wabi… Pańska odmienność jest atrakcyjna, panie Żeromski. Chcę pana poznać, chcę zgłębić pańskie sekrety, chcę, żeby pokazał mi pan stronę, której nie chce pan poznać…

Znów jego głos był paraliżujący, oplatał go jak lepkie macki, których Żeromski nie był w stanie z siebie zrzucić, choć przecież mógłby to zrobić w każdej chwili… Niski ciepły głos docierał do każdego nerwu, drażnił każdą komórkę i zostawiał po sobie ślad i, co przeraziło pisarza, pragnienie. Pragnienie słyszenia go dłużej. Nie rozumiał tej magii, nie chciał jej zrozumieć, chciał tylko, żeby się skończyła, żeby już przestał być więźniem, który potrafi tylko słuchać. Ale, gdy pomyślał o tym, że może już nie usłyszeć tego głosu, poczuł chłód i pustkę, co wstrząsnęło nim jeszcze bardziej. Tetmajer powoli odkrywał przed nim jego własne głęboko zamknięte sekrety tylko słowami, cóż byłby w stanie zrobić innymi środkami? A on mówił dalej.

\- Ale pan nie zaprzeczy, że również jest to dla pana pociągające… widzę to w panu, czuję to… Po co się ukrywać? Czemu miałby pan ukrywać się przed samym sobą? – jego ubrana w skórzaną rękawiczkę dłoń przemieściła się powolnie w stronę szyi Żeromskiego, by ująć delikatnie jego brodę. Jego słodki zapach otaczał pisarza z każdej strony, zapach, którego kiedyś nienawidził… teraz uświadomił sobie, że jest przyjemny i kojący, _znajomy_. W jego głowie myśli szalały, nie wiedział, której się uchwycić, dopóki nie zauważył jednej. Myśl, która dojrzewała w nim od dawna, która spoczywała daleko zamknięta i której nigdy nie dał się do końca uformować.

Może jednak dać się ponieść tej fali? Może przestać się opierać? Czy to nie będzie prostsze?

Czy naprawdę tak nienawidził Tetmajera?

Czy on naprawdę był powodem wszystkich jego problemów? Czy on sam sobie ich nie stworzył swoją upartością?

Czy naprawdę nie chce poznać tej tajemniczej i ciemnej strony siebie?

Czy naprawdę chce wyjechać i zostawić _jego_ tutaj? Czy chce wracać do samotności i chorobliwego natłoku pracy?

Nie.

Szczerość, z jaką pomyślał to małe trzyliterowe słowo, zdziwiła go. Czuł delikatnie głaszczący dotyk Tetmajera tuż pod swoim uchem i westchnął błogo. Czyż nie o tym myślał przez parę ostatnich dni? Przecież zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego jest taki niepewny… I już wiedział. On też był ciekaw. Też był… zainteresowany... Też czuł się przyciągany przez jakąś dziwną siłę.

Rozchylił lekko wargi, zimne powietrze wdarło się między jego usta i zadrżał nieznacznie.

\- Pan wie, że właśnie przekreśla pan szansę na przyjaźń ze mną? – powiedział drżącym głosem, dając się wieść swoim instynktom, odrzucając racjonalne myślenie kompletnie.

\- Pańska przyjaźń dawno przestała mnie interesować. - odpowiedział Tetmajer. Jego twarz była tak blisko, jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności jaśniej niż księżyc. Tym razem Żeromski był przygotowany, gdy ten po raz czwarty złączył ich usta. I zareagował, pierwszy raz. Objął, a raczej próbował objąć ubranego w gruby płaszcz mężczyznę, który drażnił swoimi jego zmarznięte usta. Wreszcie w jego głowie zapanował spokój. Wreszcie czuł, że robi coś, nie był pewien czy dobrego, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Z każdą sekundą czuł, że pragnie nieznacznie bardziej, że staje się głodniejszy emocji i uwagi, czegoś, czego nie doświadczył od dawna.

\- Niech pan zostanie, jeszcze trochę… Do świąt… proszę… -  Tetmajer szeptał, gdy się rozłączyli. Objął jedną ręką Żeromskiego w pasie, drugą dłonią przeczesywał włosy pisarza.

\- Pan wie, że pana nienawidzę… - powiedział, patrząc prosto w ciemne tęczówki poety, który przechylił w zaciekawieniu głowę. – Jest pan jedynym człowiekiem, który tak bardzo potrafi namieszać w mojej uporządkowanej głowie… Nienawidzę tego, że pański głos mnie uziemia, uniemożliwia logiczne myślenie… Mam nadzieję, że jest pan z siebie dumny.

Tetmajer uśmiechnął się tylko i przygryzł wargę. Pochylił się i szepną do ucha Żeromskiego.

\- Pan wcale nie pozostaje mi dłużny… Pańskie sprzeczne sygnały doprowadzają mnie do szału…

Oddech poety łaskotał go, wywołując nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jego usta prawie dotykały wrażliwej skóry pisarza, który wdychał jego uspokajający zapach.

\- Czyli zostanie pan?

\- Zastanowię się…

\- Pozwoli pan, że spróbuję pana przekonać? Ale nie tutaj. Zapraszam do siebie.

Racjonalne myślenie zaczęło budzić się z tej chwilowej hibernacji i zaczęło wysyłać ostrzegawcze komunikaty. Taka propozycja w ich sytuacji nie wróżyła niczego, co miałoby pozytywny skutek, zgoda byłaby poważnym błędem, ale… w Tetmajerze było coś, co nie pozwalało się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Proszę prowadzić. Ale tylko na chwilę… - miał przeczucie, że było to kłamstwo.

Znów szli w milczeniu, ale teraz ta cisza miał jakiś dziwny ekscytujący charakter. Żeromski bał się jej, bał się tej ekscytacji w miarę, jak jego umysł trzeźwiał i zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z obecnej sytuacji. Ale chciał tego, chciał wreszcie oderwać się od ciągłego napięcia, od ciągłej sztywności życia i od ciągłego odmawiania sobie każdej przyjemności. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, odpowiadał za swoje decyzje tylko przed sobą, mógł robić wszystko. Jednak ten uporczywy głos wołający „Wycofaj się!” nie cichł, brzmiał jak niekończące się echo, jak jednostajne drażniące uderzenia młota. Niepewność zaciskała mu gardło, gdy szedł u boku dekadenta prosto do jego pieczary. Nagle przypomniał sobie pierwotny powód jego dzisiejszego wyjścia z domu. Sięgnął do obszernej kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął ciemny gruby szalik.                                                                                                                                           

\- Zapomniałbym… - powiedział, wyciągając rękę z ubraniem. – Chciałem panu to oddać.

Tetmajer spojrzał na szalik, wziął go w dłonie, ale nie schował, tylko zaczął wiązać wokół szyi Żeromskiego, tak jak ostatnim razem.

\- Proszę go sobie zostawić, jak widzę, nie ma pan swojego.

Żeromski zarumienił się i wymamrotał jakieś słowa podziękowania, znów nie mogąc spojrzeć poecie w oczy. Uporczywy głos w jego głowie krzyczał, żeby powiedzieć, że musi wracać, żeby uciec, a następnego dnia opuścić to przeklęte miejsce jak najszybciej i wrócić do swojego statycznego względnie spokojnego życia. Tak samo, jak krzyczał obelgi i złorzeczenia w jego kierunku, gdy przyciśnięty czuł za sobą zimną ścianę sypialni, a na sobie ciepło drugiego ciała.

Ale Żeromski odrzucił zdrowy rozsądek.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gdybyś kiedy we śnie poczuła, że oczy moje już nie patrzą na ciebie z miłością, wiedz, żem żyć przestał...  
_  
                                                                                                              Syzyfowe prace Stefan Żeromski (1897)

 

Ciężka mlecznobiała mgła przysiadła na szczytach i halach następnego poranka. Senność wciąż ogarniała okolicę, nie czuło się tego porannego nastroju, pełnego krzątaniny i stopniowego budzenia się do życia. Marazm, ospałość… Mgła absorbowała całą chęć do robienia czegokolwiek. Żeromski przykryty szczelnie po same uszy kołdrą otworzył leniwie oczy, jego powieki wciąż były ociężałe. Początkowo czuł konieczną potrzebę spania dalej, jednak wiedział, że nie może, że ma przed sobą podróż do domu, czy raczej do jego niewyraźnych pozostałości. Ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że łóżko, w którym leży, było zdecydowanie za duże na jego własne. Zsunął z siebie ciężką kołdrę i rozejrzał się po nieznajomym pomieszczeniu. Było obszerne, okno wychodziło na zamgloną okolicę, która przedstawiała, jak przypuszczał, górski pejzaż. Niedaleko stał stół zawalony książkami i luźnymi kartkami, przy drzwiach na wieszaku wisiały dwa czarne płaszcze. Unosił się tu przyjemny zapach drewna i, oczywiście, opium. Żeromski uświadomił sobie ze zgrozą, że koszula, którą na sobie ma, wcale nie należy do niego, była trochę za duża. I przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Przypomniał sobie Przybyszewskiego, park… Wszystko zaczęło od nowa odtwarzać się w jego umyśle. Przypomniał sobie też, że przecież nigdzie nie wraca. Po wielu namowach, których nie chciał pamiętać,  zgodził się zostać. Westchnął głęboko, nie chcąc teraz myśleć o sprawach, które powinny zostać jak najszybciej przemyślane i wstał, żeby znaleźć swoje ubranie. Cieszył się, że nie było w pokoju Tetmajera, nie chciałby z nim rozmawiać tuż po obudzeniu, nie wiedział przede wszystkim _o czym_ mieliby rozmawiać.

Nie było mu tak zimno, jak się spodziewał, gdy opuścił ciepłe łóżko. Niemniej, zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać za ubraniem. Znalazł je poukładane na krześle przy stole. Podszedł do niego i z ciekawości rzucił okiem na leżące kartki. Były pokreślone, niektóre pomięte, inne roztargane albo poplamione atramentem. Jego pismo było zamaszyste, na pierwszy rzut oka niewyraźne, ale miało się wrażenie, patrząc na nie, że jest tak samo nonszalanckie jak ręka, która kreśliła te z pozoru koślawe literki. Jednak były one równe i harmonijne, uporządkowane. Żeromski nie mógł się powstrzymać i po wcześniejszym założeniu już własnej koszuli i spodni podniósł jedną kartkę. ” _Ust twych więc usta nie tknęły niczyje? / Nikt nie uścisnął twojej drżącej ręki? / Nikt się nie oplótł w twoich włosów pęki / ani się wessał w twoją białą szyję?_ ”. Ściągnął brwi, czując gorąco wypływające na jego policzki. Oczywiście, pierwszy wiersz, po który sięga, to erotyk… Ale czytał dalej, a z każdym wersem ogarniało go coraz większe zażenowanie, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Zastanawiał się, co mógł sobie wyobrażać podczas pisania? O kim myślał? Przed oczami stanęła mu jakaś nieznajoma kobieta, piękna, uśmiechająca się zalotnie, lekko zarumieniona… I poczuł złość. Okropną złość. Bo uświadomił sobie, że robi dokładnie to samo, co każda wielbicielka poety, a powinien patrzeć z perspektywy artysty. Jednak czuł dziwne zupełnie nieuzasadnione powiązanie z adresatem tego sonetu. Nieuzasadnione, bo jego usta tknęły już niejedne usta, jego ciała nie widziały wodne lilije ani zdrój, choć chyba wolałby te obiekty natury niż Tetmajera.  Odłożył wiersz na miejsce i omiótł wzrokiem blat stołu, szukając czegoś ciekawego, czegoś, co zajęłoby jego umysł, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a on podskoczył ze strachu. Parę stron zsunęło się na ziemię z delikatnym szelestem. Do środka wszedł Tetmajer w pełni ubrany, wycierając usta chusteczką. Żeromski pospiesznie zaczął zbierać kartki, między którymi znalazła się ta z erotykiem.

\- Widzę, że rozgościłeś się u mnie. – poeta powiedział z uśmiechem. Kiedy zdążyli przejść na „ty”, tego Żeromski nie był pewien, ale tego poranka nie był niczego pewien. 

\- Sam pan… sam kiedyś na to pozwoliłeś. – odrzekł, czując się wyjątkowo dziwnie. Tetmajer i „pan” stały się nierozerwalnym związkiem, nie wyobrażał sobie zwracać się do poety po imieniu.

\- O tak, obiecałem nawet zadedykować ci jeden… - podszedł do niego, wyjmując kartki z jego dłoni. – Które z nich czytałeś?

\- W całości zdążyłem tylko ten. – Żeromski odpowiedział, wskazując nieszczęsny wiersz.

\- Och… Nazywa się _Virgini intactae._ Spodobał ci się? – patrzył w jego oczy, uśmiech wciąż gościł na jego twarzy.

\- Jest bardzo… ciekawy… Piękny sonet. – poczuł, że rumieniec z jego twarzy nie zniknął. Czemu… czemu jego organizm reaguje w ten sposób?

\- Też go lubię. Dobrze się go pisało… - Tetmajer odłożył kartki na stół, odwrócił się do drugiego mężczyzny i ujął w swoją dłoń jego twarz, głaszcząc ją delikatnie, drugą ręką obejmując w go pasie. – Od teraz będzie twój…

Żeromski pociągnął głośno nosem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie ufał swojemu głosowi, przy Tetmajerze czuł się zbyt słaby do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Jego górująca postać odbierała mu zdolność podejmowania decyzji, zdolność zwykłego myślenia… sam nie wiedział czemu.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł czuć jakiekolwiek powiązanie z tym wierszem. – odrzekł stanowczo. Kłamstwa. Jego ostatnie dni opierały się na paśmie kłamstw przed samym sobą.

\- Och, ależ dlaczego? Twoja szyja jest tak wyśmienicie blada… - Tetmajer opuścił dłoń i objął delikatnie szyję Żeromskiego, a ten zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku na wrażliwej skórze. – Dumne królewskie smukłe ciało… Chyba nie zaprzeczysz? _Tyś szczęściem najwyższym na ziemi…_

\- Nie masz wstydu, naprawdę. – mruknął drugi, odwracając głowę w bok. – Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą w jakiś magiczny i niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób mam… intymniejszą relację. – zażenowanie rozlewało się rozkosznie po całym jego ciele.

\- A czy mogę wiedzieć, kto przede mną był tym szczęśliwcem?

\- Nie mam zamiaru zdradzać tobie sekretów mojego prywatnego życia. Mogę jednak z pewnością powiedzieć, że żadna z moich dotychczasowych partnerek ani trochę nie przypominała ciebie. – odpowiedział chłodno, czując się bardzo niewygodnie.

\- Może dlatego, że nie jestem kobietą. – powiedział poeta rozbawionym głosem. Żeromski nie patrzył na niego, ale czuł jego palące spojrzenie na sobie.

\- Prawdopodobnie. – wymamrotał. – Dlatego nie rozumiem, dlaczego stało się to, co się stało.

\- Żałujesz?

\- Nie. – odpowiedział szybko i stanowczo, co zdziwiło go samego. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie żałuję, chcę tylko zrozumieć…

\- Wątpię, żeby ci się udało. – Tetmajer powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Nie dlatego, że jest to trudne. Dlatego, że sam nie chcesz tego przed sobą przyznać. Jestem pewien, że wiesz, tak jak i ja, co jest powodem twoich… naszych działań.

Żeromski poczuł się dotknięty prawdziwością jego słów i przeniósł spojrzenie na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Jesteś tak skomplikowaną osobą… Czasami zastanawiam się, jak sam wytrzymujesz swoje sprzeczności. I nie obrażaj się, – poeta dodał szybko, widząc, że mężczyzna otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. – nie mówię tego w złym celu. Podziwiam to. Bo dla mnie każda próba zrozumienia ciebie jest ryzykiem.

\- Jak na razie nie szło ci tak źle…

\- Jesteś wyjątkową osobą… - uśmiechał się, przesuwając bezwiednie kciukiem od podbródka po lewe ucho Żeromskiego, co miało dziwnie kojące dzianie. Tetmajer pochylił się  i pocałował go delikatnie, po czym przyciągnął do siebie i objął ramionami ciasno. Żeromski początkowo zesztywniał, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, ale po chwili również objął mężczyznę, chowając twarz w ramieniu Tetmajera. Czuł się dziwnie, czuł się zażenowany. Obaj byli dorosłymi nie od niedawna mężczyznami, a obchodzili się ze sobą jak nastolatkowie, takie przynajmniej miał wrażenie. Ale w jego objęciach nie było źle. Ciepło przechodziło z jednego ciała do drugiego, głęboki spokojny oddech oddalał od niego wszelkie niepokojące myśli. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że cieszył się w duchu ze słów poety, cieszył się, że ten traktuje go w sposób inny, wyjątkowy, sprawiło mu to przyjemność, bo sam zauważył, że darzy Tetmajera dużą tolerancją jak na tak irytującą go osobę. Cóż pozostało mu zrobić… Zaakceptować to i samego Tetmajera, nie zagracać sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi myślami i zmartwieniami, skoro _teraz_ było dobrze.

Żeromski nigdy nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w takich relacjach, więc nie bardzo wiedział, czy powinni stać w tej dziwnej pozie długo, czy powinien się odsunąć. Jednak to Tetmajer cofnął się zdjąwszy ręce z ramion stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

\- Zostaniesz na śniadaniu?

\- Nie… Chyba lepiej będzie, jak pójdę do siebie. Nie chciałbym wywoływać żadnych skandali… wieści szybko się roznoszą.

I nagle uświadomił sobie, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Jak bezmyślnie się zachował, jak niebezpieczna dla niego była ta sytuacja… Poczuł, jakby spływał na niego strumień lodowatej wody, jego oddech stał się cięższy. Przecież ani on, ani Tetmajer w ogóle się nie kryli z tym, co robili. Jakby to była najnormalniejsza w świecie rzecz. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że poeta w swoich „zalotach” nie wracał uwagi na miejsce, ludzi naokoło, więc już teraz mogli być na językach całego miasta. Było mu bardzo słabo.

\- Ale czy aż tak się tym przejmujesz? Myślałem, że raczej opinia ludzi cię nie interesuje.

\- Nie w takiej kwestii! Nie chodzi mi o ich opinię… chodzi mi o zaburzenie mojego spokoju, twojego zresztą też… - mówił ze złością, czuł nieprzyjemną pustkę wewnątrz. – To wszystko… jest zbyt absurdalne, przynajmniej na teraz…

\- Co jest absurdalne? – przerwał Tetmajer bez emocji.

Żeromski milczał. _Co_ właściwie było absurdalne? Ich „związek”, jeżeli w ogóle można by nazwać ich relację w ten sposób? Nadanie jej imienia byłoby zdefiniowaniem, zamknięciem w pewnej szufladzie, a tego Żeromski podświadomie, a może i świadomie, nie chciał. Bał się wniosków, bał się określenia przed samym sobą, nie chciał tego. Bo wiedział, że jakaś cząstka jego samego zaniknęłaby, zatarłaby się, ta wciąż oponująca cząstka jego osobowości, która broniła zdrowego rozsądku. Ale po cóż mu ten rozsądek, skoro i tak go zagłuszał… Dlatego tkwił w eterze, na granicy istnienia i nieistnienia, nie mogąc określić tego, co czuje, co naprawdę myśli.

\- To takie głupie! -  zawołał, starając się zatrzymać tę niekończącą się spiralę. – Nigdy nie  przypuszczałem, że będę musiał zmagać się z takim problemami w moim życiu… To żałosne, poniżej krytyki. Zaprzątam sobie głowę nieistotnymi spawami, mój mózg przerodził się w obrzydliwą gąbkę chłonącą uczucia…

\- Nie wiem, – powiedział cicho, ale głosem pełnym nieprzyjemnego jadu, poeta. – co wywołało ten wybuch, ale zabolało mnie trochę nazwanie mnie „nieistotną sprawą”. Mam wrażenie, że w całej tej _absurdalnej relacji_ , jak to pięknie ująłeś, zajmujesz się tylko i wyłącznie sobą, jakby mnie nie było. Wiem, że często mówię o nieistnieniu, ale nie chodzi mi o to tak dosłownie, przynajmniej nie w relacji z osobą, na której choć trochę mi zależy. – tym razem jego oczy były zimne jak stal, nie błyszczały łobuzersko, ale jakby smutno. Żeromski zmarszczył czoło, czując po raz kolejny bolesną prawdziwość słów Tetmajera. – Nie jestem aż tak głupi, żeby narażać cię na jakiekolwiek nieprzyjemności związane z naszą znajomością. Nie jestem na tyle wyrachowany, żeby przejmować się tylko zaspokojeniem swoich pragnień twoim kosztem. Daj mi choć trochę twojego zaufania. I spójrz wreszcie prawdzie w oczy, będzie to dla nas obojga ulgą. Pogódź się z tym, co czujesz.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, czy to, że spędziłem z tobą noc, nie jest wystarczającym dowodem na to, że już się ze swoimi uczuciami pogodziłem? – Żeromski odrzekł ze złością. Miał wrażenie, że dużo bardziej obawia się tego nowego spojrzenia poety, niż każdego innego.

\- Czyli zrobiłeś to, żeby mi coś udowodnić? – Tetmajer uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Nie! – nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze parę chwil temu myślał o tym człowieku z pewnego rodzaju czułością…

\- Więc dlaczego? – przeszywał go wzrokiem na wskroś, jakby mógł sięgnąć w najskrytsze zakamarki jego myśli. Znów poczuł się obnażony i bezbronny pod ciężarem całej osoby poety, nie mógł się nigdzie schować, mógł tylko bezowocnie próbować odeprzeć atak. – Nie jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie?

\- A ty? - zapytał gniewnie, czując nagły przypływ odwagi i rzucając Tetmajerowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Jak sam zauważyłeś, cały czas mówimy o mnie. Może ty też się określisz?

 - Ja? – poeta przybliżył się do niego. – Ależ to chyba oczywiste… Już ci mówiłem, że intrygujesz mnie i pociągasz. Wydawało mi się, że czujesz to samo. Jak widać, nie zgadłem dobrze tym razem.

Żeromskiego ukłuło nieuzasadnione poczucie winy. Czuł się manipulowany, jakby Tetmajer starał się zwalić na niego całą odpowiedzialność za ich nieprzyjemną dyskusję. Miał wrażenie, że od nadmiaru myśli i złości zacznie płakać, ale wciąż był w stanie się powstrzymać. Tego by nie przeżył, płaczu przed nim. Jednak miał już dosyć myślenia, dosyć analizowania. Czemu musiał wikłać się w sprawę tak beznadziejnie bezsensowną… Czemu musiał tak bardzo komplikować sobie życie?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co się teraz dzieje w mojej głowie. Co mam zrobić, klęknąć przed tobą i wyznać dozgonną miłość? – zapytał, patrząc prosto w ciemne tęczówki poety.

\- Nie byłoby to niesatysfakcjonujące…

Pisarz zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, czując gorące łzy złości w kącikach oczu. Nienawidził go. Nienawidził go całym swoim sercem. Ale też nie mógł znieść myśli o nienawiści do tego człowieka, bo czuł bijące od Tetmajera w swoją stronę przyciąganie. Ten po raz kolejny objął go niespodziewanie szczelnie ramionami i mówił cicho.

\- Zaufaj mi, nie pozwolę, żeby spotkała cię żadna przykrość z mojego powodu. Każdą plotkę zabiję w zarodku. Jesteś ważny, potrzebuję cię tu, przy sobie… - tak jak poprzednim razem, Żeromski schował twarz w ramieniu poety, a łza, która wolno spływała po jego policzku, zniknęła w grubym materiale marynarki. – To wszystko, co leży na tym stole, pisałem z myślą o tobie.

To wyznanie zaskoczyło pisarza. Poczuł zażenowanie, ale i pewnego rodzaju nieśmiałą radość. Tetmajer mówił to szczerze, cicho, jak głęboko skrywany sekret.

\- Pozwolisz mi pomóc sobie w swoich problemach? Zrzucisz na mnie choć część odpowiedzialności? Nie, chcę byś zaprzątał swoją mądrą głowę takimi kwestiami…

Pogódź się z tym, mówił do siebie Żeromski, nie uwolnisz się od niego. Wywoływał w nim tak sprzeczne i niezrozumiałe emocje, że ta naturalna chęć zrozumienia górowała nad zdroworozsądkowym rozwiązaniem – opuszczeniem tego przeklętego miasta. Chciał zrozumieć to, co dzieje się w nim, to, co Tetmajer robił i, przede wszystkim, samego poetę. I też jakaś część jego chciała móc dłużej trwać w jego silnych ramionach, gdzie było bezpiecznie i błogo, gdzie czuł ten słodkawy znajomy zapach. Chciał słyszeć, że jest ważny, że jest potrzebny, chciał samemu nauczyć się mówić o tym.

Dlatego, po kolejnym westchnięciu, wymamrotał w ciepłe ramię nieśmiałe „Dobrze…”. Tetmajer ścisnął go mocniej niż to było możliwe. Odchylił się lekko i ucałował Żeromskiego w czoło.

\- Cieszę się, bardzo się cieszę. – powiedział, a jego oczy zabłyszczały, jakby naprawdę był zadowolony. – Choć wciąż nie uważam, żebyśmy wyjaśnili sobie wszystko. Ale nie chcę cię męczyć, wierzę, że potrzebujesz teraz spokoju i samotności, prawda?

Mężczyzna odchrząknął i podniósł głowę, starając się powrócić do normalnej pozy, nie tej zgarbionej i żałośliwej.

\- Tak… tego właśnie potrzebuję. – wysunął się delikatnie z ramion poety i podszedł do swojego płaszcza. – Przepraszam. – dodał, nie patrząc na niego. Czuł się wyjątkowo obmierźle.

Choć myślał, że powrót będzie wyjątkowo niezręczny, nie było tak. Tetmajer nalegał na odprowadzenie go pod same drzwi i drogę spędzili na rozmowie, zupełnie nie wracając do porannej dyskusji. Mgła rozrzedziła się i rażące światło słoneczne odbijało się od śnieżnej pokrywy, która zdawała się być gładka i nieskalana od nadmiaru bieli. Ta biel biła w oczy, jakby nie chciała pozwolić, by ktokolwiek odkrył, że warstwa śniegu jest tak naprawdę niedoskonała i pofałdowana. Sam śnieg skrzypiał przyjemnie pod nogami, a mroźny wiatr omiatał zmarznięte twarze. Dzień był piękny, poranna niemoc zniknęła albo przerodziła się w codzienny wir obowiązków, przedświątecznych przygotowań. Ludzie z uśmiechem na ustach podążali w różnych nieokreślonych kierunkach, otuleni w grube płaszcze, z włochatymi czapami na głowach. A dwaj artyści szli przez tę gęstwinę brunatnych kożuchów, donośnych głosów i intensywnych zapachów, jakby w ogóle całego otoczenia nie zauważając, tak jak i otoczenie zdawało się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Byli częścią wszechświata, będąc jednocześnie swoim własnym uniwersum i Żeromski nie mógł nie cieszyć się z tego.

Jednak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znalazł się w znajomym korytarzu. Nie wiedział, która może być godzina, nie chciał nawet wiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że ostanie parę godzin rozciągnęło się w miesiące, absurdalność jego obecnej sytuacji unosiła ją w niedosięgalną przestrzeń, której nie potrafił zrozumieć. Usiadł przy swoim zawalonym biurku i wreszcie pozwolił swoim myślom do końca się uformować.

Nie ma wątpliwości, wplątał się w coś, o czym nigdy nawet nie myślał. Czy to pod wpływem impulsu, czy jakiegoś uczucia, nie miało to znaczenia. Po raz kolejny dał się… uwieść? Jak niepoważnie to brzmiało. Zawsze uważał się za człowieka silnego i asertywnego, pewnego swojego zdania, ale ostatnio cały jego wizerunek przed nim samym się zawalał. Widział, jak niestała była jego „silna wola”, jak łatwo jedna osoba była w stanie wpłynąć na jego twardo ustalone decyzje. I jak dziecinnie bezbronny był w jego obecności. Męczyło go to psychicznie, ta bezsilność i nieokreślenie. Bo kim właściwie był dla niego Tetmajer? Przecież sam powiedział, że nie był nawet jego przyjacielem. A przyjaciele nie zachowują się w _ten_ sposób. Schował twarz w opartych na blacie rękach i jęknął cicho. Czyżby naprawdę postradał zmysły i zakochał się? Tyle razy pisał o miłości, myślał, że zna ją na wylot. Lecz gdy przyszła pora na niego, nie wiedział, co robić. Czemu miłość nie mogła przyjść do niego z jakąś miłą panną Joasią, tylko chyba, nie chciał jeszcze do końca tego przyznawać, z dekadenckim wzorem każdej wady? Nie, to nie jest miłość. Miłość nie wygląda w ten sposób. W takim razie co? Wzajemna fascynacja? Bo nie było wątpliwości, że Tetmajer też czuł coś podobnego. Choć równie dobrze mógł mówić takie rzeczy każdej napotkanej osobie… Poczuł pustkę. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek inny słyszał to, co poeta mówił do niego. Tak, naprawdę chciał mieć ten przywilej bycia kimś wyjątkowym. Po raz kolejny skarcił się w duchu, przecież to takie dziecinne i niedojrzałe! Czy naprawdę darzy go aż taką sympatią?

Tak.

To była szczera odpowiedź. Choć nienawidzi jego zachowania z całego serca, czuje się przy nim dobrze i na miejscu, po raz pierwszy od dawna. Prawdą było, że nie miał na świecie nikogo, tylko siebie i swoje powieści. I nagle pojawił się ktoś, kto oferuje mu bliskość, może właśnie dlatego tak się waha… Ze strachu przed utratą kolejnej osoby. Jednak perspektywa możliwości oparcia się na kimś, bezwarunkowego wsparcia, była bardzo pociągająca.

Spojrzał przez okno, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy jakiś znak, ale widział tylko chłodne błękitne zimowe niebo. Pomyślał o zbliżających się świętach, które prawdopodobnie spędzi samotnie. Choć nie musi tak być… Przecież był ktoś, kto chciał z nim te święta spędzić. Westchnął ciężko z rezygnacją.

Kim był ten człowiek? Co on z nim robił? Nagle uświadomił sobie, że dawno nie słyszał krzykliwego głosu rozsądku, który powinien ogłaszać wszem i wobec, że pociąg do Krakowa a potem do Kielc jest jedynym dobrym rozwiązaniem jego sercowych problemów. Ale nie było tego słychać. Więc nawet jego rozum już przestał poprawnie funkcjonować. Przypomniał sobie to lekko niezręcznie, lecz przyjemne uczucie przynależności, jak dobrze mu było schować się przed światem i ukryć twarz w jego ramieniu. Ale ludzie… Obiecał, że zajmie się tym, że nie pozwoli na nieprzyjemności, ale czy ma aż taką władzę? Oczywiście, że ma, coś odpowiedziało mu w głowie, przecież jest „Lucyferem tego miejsca”. Lecz cóż z tego. Nawet, gdy okaże się, że czują do siebie miłość silniejszą niż Tetmajerowe pragnienie nieistnienia, nie będą w stanie tego okazać. Przynajmniej Żeromski nie będzie umiał. Wszystko wydawało się tak żałośnie niesprawiedliwe i bolesne… Przecież nie ma takiej możliwości, by udało im się dożyć późnych lat razem.

\- O czym ty  w ogóle myślisz… - mruknął do siebie. – O wspólnej przyszłości? Z _nim_?

I jego wyobraźnia powędrowała do nieznanych leśnych zakątków, które mógłby przed nim odkryć, do niekończących się filozoficznych dyskusji, które denerwowały go, ale jednak cieszył się, że może porozmawiać na wzniosłe tematy. Ta przyszłość wcale nie wydawała się tak pesymistyczna, wręcz przyjemna.

Znów spojrzał przez okno i odkrył, że słońce zaczyna powoli świeci po tej stronie nieba, uderzając swoją jasnością prosto w jego przyzwyczajone do półcienia oczy. Pomyślał o tym, ile czasu zmarnował na myślenie o tak nieistotnych dla świata problemach i, co najgorsze, nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku. A może jednak spróbuje? Perspektywa poddania się temu dziwnemu uczuciu była kusząca, musiał to przyznać. Brak mu było drugiej osoby, jego organizm powoli odpłacał za ciągłą pracę do granic możliwości. A przynajmniej przy nim będzie mógł odpocząć i oderwać się od rzeczywistości. A może nawet, ta myśli tliła się w nim nieśmiało, uda mu się w jakiś sposób uleczyć Tetmajera z chorobliwej dekadencji?

I wszystko ułożyło się w jego głowie w dość składną całość. Czuł się, jakby przebiegł bardzo długi dystans, jego mózg zamienił się w wodnistą masę niezdolną do funkcjonowania od nadmiernego analizowania i myślenia. Ale ulżyło mu, jakby pozbył się uciążliwego nadbagażu. I w głębi duszy wiedział, że gdyby odrzucił tę propozycję życia, żałowałby. W końcu ktoś wreszcie okazał mu jakieś uczucie. Uświadomił sobie, że jest niemożliwie głodny i zszedł chwiejnym krokiem do kuchni, mając wrażenie, jakby wstał z łóżka po długiej i ciężkiej chorobie.

Dni mijały, a Żeromski nie usłyszał żadnej plotki, choć często chodził po mieście. Nikt nie rzucał zdegustowanych spojrzeń w jego stronę i poczuł, że wraca do życia. Zniknął otępiający go marazm, mógł oddać się  z powrotem pracy, czując przyjemną satysfakcję. Tetmajer odwiedzał go czasami, rozmawiali na różnorodne tematy, siedząc w zapadających się fotelach i zdawało się, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak Żeromski czuł, że przekroczyli pewną niewidzialną, ale znaczącą granicę. Gdy szli zaśnieżonymi ulicami, czuł bijącą od poety posesywność, w której on błogo się kąpał. Dalej Tetmajer drwił z niego w ten swój arogancki, ale wciąż tolerowany sposób, lecz niewielkie gesty, jak ledwie wyczuwalny dotyk dłoni na swoim ciele, powodowały, że czuł, że komuś na nim zależy. Na nim, nie na tym co tworzy. I jemu też zależało. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że takie drobnostki będą miały kiedykolwiek tak wielkie dla niego znaczenie. Dlatego po raz pierwszy od paru lat cieszył się z nadchodzących świąt i, zupełnie jak w dzieciństwie, nie mógł się ich doczekać.


	7. Chapter 7

_A jednak gdyby teraz, wśród tych skał ogromu_   
_Szeptał ktoś o miłości, o szczęściu, o domu,_   
_Ufając patrzył w otchłań przepaścistych zboczy._

_A jednak gdyby jakąś mieć życia ostoję,_   
_Jakąś duszę kochaną, jakieś serce swoje -_   
_a oto tylko wicher wokoło się włóczy…_

_A jednak gdyby  teraz_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Poezje. Seria piąta_ 1905)

 

Ten dzień był piękny. Późnym niedzielnym rankiem słońce leniwie zaczęło rozpościerać swoje oślepiające promienie po górskich zboczach, śnieg wesoło iskrzył się w ich świetle, a od wczesnych godzin czuło się atmosferę niecierpliwego wyczekiwania wieczoru. Gwar na ulicach był intensywniejszy niż zwykle, ludzie jakby przez noc rozmnożyli się tajemniczo i nie sposób było przedrzeć się przez tłum na głównych ulicach. Cały dzień czuć było mocną woń gotowanego jedzenia, pieczonych placków i, przede wszystkim, grzybów, która unosiła się w powietrzu ponad delikatnym tak charakterystycznym zapachem mroźnych zimowych poranków, który rozbudzał zaspane zmysły, ciął boleśnie wrażliwy nos.

Żeromski wspominał od rana swoje poprzednie wigilie. Zazwyczaj nie świętował Bożego Narodzenia w sposób tak uroczysty, przynajmniej odkąd został sam. Nie zachowywał tradycji swojej matki i to chyba bolało go najbardziej. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, czuł, że zawodzi swoją nieżyjącą rodzicielkę, która włożyła tyle wysiłku w jego wychowanie, ale nie mógł zmusić się do zaangażowania się w święta. Ograniczał się do wysłania życzeń znajomym i dalekiej zapomnianej rodzinie. Wigilia czy dzień Bożego Narodzenia nie różniły się praktycznie niczym od jego zwykłych dni przepełnionych pracą, rutyną i  zmartwieniami codzienności. I do tej pory nigdy nie czuł potrzeby zaburzenia tej własnej świątecznej tradycji, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że tegoroczna zmiana nie podobała mu się. Był zadowolony, głównie z siebie. Ostatecznie było to coś nowego w jego szarym pozbawionym atrakcji życiu. No i miał spędzić ten wieczór wśród _swoich_ , wśród kolegów – artystów. Oraz z _nim_. Nie umiał się oszukać, to z tego najbardziej się cieszył. Chciał życzyć Tetmajerowi pomyślności, chciał razem z nim radować się świątecznym dniem, może zobaczyć tę rzadko widoczną ludzką wrażliwą stronę poety. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wpatruje się od dłuższego czasu w pejzaż za oknem z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko, po raz któryś zastanawiając się nad tym, co zrobił z niego poeta. Czy raczej co pozwolił z siebie zrobić. Są święta, pomyślał, mogę sobie odpuścić i nie być takim wymagającym wobec siebie. Po raz ostatni rzucił spojrzenie za okno i wrócił do pracy.

Około piętnastej słońce zaczęło chować się z powrotem za horyzont, a przyjemne ciepło zamieniało się w coraz chłodniejsze i ostrzejsze powietrze. Niebo im bliżej odległych ziemskich krańców, tym przybierało barwę bardziej czerwoną i ognistą, przechodząc najpierw przez złoto-pomarańczowe pasma, jakby stworzone maźnięciem pędzla. Ulice pustoszały, jednak gwar z domów unosił się ponad miastem. Radosne oczekiwanie wisiało w powietrzu, nawet wiatr ustawał. Żeromski podążał ulicami do hotelu Morskie Oko górującego nad niższymi przysadzistymi budynkami. Z przykrością zauważał, że jednak wyludnione ulice znajdowały się tylko na obrzeżach niewielkiego miasta, a wraz ze zbliżeniem się do swojego celu, napotykał coraz więcej ludzkich posągów otulonych ciemnymi futrami i płaszczami. Nie chcąc kontaktu z żadnym z nich, owinął się mocniej szalikiem i przyspieszył nieznacznie. Miał nadzieję niedługo dostać się do upragnionego miejsca i spędzić resztę wieczoru w kameralnym gronie, w co zaczął powątpiewać, gdy zobaczył szereg dorożek zatrzymanych przed budynkiem.

Nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać, wchodząc po kamiennych schodkach i przechodząc przez otwarte przez człowieka we fraku drzwi. Widząc go, Żeromski poczuł falę sympatii, nie potrafiąc sobie wyobrazić jak zimno tej osobie musi być. Jednak jego krótka chwila współczucia zakończyła się w momencie, gdy znalazł się w ciepłym hallu osławionego hotelu. Pomieszczenie było bardzo jasne. Przez wysokie okna do środka wpadały ostatnie słoneczne promienie, ozłacając dodatkowo już i tak ociekające złotem meble. Pastelowo-białe ściany teraz zdawały się mieć brzoskwiniowy delikatny kolor, a cała przestrzeń była rozświetlona w zdwojony sposób przez lustra, w których zachodzące słońce się odbijało. Liczna grupa już zasiadła do okrągłych stolików, popijając coś z delikatnych kieliszków, parę osób stało, dyskutując. Panował ogólny gwar, ale w powietrzu unosiła się przyjemna atmosfera, co było dla pisarza pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Po chwili podbiegł do niego lokaj i pospiesznie zabrał jego ciężki płaszcz w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Zaraz po nim pojawił się kelner niosący srebrną tacę z różnorakim alkoholem. Żeromski sięgnął z grzeczności po jeden, nie wiedząc nawet, co to było, i ruszył w poszukiwaniu znajomej osoby.

Nigdy nie był w tym miejscu, przynajmniej nie świadomie. Otrząsnął się nieznacznie na wspomnienie ostatniego mglistego pobytu tutaj. Choć pamiętał z tego czasu tylko dusząco-słodki zapach i alkoholowe upojenie, było to wystarczające. Za hallem znajdował się korytarz prowadzący na wprost do szerokich schodów, które z kolei wiodły na piętra pokojowe. Gdyby pisarz poszedł w lewo, trafiłby do kolejnego dużego pomieszczenia, gdzie też znajdowały się okrągłe czteroosobowe stoliki. Był to pokój brydżowy. Unosił się tam gęsty dym, który pachniał słodkim tytoniem, ale i kwaśnymi cygarami. Natomiast gdyby poszedł w prawo, znalazłby się na wprost szerokich drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się jeszcze inna sala, z której dochodziła wesoła fortepianowa melodia. Mężczyzna postanowił pójść w stronę muzyki, choć miał wrażenie, że bardziej prawdopodobnym byłoby spotkanie Tetmajera w pokoju brydżowym.

Sala, w której się znalazł okazała się być salą balową. U jej szczytu znajdował się czarny fortepian z na wpół otwartą klapą, a przy nim siedział młody mężczyzna, może nawet nastoletni chłopiec. Słuchacze okrążyli instrument, patrząc z podziwem na muzyka, który zakończył wesoły utwór. Rozległy się entuzjastyczne oklaski i prośby o więcej. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wziął głęboki oddech i po raz kolejny jego dłonie opadły na klawisze. Pierwsze dźwięki były ledwo słyszalne, jakby dobiegały z odległego miejsca, jednak wydawały się tak bliskie sercu, że przez salę przetoczyło się spokojnie westchnienie. Po chwili zaczął grać nieznacznie głośniej, jednak ta muzyka była wciąż równie subtelna niczym lekki wiatr. Nagle melodia przeszła we wzbierające na sile crescendo… by rozwinąć się w delikatne akordy arpeggio. Wydawałoby się to niesatysfakcjonujące, lecz w rzeczywistości to zwieńczenie wywołało przyjemny dreszcz w ciele Żeromskiego. Obserwował młodego pianistę intensywnie, jak ten zaczynał grać dynamiczniej i głośniej, jednak wciąż było to tak nienachalne, tak lekkie jak odbita smuga księżyca w niespokojnej tafli wody. Pisarz przymknął oczy i wyobraził sobie polanę, na którą zaprowadził go Tetmajer, i znajdujący się na niej staw. Słyszał szum leśnego strumienia, który harmonijnie z muzyką wydobywającą się z instrumentu wypełniał całe jego istnienie. Nie było słychać nic poza pięknymi dźwiękami, które zaczęły tracić na intensywności, by równie delikatnie jak się pojawiły, rozpłynąć  się w ciszę. Żeromski nie obudziłby się z tego transu, gdyby nie głośne brawa, którymi zostawał obsypany młodzieniec. Rysy jego twarzy były tak samo subtelne jak melodia przez niego zagrana. Uśmiechał się delikatnie ze spłoszoną miną, jednak widocznie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Pięknie gra, prawda? – zagaił do Żeromskiego starszy mężczyzna we fraku.

\- Tak, jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. – odpowiedział pisarz, wciąż patrząc na pianistę. – Nie wie pan, kto to jest?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tubalnie i odrzekł:

\- Ależ wiem! To mój syn, Karol. Stanisław Szymanowski, miło mi poznać. – pan Szymanowski wyciągnął dużą dłoń w stronę Żeromskiego, który uśmiechnął się z uprzejmym zdziwieniem.

\- A więc gratuluję potomka. Stefan Żeromski, również niezmiernie mi miło.

\- Pan jest Żeromski? To dla mnie zaszczyt. – Szymanowski zdawał się być szczerze szczęśliwy. – Czytałem pańskie opowiadania, bardzo przypadły mi do gustu, Karolowi zresztą też… Wie pan, niewielu ludzi podejmuje tak trudne tematy, a to przecież tak ważne… Serce mnie boli, gdy widzę tych młodych pełnych marazmu…

\- Nie tylko młodych… - wtrącił pisarz, myśląc o katastrofizmie głoszonym przez Tetmajera.

\- Ale na nich to wywrze najgorszy wpływ, nieprawdaż? Boję się, że ten mój syn też się na to nabierze…

\- A ile lat ma, jeśli można spytać? I kto go uczy?

\- Siedemnaście. A uczyłem go ja, - powiedział z dumą. – a teraz jest w szkole muzycznej Neuhauza.

Żeromski pokiwał głową, nie mając pojęcia, o jakiej szkole mężczyzna mówił. Siedemnastolatek zaczął ponownie grać, tym razem jeden z nokturnów Chopina.

\- Ten utwór, który wcześniej grał…

\- _Claire de lune_ Debussy’ego. – odrzekł Szymanowski natychmiast. – Karol uwielbia go, impresjonizm jest jego jedyną miłością, naprawdę… - zaśmiał się.

Znów Żeromski nie wiedział, o czym mężczyzna mówił i postanowił, że w najbliższej wolnej chwili wzbogaci swoją wiedzę o paru współczesnych kompozytorów. Mógłby słuchać młodego Szymanowskiego cały wieczór, jednak czas płynął, a on wciąż nie znalazł Tetmajera.

\- Pan wybaczy, ale ja muszę iść szukać pewnej osoby. – powiedział, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Jeszcze raz gratuluję talentu syna i proszę przekazać moje serdeczne pozdrowienia i wyrazy uznania.

\- Och, przekażę na pewno! Ja też muszę wyciągnąć go z tego tłumu. Biedak choruje na gruźlicę, nie może się przemęczać…

\- Gruźlica… Ona nas wszystkich kiedyś wpędzi do grobu. – odrzekł Żeromski, wzdychając. – Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia! Ale proszę kiedyś przyjechać na Kresy i zobaczyć naszą sytuację, to też wymaga interwencji… A pan ma do tego wielkie predyspozycje.

Żeromski poczuł się połechtany w duchu i zaznaczył w głowie, żeby pojechać kiedyś na wschód. Oraz opisać w przyszłości grę na fortepianie.

Wyszedł z sali, muzyka cichła stopniowo, aż zagłuszył ją zupełnie gwar rozmów. Nie mógł długo przebywać, słuchając Szymanowskiego, ale i tak ludzi przybyło niewiarygodnie dużo. Przestrzenny hall był pełen nowych gości, ludzka masa, gdzie kłębiła się czerń i popielaty dym, kompletnie przysłoniła jasne ściany i lustra, jakby pomieszczenie nigdy nie było pełne światła. Coraz większa duchota panowała naokoło, lecz nie sposób było nawet uchylić okna. Kelnerzy lawirowali pomiędzy stolikami i ludźmi, od sali do sali z co raz to nowszymi trunkami. Wyróżniali się na ciemnym tle swoimi krwiście czerwonymi kamizelkami, stąd zawsze wiadomo było, gdzie szukać alkoholu. Żeromski szukał jednak _jego._ Szukał tubalnego śmiechu, lekko zachrypniętego głosu. Szukał słodkawego opiumowego zapachu, jednak ten nigdzie nie dawał się uchwycić. Różne osoby pozdrawiały go, jednak żadnej z nich nie poświęcił uwagi aż do momentu, w którym przed jego oczami pojawił się sam Przybyszewski.

\- Pan Żeromski, jakże miło pana widzieć! Co prawda nie spodziewałem się pana w naszym gronie, jednak jest to niewątpliwie miła niespodzianka.

Czuć był od niego nieprzyjemną alkoholową woń zmieszaną z papierosowym dymem.

\- Też miło mi pana widzieć. – odpowiedział sucho.

\- Może przysiądzie się pan do mnie? – poeta zapytał przepełnionym dziwnie śliską słodyczą głosem.

\- Widzi pan, akurat kogoś szukam, więc…

\- Och, jestem pewien, że znajdzie pan swoją _zgubę_ bez problemu, a chwila relaksu nie zaszkodzi, czyż nie? – Żeromskiemu nie podobał się sposób, w jaki Przybyszewski wypowiedział słowo „zguba”, również nie uważał, by chwila z nim była chwilą relaksu, ale pomyślał, że Tetmajer może przebywać razem ze swoim współwładcą dekadentyzmu, więc postanowił pójść za poetą.

Po drodze spotkali Szymanowskich. Stanisław z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do Żeromskiego, jego syn stał tuż za nim. Patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem przez okno, nie zwracając uwagi na rozmawiających wokoło.

\- Panie Żeromski, chciałbym panu przedstawić mojego syna, Karola.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia młodzieniec wyrwał się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w stronę pisarza, podając mu dłoń, która była niewielka i delikatna, nieskażona pracą.

\- Bardzo mi miło, chciałbym pogratulować ci występu, był bardzo przejmujący.

Karol uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy zapłonęły dumą.

\- Dziękuję, to zaszczyt słyszeć to od pana.

Jego ojciec przyglądał się badawczo stojącemu u boku Żeromskiego Przybyszewskiemu, który z kolei patrzył z niepokojącym błyskiem w oczach w stronę jego syna.

\- Och, to Stanisław Przybyszewski. Panie Przybyszewski, to Karol Szymanowski, wschodząca gwiazda polskiej muzyki, i jego ojciec, Stanisław.

\- Niezmiernie mi miło. – Przybyszewski powiedział, wyciągając swoją dłoń w stronę Szymanowskich. – Widzą panowie, bardzo chciałbym… - zaczął, ale intuicja pisarza kazała mu przerwać tę rozpoczynającą się wypowiedź, która na pewno nie spodobałaby się żadnemu z panów. Ponadto, tak jak Stanisław, nie chciał by młody pianista został skażony brudem dekadenckiego grzechu i brzydoty, a przeczuwał, że do tego dążył poeta.

\- Proszę nam wybaczyć, ale poszukujemy znajomego, bardzo nam zależy na czasie. – powiedział uprzejmie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie poety, jednak skupił całą swoją siłę woli na tym, by jak najszybciej zostawić Szymanowskich w spokoju.

Gdy usiedli przy jednym z niewielu pustych stolików, z którego był dobry widok na korytarz prowadzący w głąb hotelu, Przybyszewski przyglądał się badawczo pisarzowi przez chwilę, po czym zaczął rozmowę.

\- Tetmajer musiał bardzo się namęczyć, by namówić pana do pozostania w Zakopanem, był pan już praktycznie jedną nogą w pociągu, czyż nie?

\- Tetmajer nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, to była moja decyzja. – odrzekł chłodno, co jednak nie było do końca prawdą. Ale ten człowiek nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Pan chyba mnie nie lubi. – powiedział dekadent, uśmiechając się w nieprzyjemny ironiczny sposób.

\- Czemu pan tak uważa? – zapytał Żeromski z uprzejmym zdziwieniem. – Nie znam pana, jak mam więc pana lubić albo nie?

\- Ale jak widać, nie chce pan mnie poznać.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale mój limit znajomych dekadentów został wyczerpany.

\- Tak? A ilu pan ich zna? -  głos Przybyszewskiego obrzydliwie ociekał ironią i pogardą.

\- Tetmajer wypełnił całe możliwe miejsce. – Żeromski odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Och tak, jego jest wszędzie pełno…

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pisarz nie wiedział, o czym mógłby rozmawiać z tym uosobieniem wad wszelakich i antytezą wszystkich jego własnych tez. Przypomniał sobie o tym, jak podobne myśli błądziły w jego głowie o Kazimierzu, jednak szybko zbeształ się za to w duchu. Tetmajer od początku go intrygował. Przybyszewski go po prostu brzydził.

\- Wnioskuję, że jest zatem bardziej dekadencki.

Żeromski westchnął ciężko. Czyli ci wszyscy dekadenci naprawdę prowadzili ze sobą chory wyścig.

\- Nie wiem, nie chcę porównywać pana do Tetmajera. – bzdura, przecież to właśnie robił zawsze. Zawsze oceniał zachowanie, odruchy, charakter Przybyszewskiego do drugiego poety. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, wysączył trochę gorzkawego płynu ze swojego kieliszka.

\- Widzi pan, nas się nie da nie porównywać. Jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi, to na pewno wszyscy zauważają, jednak to najlepsi przyjaciele prowadzą ze sobą najbardziej zażarte rywalizacje, prawda? My obaj wprowadziliśmy naród w nową epokę, nową estetykę i nowe pojęcie życia. Ale robiliśmy to niezależnie i to nas złączyło. Dlatego nie da się nas nie oceniać bez spojrzenia na drugiego. Jak królowie Sparty, niby razem, lecz naprawdę osobno. Więc pan też, jestem tego absolutnie pewien, patrzy na mnie przez pryzmat Kazia, chociażby przez to, że znał pan go wcześniej, czyż nie? – potok słów wylewał się z jego ust i zatapiał umysł Żeromskiego w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Trochę obawiał się jego przenikliwości, wzrok poety wydawał się bym srebrnym ostrzem, które przeszywało na wskroś jego duszę, a robiąc to, zaglądało w każdy zakamarek jego jestestwa.

\- Rozumiem, o co panu chodzi, jednak ja uważam, że tak naprawdę są panowie bardzo różni. Dlatego nie chcę oceniać, przynajmniej pana.

\- Ale może jednak? Na przykład na podstawie dokonań….

\- Cóż, przez Tetmajera jeszcze nikt się nie zabił, więc w tej kategorii chyba przoduje pan. – Żeromski odpowiedział, przypomniawszy sobie słowa poety, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Przybyszewski patrzył na niego przez chwilę z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak jego oczy były zimne jak stal.

\- No tak, jeszcze nikt tego nie zrobił. – odrzekł spokojnie. – Proszę nie mieć mi tego za złe, ale nie potrafię czuć smutku z tego powodu. Ta kobieta nic już dla mnie nie znaczy.

Pisarz poczuł wzbierające w nim złość i oburzenie. Jak on mógł… On był po prostu _zły._ Nie miał sumienia, nie miał serca.

\- Była matką pańskich dzieci. – chłód w jego głosie samego go odrzucił.

\- Żeby to ona jedna… -  zaśmiał się poeta w okrutnie nieprzyjemny sposób. – Ale dziwna rzecz, przywiązanie… Ona tak łatwo dała się uwiązać u mego boku, a ja… Ciekawa sprawa.

\- I pana to w końcu czeka. Zresztą już jest pan przywiązany. Do swojej zdegenerowanej filozofii.

\- Czy chce pan powiedzieć, że pan nie jest przywiązany do swojej?

Żeromski milczał. Obawiał się, w którym kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa.

\- Zresztą… tak jak i Tetmajer, ja nie przywiązuję się do nikogo.

Nieprzyjemny chłód przetoczył się przez ciało Żeromskiego. On był w stanie się przywiązać, pomyślał, pokazał to właśnie jemu… Ale czy taka była prawda? I co chciał Przybyszewski osiągnąć?

\- Pan Tetmajer jest nadzwyczaj wrażliwym człowiekiem, więc jestem pewien, że choć próbuje to ukryć, w głębi duszy jest naznaczony wieloma piętnami. -  w tym momencie próbował przekonać chyba też samego siebie.

\- Osoba, która przywiąże do siebie Tetmajera na dłużej, będzie moim bohaterem! – zawołał Przybyszewski ze śmiechem. - Jest pan niepoprawnym optymistą, panie Żeromski. Bardzo romantycznie patrzy pan na ludzi… A ja panu powiem, że znam Kazia nie od dziś i wiem, że nie jest naznaczony piętnem innym niż dekadencja.

\- Mówi to pan, bo chce pan, żeby tak było. – odrzekł pisarz ze złością. Może i znał go dłużej, ale tak naprawdę nie znał go w ogóle. Nie znał jego wnętrza, jego ludzkiej strony.

\- Hmmm… możliwe… jednak mam rację. Ja umiem czytać ludzi.

Cóż za pycha! Żeromski znów upił trochę z kieliszka, próbując uspokoić oburzenie.

\- Choć proszę spojrzeć, o wilku mowa.

Pisarz popatrzył w stronę korytarza i naprawdę zobaczył Tetmajera schodzącego po schodach. Od razu poczuł, że jego złość zostaje złagodzona, poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się od klatki piersiowej po całym ciele i widział małe światełko, które miało go wybawić z tej okropnej sytuacji. Jednak poeta podszedł do grupki mężczyzn stojących przy drzwiach, nie uraczając nawet spojrzeniem hallu. Zaraz za nim schodami zeszła kobieta, Żeromski mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć jej twarz. Przypomniał sobie jego spotkanie z Tetmajerem, które było w pewnym momencie przerwane przez nieznaną dziewczynę, i ze zgrozą odkrył, że była to ta sama osoba.

\- A może jednak ma pan rację? – odezwał się nagle Przybyszewski. – Może Kazik się _przywiązał_ do kogoś? Widziałem go z tą kobietą już nie raz, może to ona stanie się moją bohaterką…

I rzeczywiście, ku przerażeniu pisarza, kobieta podeszła do Tetmajera i chwyciła go delikatnie za ramię. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, Żeromski przywykł do kobiet dosłownie wiszących na poecie niczym sople lodu na gałęziach, gdyby Tetmajer nie objął jej mocno w pasie i nie przyciągnął do siebie, głaszcząc jej kibić. Ciepło w ciele Żeromskiego zniknęło, poczuł pochłaniającą wszystko z prędkością światła pustkę. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy, myślał, ale wiedział, że to znaczy wszystko.

\- Ludzkie uczucia są bardzo ciekawe, nieprawdaż? – z oddali dobiegł do niego głos Przybyszewskiego. – Potrafią rozbudzić w człowieku najwspanialsze, najwznioślejsze idee, ale wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, by całkowicie zrujnowały pieczołowicie budowaną pewność…

Czemu czytał go jak książkę… Czemu wiedział wszystko? Jego głos był niczym syk węża przedzierający się przez grube zapory i mury, przeszywający dogłębnie i rozlewający się po całym ciele. Mężczyzna wstał i dopił resztkę płynu ze swojego kieliszka. – Och, i może nikt przez Tetmajera nie odebrał sobie życia, ale on sam zamordował już wiele serc. Miłego wieczoru, panie Żeromski.

To powiedziawszy, odszedł w stronę stojących przy drzwiach. Pisarz od razu wstał i ruszył w nieokreślonym kierunku z jednym celem: opuścić to przeklęte miejsce jak najszybciej. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób odnalazł płaszcz, nie pamiętał w ogóle tego momentu. Oprzytomniał dopiero, gdy odźwierny ze zdziwieniem zapytał go, czy nie zechciałby komuś przekazać życzeń, skoro wychodzi tak wcześnie. Żeromski po chwili namysłu odpowiedział.

\- Może pan przekazać Kazimierzowi Przerwie – Tetmajerowi dokładnie to, co mówię: życzę panu spokojnych świąt w gronie najbliższych osób i mam nadzieję, że spędził pan ten wieczór w przemiły sposób.

Odźwierny miał zdziwioną minę, jednak kiwnął potakująco głową i otworzył Żeromskiemu drzwi, który  wszedł prosto w jądro zimnego śnieżnego wieczoru.


	8. Chapter 8

_Już północ — cień ponury pół świata okrywa,_   
_A jeszcze serce zmysłom spoczynku nie daje,_   
_Myśl za minionym szczęściem gonić nie przestaje,_   
_Westchnienie po westchnieniu z piersi się wyrywa._

_A choć znużone ciało we śnie odpoczywa,_   
_To myśl znów ulatuje w snów i marzeń kraje,_   
_Goni za marą, której szczęściu niedostaje,_   
_A dusza przez sen nawet drugiej duszy wzywa._

_Jest kwiat, co się otwiera pośród nocy cienia_   
_I spogląda na księżyc, i miłe tchnie wonie,_   
_Aż póki nie obaczy jutrzenki promienia._

_Jest serce, co się kryjąc w zakrwawionym łonie,_  
 _W nocy tylko oddycha, w nocy we łzach tonie,_  
 _A w dzień pilnie ukrywa głębokie cierpienia_.

                                                               _Sonet_ J. Słowacki (z utworów młodzieńczych)

 

Gdy wspominał w późniejszym czasie następne dni, nie za bardzo był pewien, w jaki sposób je przeżył. Nie pamiętał co myślał, co czuł, pamiętał tylko przejmujące zimno. Zimno, które przeszywało gruby płaszcz, z łatwością przenikało przez kolejne warstwy ubrań, by rozlać się po całym ciele, a potem wniknąć w mięśnie, przebić kości, przepołowić swoim ostrzem serce i dotrzeć do tej głęboko ukrywanej duszy. Czuł zimno wszędzie, lodowaty chłód otaczał całą jego egzystencję, a on nie umiał się ogrzać. Przez te dnie wstrząsały nim dreszcze w oczekiwaniu na upragniony pociąg, do którego powinien był wsiąść już dużo wcześniej. Nie wiedział, czy tak rychło podjęta decyzja była dobra. Miał pewność, że wygląda to jak melodramatyczna ucieczka, jednak czuł, że gdyby spędził choć dzień więcej w tym toksycznym środowisku, które niszczyło go od środka niczym korzenie drążące podziemne skały, kompletnie zatraciłby siebie. W stolicy polskich dekadentów nie potrafił myśleć. Jego głowa była na przemian pusta i wypełniona po brzegi tak, że nie mógł uchwycić żadnej myśli. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszył się, gdy masywna maszyna szarpnęła gwałtownie i zaczęła zwolna toczyć się po torach w stronę Krakowa.

Żeliwne koła kręciły się żwawo, pociąg pędził, na ile pozwalała mu lekka śnieżyca, świszcząc głucho co jakiś czas, a Żeromski wreszcie mógł przeanalizować wszystko, co przeżył. Przede wszystkim czuł niewyobrażalną złość na samego siebie. Nie czuł smutku, nie rozpaczał, nie czuł się zdradzony. Czuł się zawiedzony samym sobą. Wydawało mu się, że wraz z początkiem podróży wrócił na miejsce jego zdrowy rozsądek, który wrzeszczał triumfalnie „A NIE MÓWIŁEM? NIE MIAŁEM RACJI?”, uśmiechając się gorzko. Gniew rozsadzał jego wnętrze i Żeromski miał ochotę wydrzeć z siebie duszę, żeby przestać czuć ten żałosny zawód. Bo naprawdę, cóż on sobie myślał? Że uda mu się założyć sidła na Tetmajera i zatrzymać go przy sobie? Że poeta w te sidła wpadnie? Przecież to on był tym, który wpadał w sidła do tej pory. Jakim głupcem był, myśląc choć przez chwilę, że będzie mógł się z Tetmajerem zestarzeć, jakkolwiek absurdalnie by to brzmiało. Przecież  o n  był czołowym _dekadentem_ tego nieistniejącego kraju. Przecież był hedonistą do stopnia, który przechodził Żeromskiego pojęcie. I biedny pisarzyna Stefan, który w konfrontacji z tym demonem potrafił jedynie czerwienić się ze złości, on miałby być tym, który go trzyma w ryzach? Jakaż arogancja. Od początku Tetmajer mówił, że jest nim „zainteresowany”. Naturalne więc jest, że znudził się jednym zainteresowaniem i znalazł sobie inne, może bardziej tajemnicze… Lecz nie denerwowało go to tak bardzo, jak świadomość, że dał się tak łatwo zdobyć i udobruchać, że dał się sobą zabawić w tak dziecięcy i niepoważny sposób. I że on był tym, który w największym stopniu zachowywał się jak dziecko.

Spojrzał przez okno. Rozmazany krajobraz był teraz tylko przewijającą się bielą, czasem przerywaną brązową smugą drewnianych chat czy zieloną połacią lasu. Nie potrafił odróżnić kształtów, odcieni barw, wszystko było plamą. Zaśnieżona ziemia zlała się z zachmurzonym szarym niebem tak, że wydawało mu się, że jest w jednobarwnej toczącej się błyskawicznie kuli, która podążała w nieznane.

Dekadencja. Jak on nienawidził tego słowa.

Ukrył zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach i postanowił zdrzemnąć się.

Podróż była wyczerpująca i zdecydowanie zbyt długa. Gdy w końcu wysiadł z pociągu na dworcu w Kielcach, czuł, że nikt nigdy wcześniej w żadnej nieprzychylnej recenzji nie miał o nim tak złego zdania jak on o sobie po tych godzinach. Śniegu tu było znacznie mniej, jednak wiatr tak samo ostro smagał jego czerwone policzki. Ruszył dawno nie używaną drogą do swojego mieszkania, marząc jedynie o kubku gorącej herbaty.

Szedł szeroką ulicą, dorożki co jakiś czas turkotały po bruku pełne roześmianych pasażerów. Choinki błyszczały od bombek i łańcuchów w sklepowych wystawach, mieniąc się wesoło na wszystkie kolory. Ludzie niespiesznie poruszali się od szyldu do szyldu, to wchodzili, to wychodzili, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na dawno niewidzianego przybysza. Cieszyli się wciąż ledwo co przebytymi świętami, o których Żeromski mógłby śmiało powiedzieć jako o najgorszych. Lecz tak jak oni nie zauważali jego, on nie zauważał ich. Pruł przez wiatr prosto do utęsknionej kamienicy, a gdy wreszcie do niej dotarł, poczuł się po raz pierwszy w życiu na właściwym miejscu. Znajome obskurne ściany witały go jak syna marnotrawnego, brudne, gdzieniegdzie popękane szyby błyszczały radośnie w jego stronę. Żeromski patrzył na budynek z delikatnym czułym uśmiechem. Dom. Te same skrzypiące schody, te same trzeszczące drzwi, ten sam nieprzyjemny zapach pleśni i wilgoci, nic się nie zmieniło przez parę miesięcy jego nieobecności. Nawet na piętrze rozlegał się ten sam przeraźliwy krzyk dziecka, który akompaniował mu codziennie. Gdy wszedł do swojego mieszkania, spod jego stóp uniósł się szarawy obłoczek kurzu. Wszystko wydawało się być przysłonięte rzadką, lecz nieprzyjemną mgłą. Od razu wziął się za sprzątanie, czując że to doskonała forma oczyszczenia umysłu.

Dopiero w momencie gdy usiadł w starym fotelu, uświadomił sobie jak wielkie to mieszkanie jest, a jaki on mały przy nim. Ściany zdawały się być od siebie oddzielone o kilometry, meble rozrzucone jak bezludne wyspy na morzu, a on płynął statkiem po oceanie pustki. Za oknem rozpętała się zamieć, światło powoli przechodziło w tajemniczy absorbujący wszystko mrok, a on nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Dotychczas ciche tykanie zegara zamieniło się w dudniący łomot, krzyk dziecka rażący uszy, a świszczący wiatr w nieprzyjemne nieczyste dźwięki fletu. Woń stęchlizny unosiła się w pomieszczeniu jakby zagościła się tu na dobre, jednak w tamtym momencie darzył je nieopisanym uczuciem. I nagle uświadomił sobie jak bardzo samotny jest w swoim własnym domu. Nie był tak naprawdę sam odkąd wyjechał do Zakopanego. Tam zawsze ktoś przy nim był, czasem gospodyni, czasem Tetmajer czy inni literaci, zawsze obecność drugiej istoty towarzyszyła mu. A tutaj nie było nikogo. Był on. Poczuł przytłaczający ogrom świata, jakby on sam został zmniejszony do mikroskopijnych rozmiarów. Pustka z pomieszczenia wniknęła w niego i poczuł nagłą potrzebę ludzkiego kontaktu. Zwykłą chęć rozmowy. Jednak był sam. Choć tak naprawdę zawsze był sam, nawet w tatrzańskiej stolicy, mimo otaczających ludzi, do nikogo się nie przywiązał, może poza diabelnym poetą. Sam podążał przez życie, sam zmagał się ze swoimi lękami i zmartwieniami. Teraz też był sam, sam z pustką w duszy i kłuciem w sercu. Ale czy chciałby czegoś innego? A nawet gdyby chciał, czy _zasługiwał_ na coś innego? Czyż nie przekonał się, że jego wybory towarzyszów życia były dla niego tylko krzywdzące? Przeznaczone mu było iść samotnie, przeżywać świat w głuchej samotności i ciszy. Jednak ta cisza przecież nią nie była. Była wypełniona dźwiękami domu, dźwiękami natury. Jedynego dźwięku, którego brakowało, to głos mówiącego.

To była kolejna rzecz, która dobitnie go złościła. Zawsze uważał się za przyziemnego człowieka, którego nie wzruszają ckliwe historie, nie zwodzą kłamstwa. Więc dlaczego _ten_ głos stał się dla Żeromskiego gwoździem do trumny? Dlaczego dał się zwieść tym okrutnym słowom, które godziły w jego godność za każdym razem?

Bo darzyłeś go uczuciem.

Okropny głos jego zdrowego rozsądku znów się odezwał. I znów nie miał siły, by mu zaprzeczyć. Zresztą, jakie to miało znaczenie. Już dawno pogodził się z tym, że Tetmajer nie był mu obojętny, wręcz przeciwnie. Bolało go tylko, że było to jednostronne.

Przez następne parę dni żył znów w marazmie, jakby wrócił czas przedzimia. Nie potrafił znaleźć inspiracji, choć do zakończenia powieści zabrakło mu jedynie paru zdań. W ogóle nie był zadowolony z zakończenia. Już parę razy był bliski rozszarpania go na strzępki wraz z całą resztą pracy, lecz jego zdrowy rozsądek stał na straży i interweniował w czas. Czuł, że ten stan to przegrana z Tetmajerem. Że udało mu się go zniechęcić do pracy, wprowadzić w stan otępienia i beznadziei. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał, budził się w nim buntowniczy ogień karzący sprzeciwić się przegranej. Wtedy tkwił nad kartką z piórem z trochę większym poczuciem sensu, jednak kończyło się to wpadnięciem w głębszą pustkę. Wciąż nie potrafił wybaczyć sobie swoje głupoty. Aż pewnego dnia postanowił definitywnie zakończyć tę sprawę i doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszą formą zamknięcia drzwi Tetmajerowi w jego życiu jest uśmiercenie go. Oczywiście symboliczne.

Więc naprawdę zniszczył pierwotne zakończenie i stworzył nową postać, choć obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie wprowadzi do żadnej ze swoich opowieści dekadenta. Jednak ten był idealny. Bardzo nie chciał, by inżynier miał cechy Tetmajera, chciał by był tylko dekadentem, żeby to była jedyna łącząca ich cecha, jednak sposób wysławiania się, ta dziwna moc przekonywania… To był on.

I przypominał sobie jego zapach, który otumaniał i oplatał swoją słodyczą, jego głos, który zarzucał ciasne więzy bez ratunku, dotyk jego szorstkich dłoni, który drażnił jego skórę i za każdym razem wywoływał dreszcz i rumieniec. Nawet, gdy tylko wspominał. Nie płakał. To było zbyt krótkie, zbyt świeże, by rozpaczać, jednak niewątpliwie obiecujące. Ale z każdym przypomnieniem, wspomnienie zdawało się ulatywać i znikać. Czyli jego „terapia” działała. Lecz wciąż czuł rozpychającą się wewnątrz pustkę i tęsknotę za czymś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. A gdy był bliski uchwycenia tego, ta rzecz wymykała się mu przez palce i wracał do pełnego dziwnego rozżalenia punktu.

Właśnie, gdy jego powieść już była prawie ukończona, gdy już miał zakończyć na zawsze rozdział z Tetmajerem w roli głównej, w mieszkaniu rozległ się donośny dźwięk dzwonka. Podszedł do drzwi, nie zastanawiając się nad możliwym przybyszem, mając w głowie tylko rychłe zakończenie. Otworzył je i zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na gościa. Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer stał w progu z miną wyrażającą uprzejme zaskoczenie, jakby nie spodziewał się zobaczyć pisarza tutaj. Lub jakby nie spodziewał się, że ten mu otworzy.

Żeromski musiał zastanowić się przed reakcją. Jego spodziewał się najmniej. Bo cóż miałby do roboty ze starą zabawką? Obudziła się w nim cała nienawiść, która już zaczynała zanikać. Jednak postanowił nie zachowywać się tak melodramatycznie jak w Zakopanem i uprzejmie czekał aż poeta się odezwie.

\- Jestem w drodze do Warszawy i postanowiłem odwiedzić cię… Mam dla ciebie listy, wciąż przychodzą na zakopiański adres. – jego głos był formalny, uprzejmy, zupełnie niepasujący do oczu, które zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem.

\- Och, dziękuję _panu_ bardzo. – Żeromski odpowiedział równie uprzejmie, stanowczo akcentując zwrot do poety. – Czy coś jeszcze?

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, w którym mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Tak. – odrzekł krótko Tetmajer. Żeromski zawahał się, lecz odpowiedział.

\- W takim razie zapraszam do środka.


	9. Chapter 9

_Konaj, me serce - - po co żyć ci dalej?_  
_Żadne z twych pragnień nigdy się nie iści - -_  
 _wrzej, aż cię ogień wewnętrzny przepali,_  
 _i uschnij, na kształt oderwanych liści._

 _Milcz i umieraj. Ileżeś to razy  
zadrgało próżno; klątwy ileżkrotne  
na twe szalone rzucałeś ekstazy,  
i znów milczało - - dumne i samotne.  
__Konaj me serce_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Poezje. Seria pierwsza_ 1891)

Śnieg lekko prószył za oknem, przyklejając się do szyb, przez co w pomieszczeniu było dość, ciemno. Niewielkie lampy blado świecił, rozstawione po najodleglejszych kątach dość ciasnego salonu. Naprzeciwko zakurzonej sofy były drzwi otwarte na oścież, a z pomieszczenia za nimi wylewała się złotawa poświata. Widać było, że ten pokój jest lepiej oświetlony. Tetmajer zauważył kawałek wielkiego biurka zawalonego książkami, na którym stała duża lampa. Doszedł do wniosku, że to miejsce pracy Żeromskiego, który w tym momencie stał obok niego, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

\- Herbaty? – zapytał w końcu, przerywając milczenie.

\- Nie, dziękuję… Nie pijam herbaty. – odpowiedział poeta uprzejmie. Sam nie do końca wiedział, o czym chciał z Żeromskim rozmawiać.

\- To może chociaż wezmę pański płaszcz? – pisarz czuł palącą potrzebę robienia czegoś. Ta niezręczna atmosfera doprowadzała go do szału.

Tetmajer kiwnął tylko głową, rozpinając guziki ciężkiego płaszcza i zsuwając go z ramion. Żeromski ochoczo go wziął w ręce i wyszedł z nim do małego korytarza, ciesząc się z chwili samotności. Czego poeta mógł od niego chcieć, nie wiedział. Wątpił, żeby jego korespondencja była na tyle ważna, by przerywał dla niej swoją podróż. To raczej listy były pretekstem, żeby spotkać się z nim. Ale przecież to nie miało sensu. Po co Tetmajer chciał w ogóle się z nim widzieć?

Wrócił do salonu i zastał poetę siedzącego na sofie z nogą założoną na nogę, ręką przewieszoną przez oparcie, wpatrzonego przez okno. Sam podszedł do fotela znajdującego się na lewo i usiadł w nim, patrząc na Tetmajera. Ten zdawał się być zupełnie pogrążony w odległych myślach. Żeromski ściągnął z irytacją brwi i pomyślał, że poeta jest niemożliwy. Jednak nie towarzyszyła temu zwykła złość, którą zazwyczaj czuł w takich sytuacjach. Teraz jakby patrzył z tęsknotą na stare zdjęcie z dzieciństwa, na jakieś utracone wspomnienie, które, ku swojej zgrozie, witał z radością.

\- Więc? – znów to on zakłócił idealną ciszę. Poeta odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego tym przenikliwym, tak znajomym wzrokiem. Żeromski poczuł, jakby ten miał dostęp do każdego zakamarka jego świadomości, przeszywał go na wylot, badał, jednak w tym wzroku było jeszcze coś. Coś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Coś, czego nigdy nie widział w jego oczach.

\- Próbowałem się z tobą… z panem… skontaktować tuż po tym, jak pan wyszedł… - zaczął cicho. – Zresztą nie tylko mnie zmartwiła pańska nieobecność. Szymanowscy pana szukali, między innymi. Chcieli pana zaprosić do siebie, na Kresy. – Żeromski poczuł ciepło na wspomnienie gry młodego Karola. – Wyjechał pan tak nagle, martwiliśmy się.

\- Przykro mi, że nie poinformowałem całego miasta o swojej decyzji. Zresztą proszę nie mówić, że był pan aż tak zaskoczony, wiedział pan, że wyjazd był moim pragnieniem już od pewnego czasu. – pisarz odparł sucho, stukając nerwowo palcem wskazującym o poręcz fotela.

\- Tak… jednak myślałem, że udało mi się pana przekonać, by został pan. – Żeromski skrzywił się na wspomnienie owego _przekonywania._ Nie chciał tego pamiętać. – Czy chociaż jest panu tu lepiej?

To pytanie zaskoczyło pisarza. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad szczerą odpowiedzią. Czy było mu lepiej, tego nie był pewien. Na pewno czuł się swobodniej bez oczu poety, które zdawały się go śledzić w Zakopanem o każdej porze dnia. Tu mógł też pracować bez większych problemów i nieokreślonych przerw, jednak czy _naprawdę_ czuł się lepiej?

\- Nie jest idealnie, jednak ta zmiana klimatu dobrze mi zrobiła… - powiedział kryjąc niepewność, co Tetmajer od razu wyczuł, jednak nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

\- W takim razie cieszę się. Jeśli pan czuje się tu dobrze, nie powinno mnie to już martwić. – głos poety nie był taki jak zwykle. Brak mu było tej pewności siebie, tej hipnotyzującej właściwości, teraz brzmiał szczerze uprzejmie, bez wyraźnej wyższości. Żeromski miał wrażenie, jakby rozmawiał z zupełnie inną osobą.

Zapadło milczenie. Żaden z mężczyzn nie wiedział, co robić dalej, choć obaj wiedzieli, o czym w końcu będą musieli rozmawiać, lecz nie umieli się zmusić do przejścia do tej kwestii. Jednak niezręczność stawała się nie do zniesienia i właśnie, gdy Żeromski już miał grzecznie zasygnalizować, by Tetmajer rozważył opuszczenie jego domu, ten przerwał ciszę. Choć jego głos był tak cichy, że pisarz mógł spokojnie udawać, że nie dosłyszał.

\- Przybyszewski mówił, że pana widział jako ostatni… Czemu pan wyszedł?

W jego głosie zabrzmiało coś błagalnego, lecz pisarz doszedł do wniosku, że się przesłyszał. To było niemożliwe, by _on_ błagał go o cokolwiek.

\- Nie czułem się tam dobrze, więc czemu miałbym tam zostać? – odpowiedział w końcu. Sam był zaskoczony złością, z jaką wypowiedział te słowa. Nie chciał tłumaczyć się przed nim z niczego.

\- Czemu mi pan nie powiedział? Mogliśmy byli wyjść razem…

To szczyt bezczelności, pomyślał Żeromski. Wziął głęboki oddech i, starając się opanować drżący głos, odrzekł:

\- Widzi pan… Nie chciałem panu przerywać zabawy, a na pewno bawił się pan cudownie. – uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Skąd taki wniosek?

\- Panie Kazimierzu, – zaczął, tracąc nerwy, widząc jak niewinnie poeta się zachowuje. – czy my naprawdę musimy to roztrząsać? Czy naprawdę _ja_ mam panu przypominać, jak pan spędził wieczór wigilijny?

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu jest pan taki poirytowany. To pan wyjechał bez słowa, nie dopuszczając do siebie nikogo, nawet mnie… - głos mu się lekko załamał. Przymknął na chwilę oczy i ciągnął dalej. – Wnioskuję, że czymś pana zraniłem, zrobiłem coś nie tak, skoro potraktował mnie pan w ten sposób. To ja powinienem się obrażać.

\- Pan chyba sobie żartuje! – Żeromski już nie mógł tego znieść. – To jest jawny brak szacunku dla mnie i mojego honoru! – zerwał się z fotela, patrząc intensywnie w ciemne, jak zwykle nieprzeniknione tęczówki Tetmajera. – Myśli pan, że nabiorę się na pańską _niewinność_? To ostatni rzeczownik, który by mi się z panem kojarzył… Myśli pan, że nie widziałem?

\- Czego? – przerwał ostro poeta. Z jego oczu zaczęły się sypać groźne iskry. Powoli wracał władczy król dekadencji, mierząc Żeromskiego ciężkim spojrzeniem.

\- Pana! Z kobietą! – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie. Dyszał ciężko, jakby te dwa wykrzyknienia kosztowały go wiele wysiłku. Tetmajer początkowo patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym wzrok mu złagodniał.

\- Panie Żeromski, nie raz widział mnie pan z kobietami. To dlatego się pan obraził?

Pisarz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzeniem.

\- Obraził? Pan myśli, że ja się obraziłem? Panie Tetmajer, czy pan w ogóle rozumie, co ja zrobiłem?

\- Właśnie nie do końca. – odparł poeta. – Zawsze uważałem, że pański zmysł zrozumienia społeczeństwa i otoczenia jest bezbłędny, lecz teraz jest pan w wielkim błędzie. – dominująca do tej pory uprzejmość powoli zamieniała się w znajomy jadowity ironiczny syk.

\- Tak?! A niby jak mam rozumieć to, że wyszedł pan z nią z piętra mieszkalnego, po czym bezwstydnie lgnął pan do niej?

\- Panie Żeromski, zachowuje się pan jak zazdrosna niewiasta. Pan nie myśli rozumem! Ta kobieta nic nie znaczy, traktuję ją jak córkę, opowiadam jej historie, zresztą już panu to mówiłem.

\- Och, jeśli tak pan traktuje córkę… nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Zresztą czemu my w ogóle o tym dyskutujemy? – Żeromski opadł na fotel, wzdychając ciężko. Wciąż czuł na sobie ten lustrujący wzrok. – Przecież już się panu znudziłem. Pobawił się pan i odstawił, co jest całkowicie naturalne i powinienem się był spodziewać… - mówił odległym głosem, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą. Tetmajer patrzył na niego z nieodczytanym wyrazem twarzy, jednak jego oczy płonęły gniewem coraz bardziej.

\- Myśli pan, że traktowałem go jak zabawkę, którą można się znudzić?

\- A nie? – Żeromski uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Udało się panu mnie… _zdobyć…_ I później już nie było tak ciekawie. Ja to naprawdę rozumiem, w końcu nie jestem nikim ważnym. I nie czuję do pana żalu. Czuję żal do siebie, ponieważ dałem się tak łatwo w to wciągnąć…

Tetmajer nagle wstał, podszedł do Żeromskiego i opadł na kolana, biorąc jego ręce w swoje z oczami utkwionymi w jego.

\- Jak możesz tak myśleć… jak możesz myśleć, że traktowałem cię w ten sposób? Obdarzyłem cię uczuciem, jakim nie obdarzyłem nikogo. Byłeś… jesteś moją muzą i inspiracją, podziwiam ciebie i twoje dokonania, twoją postawę, która jest tak różna od mojej…

Żeromski nie patrzył na niego. Skupił wzrok na wiszącym na ścianie pejzażu przedstawiającym dziki ogród.

\- Nie wierzę. Nie wierzę w żadne twoje słowo, Kazimierzu. Chciałby, ale nie umiem. – spróbował odtrącić jego ręce, lecz Tetmajer był silniejszy. Ścisnął je mocniej tak, że ból zaczął być ledwo do wytrzymania. Ale Żeromski nie sprzeciwiał się.

\- Czy naprawdę ta kobieta jest takim problemem? Jej już nie ma, nie w moim życiu. Kazałem jej iść do diabła, gdy tylko próbowała… ale ty i tak tego nie widziałeś… Potrzebuję cię. – jego głos stał się bardziej  agresywny i natarczywy. – Przy tobie ten ból życia jest znośny… Co mam zrobić, byś mi uwierzył?

\- Kazimierzu, to nie ma sensu, nie widzisz? Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Że będziemy razem szczęśliwie żyli, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy? – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Kim ja w ogóle dla ciebie jestem? Przyjacielem? Kochankiem? Nie, to nie ma przyszłości… - wreszcie spojrzał w jego twarz. I doznał szoku. Oczy Tetmajera były wielkie, przepełnione bólem i wydawały się go błagać. Jego twarz wykrzywiona w bolesnym grymasie, jakby każde słowo zadawało większy cios. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Zrobiło mu się go żal, jednak po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni miał pewność, że to, co mówi, jest słuszne. - Twoja dekadencja, twój hedonizm, to mnie przeraża, nie widzisz? Tu już nie chodzi o tę dziewkę, takich sytuacji byłoby więcej. I najbardziej przeraża mnie to, że nie mógłbym powiedzieć wtedy nic. Miałbym patrzeć, jak jesteś oblegany przez te tłumy kobiet, wieszających się u twoich ramion, żeby później te ramiona mnie obejmowały?

\- Ale gdzie w tym problem? – poeta zawołał zdesperowanym głosem. – Przecież tak było, żyliśmy tak, w ciszy i spokoju…

\- A jak myślisz, ile to by mogło trwać? Lata ukrywania się… to męczące… Nie, ja myślałem długo nad tym i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie potrafię tak. I wiem, że bycie z tobą jest niemożliwe. Bo ty jesteś wolnym duchem, Kaziu… - uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ściskając wreszcie jego dłonie. – Powiedz mi, byłbyś w stanie dochować wierności i tajemnicy? Umiałbyś się oprzeć duchowi epoki? – poeta milczał. – I ja nie mam ci tego za złe… Ale nie chcę też wchodzić w tak zawiły układ. Dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy skończyć z tymi marzeniami szaleńców.

Czuł wewnętrzny spokój, choć nie był pewny, czy potrwa on długo. Tymczasem śnieg już całkowicie zalepił brudną szybę, przez co w salonie zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno. Pomarańczowe światło lamp naftowych ledwo rozświetlało kontury przedmiotów. Jedna z nich stała na stoliku przy fotelu i jej blask padał wprost na Tetmajera, który w nim wyglądał jak człowiek przeżywający niewyobrażalne rozterki wewnętrzne, jakby zupełnie się załamał. Żeromski był szczerze przestraszony jego stanem. Gdzie się podziała jego arogancja? Jego cięty język? Mężczyzna, który był w stanie jednym spojrzeniem wbić go w ziemię, teraz klęczał przed nim, ściskając jego dłonie jak deskę ratunku. W końcu po raz kolejny podniósł smutne oczy i zapytał.

\- Powiedz mi tylko… czy kochasz mnie? – jego zachrypnięty głos zabrzmiał w pomieszczeniu jak dzwon Zygmunta. Żeromski otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiego pytania od niego. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Oczywiście, zastanawiał się nad tym nie raz, lecz czy to była miłość?

I popatrzył w te błagające oczy, pełne smutku i bólu. A ten ból i smutek zalały jego serce. Odpowiedź stała się jasna.

\- Tak… - wyszeptał.

Nagle mężczyzna wykonał szybki gwałtowny ruch. Jedna z jego rąk puściła dłoń Żeromskiego i znalazła się na jego karku, ściągając go ku swojej twarzy. Ich usta spotkały się i pisarz powitał ten słodki opiumowy smak z tęsknotą. Cisza trwała naokoło, lecz oni byli we własnym świecie, świadomi tylko swojej obecności. Fale ciepła przechodziły nagle przez oba ciała, po czym zanikały. A oni, choć nie byli w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa, przekazywali sobie wszystko. I rozumieli siebie. Mogli tak trwać całą wieczność, czas rozciągał się, kurczył, pęczniał, rozszerzał… W końcu oderwali się od siebie niechętnie, wiedząc, że był to ostatni raz.

Tetmajer wpatrywał się w Żeromskiego z łagodnym uśmiechem, który chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu dotarł do jego oczu, które świeciły jednak smutnym blaskiem.

\- Dziękuję… - powiedział, całując dłoń Żeromskiego. Ten przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego dnia poeta pożyczył mu rękawiczki i zarumienił się, lecz jednocześnie miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby to wspomnienie stało się tak odległe, że aż nierealne, zniekształcone, nie należące do niego. Ale na pewno do niego należało. Tetmajer wstał i bez słowa wyszedł z salonu. Żeromski, zagubiony w myślach, po chwili też zerwał się i poszedł za nim. Poeta już zapinał ostatnie guziki ciężkiego zimowego płaszcza i odwracał się do wyjścia, gdy Żeromski poczuł, jak ogarnia go panika i zawołał:

\- Kazimierzu! – ten odwrócił się i spojrzał pustym pytającym wzrokiem. Jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada. Żeromski nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił, część jego nie chciała wypuścić poety za drzwi. Ale tak ma być, pomyślał stanowczo, pogodziłeś się z tym. – Uważaj na siebie…

Tetmajer kiwnął tylko głową i nacisnął klamkę. Żeromski chwilę jeszcze stał, wpatrując się w nieokreślony punkt, po tym jak drzwi do jego mieszkania zatrzasnęły się. Nagle poczuł ogromne zmęczenie, jakby ta rozmowa wyssała z niego całą energię. Powlókł się do sypialni i rzucił ciężko na łóżko.

To koniec. Naprawdę zamknął rozdział z Tetmajerem na dobre. Wiedział, że postąpił dobrze. Więc dlaczego czuł taką pustkę? Dlaczego miał ochotę płakać i wyć z nieznanej obcej rozpaczy?

Chyba naprawdę go kochał.


	10. Chapter 10

_Szukam cię - a gdy cię widzę,  
udaję, że cię nie widzę._

_Kocham cię - a gdy cię spotkam,  
udaję, że cię nie kocham._

_Zginę przez ciebie - nim zginę,  
krzyknę, że ginę przypadkiem..._

_Szukam cię_ K. Przerwa-Tetmajer ( _Erotyki_ 1902)

 

Pan Stefan Żeromski uważał się za głupca. Ochrzczony jako "sumienie narodu", jeden z niewielu współczesnych artystów tak trzeźwo patrzących na świat i otoczenie, stawiający bolesne, jednak trafne diagnozy społeczeństwa i jego paradoksów... tak o nim mówiono. A on wciąż czuł się największym głupcem. „Twardo stąpający po ziemi", myślał z goryczą. Ależ ci ludzie byli rozkoszni. Lecz skąd mogli wiedzieć, że ta ostoja upadających pod wpływem dekadentów wartości boryka się z problemami dziecinnymi, żałosnymi, jakby był zaledwie podlotkiem, tak o sobie myślał.

Ciepłe wrześniowe powietrze delikatnie łechtało go po twarzy, gdy stał na opustoszałym peronie. Wziął głęboki oddech i jego poharatane płuca z radością powitały dawkę świeżego tatrzańskiego powietrza. W oddali majaczyły wysokie obszarpane niedostępne szczyty, na które spojrzał z czułością. Zielone lasy rozciągały się po stromych zboczach, co poniektóre drzewa na niższych reglach już zaczynały żółknąć i czerwienieć, jednak większość wciąż biła soczystą letnią zielenią. Błękitne niebo posmagane było białymi cirrusami niczym płótno ledwie maźnięte pędzlem. Z oddali dobiegał miejski gwar, jednak na dworcu wciąż dominowała cisza. Żeromski pomyślał, że wszystko jest takie samo jak niecały rok temu, gdy przybył do Zakopanego ostatnim razem. Tak, natura wciąż trwała niezmiennie, a jednak on miał wrażenie, że przez te miesiące przeżył pół swojego życia.

Po wydaniu przygód doktora Judyma zdobył niemałą sławę i nie mógł nie być dumnym z siebie. Obawiał się, że wśród katastroficznych nastrojów jego aktywistyczne działanie odbije się bez echa, jednak został miło zaskoczony. Ludzie chcieli zmian. Przekonał się wreszcie, że nieistniejąca Polska nie kończy się na dekadenckim Zakopanem, o czym z jakiegoś powodu był przekonany stosunkowo długo. Ale, choć dostawał wiele propozycji współpracy, nie czuł się dobrze z samym sobą. Wciąż czuł dziwny balast, niechciany ciężar i najgorsze było to, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym ten nadbagaż jest. Nie bez powodu odpowiadał na zaproszenia artystów z każdego miasta prócz stolicy górskiej. Odwiedzał swoich dawno zapomnianych znajomych w różnych miastach, jednak nie potrafił zmusić się do podróży na południe. I to właśnie było dziecinne. Ponieważ bał się tego miejsca. Bo był tam _on_.

Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer tkwił w Zakopanem cały czas. I nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ostatecznie tam przecież mieszkał. Jednak przez niego właśnie Żeromski nie chciał pojawić się w tym miejscu. I to był kolejny dowód jego głupoty. Przecież był dorosłym dojrzałym i poważnym mężczyzną, więc nie powinien zachowywać się w tak żałosny sposób. Ale obawiał się spotkania. Nie wiedział, jak by zareagował. W ciągu tych dziewięciu miesięcy od ich ostatniego spotkania wiele razy wspominał swoje ciche bolesne "Tak." i za każdym razem pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię. Z zażenowania nad melodramatyzmem tego wspomnienia oraz z gryzącego go żalu, do którego bardzo długo nie potrafił się przyznać przed samym sobą. Zresztą długo zajęło mu też pogodzenie się z uczuciami jakie do poety żywił. Więc, gdy już przestał oszukiwać się, zalała go fala żalu. Ponieważ stracił szansę życia. Jednak musiał być konsekwentny w swoich działaniach i teraz nie mógł tego zmienić. Miał honor. Dlatego unikał Zakopanego. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby wrócił i spotkał to wcielenie demona, krótko mówiąc, honor by stracił kolejny raz. Ze zgrozą odkrył, że jest niepoprawnym romantykiem w uczuciach. I gdzież jest to twardo stąpające po ziemi sumienie narodu?

Ale nie dane mu było ukrywać się w Kielcach na długo. Zły los, a raczej jego wątłe płuca, skazały go na kolejną podróż w Tatry. Wątpił w skuteczność tej kuracji, przekonywał swojego lekarza na wiele sposobów, jednak był on nieustępliwy. I Żeromskiemu trudno się było dziwić... Sam odczuwał drastyczne pogorszenie zdrowia, jego kaszel stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy, a on sam słabł z każdym dniem. Ponadto nie mógł w nieskończoność ignorować zaproszeń z Zakopanego. Szczególnie przekonał go o tym list od Kasprowicza, w którym wręcz błagał o spotkanie. Żeromski słyszał o tym, co niekwestionowany król dekadentyzmu, Przybyszewski, zrobił w Wilnie i nie mógł nie współczuć biednemu poecie. Nienawidził Przybyszewskiego, w głębi duszy nawet obwiniał go za to, że sam postąpił w święta Bożego Narodzenia w taki, a nie inny sposób.

Tak więc pan Żeromski pokonał strach i postanowił zawitać znów w Tatrach. I cieszył się wielce. Tęsknił za górami, za tym świeżym zapachem, nawet za tym gwarem, który tutaj wydawał się znajomy.  W końcu ruszył w stronę miasta. Szedł znajomymi uliczkami, mijał stare kolorowe szyldy. Unosił się charakterystyczny zapach kożuchów zmieszanych z mdlącą wonią owczych serów i wełny. Ludzie naokoło czasem odwracali się w jego stronę, szeptali między sobą, jednak on zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić w ostatnim czasie. Z uśmiechem podążał tak wiele razy przebytą przez siebie drogą aż dotarł pod Czerwony Dwór, swoją zakopiańską „rezydencję”, jak go nazywał. Nie uprzedził nikogo o swoim przybyciu, nie chciał wywoływać zamieszania, jednak wiedział, że jego nagłe pojawienie się na pewno nie zostanie niezauważone. Tym jednak się w ogóle nie przejął.

Po dwóch godzinach pełnych radosnych krzyków właścicielki, jej przepytywań i opowieści Żeromski mógł w końcu wyjść w poszukiwaniu Jana Kasprowicza, który oczywiście też nie wiedział o jego przyjeździe, przez co pisarz nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać. Postanowił spróbować w hotelu Morskie Oko. I przypomniał sobie swoją ostatnią wędrówkę tą trasą. Cieszył się wtedy jak dziecko, nie wiedząc, że może i lepiej by było, gdyby był spędził ten wieczór samotnie. Ale to były wspomnienia. Słońce wisiało nisko na niebie, jednak wciąż rzucało intensywne światło odbijające się w szybach. Zaczął wiać chłodny wiatr, choć nie był nieprzyjemny. Żeromski dotarł w końcu przed monumentalny biały budynek. Wszedł po schodach, drzwi zostały otworzone przez odźwiernych i znalazł się znów w jasnej przestronnej sali. Ostatnio zapamiętał oblane pomarańczowawym blaskiem ściany i światło odbijające się w lustrach. Teraz było ciemniej, jednak wciąż równie pięknie. Ludzi też było zdecydowanie mniej. Gdzieniegdzie przy stolikach siedziało parę osób, sącząc leniwie z kieliszków. Jego wejście wywołało niewielkie poruszenie wśród gości, którzy zaczęli mu się kłaniać. On uśmiechnął się do nich i podszedł do recepcjonisty, pytając o cel swoje wizyty. Okazało się, że trafił dobrze, lecz Kasprowicza nie było w tamtym momencie w pokoju. Westchnął i postanowił poszukać w Siedlisku Demonów, czyli gospodzie. Wychodząc, spojrzał w stronę miejsca, gdzie siedział ostatnim razem z Przybyszewskim. Na samo wspomnienie poczuł, jak ucieka z niego towarzysząca od postawienia nogi na zakopiańskiej ziemi radość. Ale teraz tu Przybyszewskiego nie było. I prawdopodobnie nigdy już go nie zobaczy, czego w żadnym wypadku nie żałował. Jednak poczuł znajome ukłucie w okolicy serca, gdy przypomniał sobie sylwetkę Tetmajera. Za każdym razem dziwiło go to, jak ten człowiek mógł wryć się w jego umysł w tak krótkim czasie.

Spacer pod gospodę otrzeźwił go trochę, więc wszedł do środka zamaszystym krokiem, czego od razu pożałował. Drzwi, które jeszcze parę miesięcy temu tylko czasami wydawały potępieńcze jęki, tym razem zaskrzypiały boleśnie, przez co wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Żeromskiego, który oblał się delikatnym rumieńcem. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, _kto_ oprócz Kasprowicza może się tu znajdować i ogarnęła go panika. Za to przez salę przeszedł podniecony szept, po czym parę głosów zaczęło wołać na powitanie. Żeromski lustrował wzrokiem pomieszczenie, szukając znajomej twarzy, jednak najwidoczniej Tetmajer postanowił opuścić swoje królestwo. Ale udało mu się zauważyć ciemną grzywę tego, kogo szukał na początku. Wszedł do środka pozdrawiając parę osób, podszedł do zatopionego w myślach mężczyzny. Leżał przed nim stos zapisanych pokreślonych kartek, a sam Kasprowicz patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w nieokreślony punkt.

\- Można? – Żeromski zapytał, odsuwając jedno krzesło. Kasprowicz wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i spojrzał na przybysza. Początkowe zdziwienie zamieniło się w szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ależ proszę! – zawołał radośnie. – Myślałem, że pan nigdy nas nie odwiedzi, proszę siadać! Czemu nie dał pan znać?

Zaczął pospiesznie składać papiery, robiąc miejsce na stole.

\- Napije się pan?

\- Nie, dziękuję. – odpowiedział pisarz uprzejmie, rozglądając się dokoła. To miejsce również nie zmieniło się w ogóle. Ten sam zaduch i przytłaczające otępiające uczucie dominowało w każdym kącie. Ścisk i tłok, smród, hałas, gwar… jednak Żeromskiemu czegoś brakowało. Czegoś, co kojarzyło mu się wybitnie z dekadencką naturą. Brakowało mu odurzającej słodyczy… Przez ludzkie głosy starała się przebić ta sama jękliwa muzyka. Całość wypierała każdą myśl z głowy, zostawiając chaos. Żeromski zdążyć zapomnieć, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził tego miejsca.

\- Pan pozwoli, że zapytam… - jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Kasprowicza. – Ale dlaczego pan postanowił nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością?

\- Och, przecież nie mogłem odmówić pańskiej prośbie. – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – A i mój lekarz wysłał mnie na kurację… jakby to miało przedłużyć mi życie… - dodał, śmiejąc się gorzko. Kasprowicz uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Jednak cieszę się, że to zrobił. Nie ukrywam, że zależało mi na rozmowie z panem. – zapadła na chwilę cisza, w której Żeromski czekał cierpliwie. – Jestem w trochę beznadziejnej sytuacji…

\- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu pańskiej żony. – powiedział pisarz cicho. – Jeśli mogę jakoś panu pomóc…

\- To dość egoistyczne, ale głównie zależy mi na rozmowie. A czuję, że tutaj z nikim nie umiem znaleźć wspólnego języka… Zresztą chyba tylko pan jeden przekonał się o tym, jaki naprawdę potrafi być Przybyszewski… - Żeromski poczuł obrzydzenie na samo jego wspomnienie.

\- Tak… ten człowiek… czy on w ogóle jest człowiekiem? Czy to nie jest wcielenie demona?

Kasprowicz zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem o tym mówić, ale chwalił się tym, że wywołał w panu dekadenta.

Żeromski ściągnął brwi. Tak, sam już dawno zrozumiał, że dał się zmanipulować, jednak usłyszenie tego od kogoś z zewnątrz było upokarzające.

\- Tak mówił? Cóż, przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale chyba nie udało mu się.

\- Chciałbym to powiedzieć o sobie… Wie pan, co mnie najbardziej boli? Że sam sobie na to zasłużyłem. Zaprosiłem go, zaufałem mu jak głupi… Powinienem był się spodziewać, wiele razy powtarzał, że wypleni ze mnie aktywizm i proszę zobaczyć, co się ze mną stało… - rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, rzucając pogardliwe spojrzenia ludziom i obiektom.

\- Ale skąd mógł pan wiedzieć… To normalne, że nie podejrzewa się przyjaciół o zdradę. To nie pańska wina. A on za to w końcu zapłaci, nic nie zostaje nieocenione we wszechświecie.

\- Tylko czemu moim kosztem… i pańskim też.

\- To, co spotkało mnie, było tylko i wyłącznie moją winą, to inna sytuacja…

\- Ale pozbawił pana przyjaciela, czyż nie?

Rozmawiali długo, a sama rozmowa przypominała bardziej wymienianie się żalami w celu ustalenia, kto ma gorzej. Jednak Żeromski nieprzerwanie współczuł poecie, a jego nienawiść do Przybyszewskiego wchodziła na coraz wyższe poziomy. Pomieszczenie zaczęło się zagęszczać coraz bardziej, robiło się goręcej i bardziej duszno, a pisarz pokasływał coraz częściej. Przypomniał sobie, jak w takich momentach Tetmajer wręcz wyganiał go na świeże powietrze, ale tym razem jego tu nie było. I nie był pewny, czy powinien się cieszyć czy nie.

\- Chciałbym panu pogratulować sukcesu. – powiedział Kasprowicz nagle. – Pańska powieść jest naprawdę genialna, dawno nie czytałem czegoś tak trafnego.

\- Ach, dziękuję. – odpowiedział, czując rozpierającą go dumę. – Muszę panu się przyznać, że obawiałem się reakcji. Szczególnie w obecnej sytuacji, gdy wszyscy są nihilistami… Choć sami nie wiedzą, czym nihilizm jest. To po prostu modne.

\- Och, ale nawet zagorzali dekadenci doceniają pańską pracę. Zdarzyło mi się rozmawiać na ten temat z panem Tetmajerem. – Żeromski poruszył się niespokojnie. Był ciekaw, co Tetmajer myślał o jego publikacji. – Kto by pomyślał, że akurat on będzie pańskim największym obrońcą! Naprawdę ceni pańską pracę. Wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. – Żeromski poczuł, jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele, jednak zaraz zostało zduszone przez palące poczucie winy.

\- Bardzo mi miło. – odpowiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. – Dawno nie miałem okazji do rozmowy z nim… Pomyśleć, że kiedyś wręcz było to dla mnie męczące…

\- Hmmm… On sam wydaje się teraz nieskory do dyskusji. Jest cichszy. I dużo tworzy… No cóż, dobrze, że ma wenę. Jak widać, zranione serce działa jak najlepsza muza.

\- Zranione serce? Tetmajera? – zdziwił się.

\- Sam nigdy nie wspominał, ale plotki głoszą, że ma złamane serce… To prawda, że od dłuższego czasu raczej prowadzi życie samotnika, choć kobiety lgną do niego jak zwykle.

Przez głowę Żeromskiego przeszła myśl, że poeta wciąż przeżywa och dramatyczne „rozstanie”, jednak od razu odrzucił tę myśl. Tylko on był na tyle głupi, żeby roztrząsać wszystko przez zbyt długi czas.

\- To ciekawe. Kto mógłby zranić serce Tetmajera…

Kasprowicz spojrzał na niego badawczo, a jego wzrok był prawie tak przeszywający i ciężki jak wzrok Tetmajera.

\- Pan był blisko niego swego czasu, powinien pan wiedzieć.

\- To było dawno i krótko. – odrzekł wymijająco, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Kasprowicz _wie._

\- Przybyszewski naprawdę powinien być dumny. Ma swoich dekadentów, stworzył ich… A Tetmajer często o panu mówi, jeśli w ogóle się odzywa.

\- Ach tak?

\- Tak tak… To znaczy nie wymienia z nazwiska, ale nie trzeba być wróżką, żeby wiedzieć, o kim mówi.

Zapadła cisza, w której Żeromski starał się przypomnieć, ile razy on rozmyślał o poecie. Nie potrafił zliczyć.

\- Nie wiem, co się między panami wydarzyło, ale wiele osób twierdzi, że pod koniec tamtego roku Tetmajer zmienił się. Na lepsze. Był bardziej otwarty. Teraz… Czasami wygląda jak sama śmierć.

Poczucie winy rozpalało go od środka. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za tę zmianę. Za wszystko.

\- No cóż, do tego prowadzi jego chorobliwy dekadentyzm. – odpowiedział obojętnie. – Ostrzegałem go.

\- Może ostrzeżenia to za mało. Panie Żeromski, pan był w Zakopanem w grudniu…

Nagle poczuł frustrację. Czy on ma być mesjaszem? Co ma zrobić? Kasprowicz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co było między nim i Tetmajerem, nie rozumiał, że to nie takie proste.

\- Pan nie wie... pan nie wie, jak wyglądała nasza… relacja. – wyrzucił z siebie, siląc się na spokój. – Zresztą, czego pan ode mnie oczekuje? Tetmajer ma wielu przyjaciół jeszcze z dzieciństwa, kimże jestem ja?

\- Ja niczego nie oczekuję, tylko rzucam swoje spostrzeżenia. – odpowiedział poeta usprawiedliwiającym tonem.

\- A w ogóle czemu zależy panu tak na ratowaniu Tetmajera z dekadencji? Sam pan jest jednym z nich.

\- Może jestem, ale nie chciałbym, żeby historia przedwcześnie straciła geniusza poezji.

Przez ciało Żeromskiego przeszedł nieprzyjemny chłód.

\- Ależ proszę nawet nie mówić takich rzeczy! – wykrzyknął ze złością. – Tetmajer nie jest aż tak niepoważny…

\- A co ma do stracenia?

Mnie. Chciał zawołać. Ale nie mógł. Nagle dostał ataku nieprzyjemnego kaszlu. Gdy ten ustał, Żeromski zerwał się z krzesła.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale na mnie już czas. Bardzo było mi miło, ale moje płuca już nie wytrzymują. Do widzenia.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum, aż w końcu dotarł do drewnianych drzwi i wypadł na świeże powietrze. Wziął głęboki uspakajający oddech. Poczuł nagły lęk. Choć wiedział, że to głupie, że Tetmajer nie targnął by się na swoje życie, czuł potrzebę zobaczenia go żywego. Żeby się upewnić. Ale nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać. Zawiał zimny wiatr. Parę liści spadło wolno na plac przed gospodą, a on przypomniał sobie, jak Tetmajer owinął go po raz pierwszy swoim szalikiem. Wstyd było mu przyznać, ale wciąż go miał. I nagle wpadło mu do głowy idealne miejsce, w którym poeta _musiał_ być.

Nie pamiętał dobrze ścieżki, szedł jakby po omacku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jakimś cudem trafi na odpowiednią ścieżkę prowadzącą w głąb lasu. Słońce wciąż jeszcze wisiało nad górami, jednak niebo zaczęło już przybierać złotawą barwę. W końcu trafił przed las, gdzie zauważył wydeptaną ścieżkę. Dalej nic mu ona nie mówiła, jednak postanowił zaufać sobie i ruszył nią. Las był ciemniejszy, niż pamiętał, może dlatego, że wtedy słoneczne promienie odbijały się od białego śniegu. Teraz dominowała zieleń w przeróżnych odcieniach. Ściółka chrzęściła pod nogami, wiatr szeleszczał między wysokimi koronami, a wokół unosił się świeży orzeźwiający zapach. Ścieżka skręciła gwałtownie w lewo i Żeromski zauważył, że u jej końca widnieje duża przerwa między drzewami. Otrzepując się z liści i igieł poszedł w jej stronę. Po chwili znalazł się na znajomej polanie, która jednak wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej. Była rozległa. Zadawała się większa niż ostatnio. Wysoka trawa delikatnie kołysała się na wietrze, a tuż pod górskim zboczem majaczył błyszczący złoto w słońcu staw. Niebo już zdążyło zrobić się pomarańczowo-różowe, a samo Słońce chować się za ostrymi szczytami. Nad stawem Żeromski zauważył ciemną postać, która zdawała się schylona siedzieć. Co właściwie chciał zrobić – nie wiedział. Ale już dawno przyzwyczaił się do tego stanu. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w stronę stawu.

Wędrówka przez wysoką trawę wcale nie była przyjemna. Co chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby jakiś wąż wślizgiwał mu się pod nogawkę, a gryzoń gotów był do ataku jego kostek. Jednak w końcu dotarł do siedzącego mężczyzny. Był schylony nad oprawionym w ciemną skórę notatnikiem i zapisywał coś starannie, nie zwracając uwagi na nowego przybysza. Żeromski czuł, jakby serce miało wyskoczyć mu z klatki piersiowej. Nie wiedział, po co tu przyszedł. Nie, wiedział. Miał się przekonać, że Tetmajer żyje, jakkolwiek żałośnie by to nie brzmiało. Więc mógł tak naprawdę już wracać, dowiedział się, że poeta jeszcze żyje. I już był gotów odwrócić się i odejść bezszelestnie, pochłonięty pracą mężczyzna i tak go nie zauważył, jednak poczuł nagłe drapanie w gardle i nie mógł powstrzymać kaszlnięcia. Na ten znajomy odgłos Tetmajer podniósł głowę i obrócił w jego stronę, a Żeromski nie zdążył odwrócić wzroku.

Jego oczy były takie same. Nieodczytane, tajemnicze, przygaszone. Jego spojrzenie przytłaczające i badawcze. Przyglądał się z mieszaniną uprzejmego zdziwienia i obojętności Żeromskiemu, który nie wytrzymał i rzucił:

\- I czemu mi się tak pan przygląda?

\- Och, zastanawiam się, czy nie przesadziłem z opium.

\- Mam niby być pańską halucynacją?

\- Niewykluczone. – Tetmajer po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny łobuzerski sposób, a Żeromskiego zalała fala wspomnień i irytacji. Zauważył, że Tetmajer siedzi na szerokiej kłodzie i podszedł do niej, siadając obok poety. Było mu duszno od wysiłku. Do jego nosa doszedł słodko-mdlący zapach i poczuł spokój. Zapomniał, czym stał się dla niego. Jego zmysły powitały go z rozkoszą. Ale wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenie towarzysza.

\- Nie wyjawi mi pan, czemu zaszczycił mnie pan wizytą? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Sam nie wiem… - odrzekł cicho pisarz.

\- Ach, panie Żeromski, jest pan zagubiony jak zwykle. – Tetmajer odparł ze śmiechem, na co Żeromski oblał się rumieńcem. – Może tutaj też się pan zgubił?

\- Nie, przyszedłem tu specjalnie… - zapadła cisza, w której Żeromski zastanawiał się, co właściwie powiedzieć. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu wcale nie czuł się niezręcznie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł komfort. – Słyszałem… Że pański dekadentyzm staje się coraz… głębszy…

\- Taka jest kolej rzeczy, czyż nie? Sam pan o tym mówił.

Znów zrobił się cicho. Żeromski patrzył na odbijające się w tafli stawu zachodzące słońce. Miało zdeformowany kształt przez wywołane przez wiatr fale. Jednak było w tym coś magicznie pięknego. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł świeże powietrze zmieszane z opium.

\- Pan pokazał, czym może skończyć się skrajny dekadentyzm… - powiedział cicho po chwili poeta.

\- Słucham? – zapytał zdezorientowany Żeromski.

\- Inżynier.

\- Och…

Nie. To zupełnie nie o to chodziło, pomyślał. Poczuł się głupio, uświadamiając sobie, że rozmawia z pierwowzorem uśmierconego bohatera. Teraz wiedział, że jego autoterapia nie zadziałała w żaden sposób, tylko dodała mu wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Wie pan, dużo myślałem przez ostatnie miesiące. I przekonał mnie pan. Dekadencja to jest zgubna droga. Ale cóż nam pozostało, nam, którzy i tak tracimy wszystko… Nie mówię tego, żeby pana przekonać do przejścia na moją stronę. Chciałbym tylko, żeby pan zrozumiał.

\- Ależ czy naprawdę traci pan wszystko? Proszę spróbować choć przez chwilę trzeźwo popatrzeć na świat, a uświadomi sobie pan, że ma pan dużo do zyskania. Nie da się patrzeć jedynie przez pryzmat metafizycznych odczuć i doznań.

Tetmajer patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na majestatyczne góry.

\- Popatrzeć trzeźwo na świat i po raz kolejny zorientować się, ile rzeczy straciłem z doczesności…

Żeromski nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Rzeczywiście widział, że poeta się zmienił. Czyżby to naprawdę było skutkiem tego, co między nimi minęło?

\- Ale czy są to rzeczy, których nie da się odzyskać?

Tetmajer odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął blado. Jego oczu zabłysnęły smutkiem.

\- W większości… Niech pan sam mi powie. Czy tego nie da się odzyskać?

Pisarz długo nie odpowiadał. Przez ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Czy naprawdę byli skazani na porażkę? Czy naprawdę było niemożliwym wrócić do tych szczęśliwych momentów?

\- Nie wiem… - odpowiedział cicho, nie patrząc w oczy Tetmajera. – Ja cię przepraszam… to moja wina. Ja… dałem się zmanipulować, byłem egoistą… i też namieszałem ci w głowie… ja sam nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Tak bardzo skupiłem się na sobie, na chronieniu swojego… kokonu bezpieczeństwa, że skrzywdziłem ciebie. Nie chciałem tego.

Nie wiedział, skąd w nim chęć wypowiedzenia tego wszystkiego. Ale czuł, że tak trzeba, że może coś to zmieni.

\- A gdy już wiedziałem, co… znów byłem egoistą. Jestem głupcem. Myślałem o tym tak długo, zamiast żyć dalej… ty pewnie już masz inne zmartwienia, tak by postąpił dojrzały człowiek…

Poczuł na swojej dłoni ciepłą dłoń Tetmajera.

\- Ja? Dojrzały? – zapytał z uśmiechem poeta. – Jesteś pewien, że mówisz do mnie?

Żeromski zaśmiał się.

\- Spójrz. Traktuję poezję poważnie, to znaczy od lat doskonalę się i tworzę. Ciebie… ciebie też traktowałem poważnie, choć może i tak się nie wydawało… ale uszanuję każdą twoją decyzję.

Ścisnął mocno jego dłoń. Pisarz poczuł, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem z rozpaczy. Nie myślał, nie wiedział, co myśleć.

\- Odszedłem… Świat się cały nie zwalił ani runęły pod nim rusztowania, tylkom u progu twojego zostawił całe… pragnienie… i miłość kochania…

Jego głos drżał. A Żeromski nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Czy to nie jest szczeniackie? – zapytał ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- A czy my nie jesteśmy tylko dziećmi?

\- Więc wolno mi nie wiedzieć, czego chcę? – w końcu przeniósł wzrok na poetę.

\- Oczywiście. Czy ja zatem mogę spróbować pokazać ci, czego możesz chcieć?

Po raz kolejny w swoim życiu poczuł, jak głos go zniewala. Ale chciał tego. Stęsknił się za tym. Tetmajer wstał, chowając notes do kieszeni płaszcza. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Żeromskiego, pytając:

\- Idziesz ze mną?

Słońce całkowicie zaszło na wysokie góry, jednak jego światło wciąż rozświetlało niebo na pomarańczowy kolor. Jednak nie była to jednolita barwa. Mieszanka złota, krwistej czerwieni… A wszystko to odbijało się w zniekształconej tafli wodnej, która mieniła się i lekko kołysała. Odbite góry zdawały się płynąć w otchłań. Żeromski spojrzał na stojącego przed sobą mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w głowie miał jedno pytanie: czy było warto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO JUŻ KONIEC  
> Postanowiłam zostawić zakończenie otwarte, tak jak zwykł to czynić mój guru Stefan (choć przyznam, że na początku miałam w planach coś innego).  
> Chciałabym bardzo podziękować wszystkim, którzy wspierali mnie w długim procesie twórczym, szczególnie, że to "dzieło" nie powstało jako poważna decyzja. Jednak muszę przyznać, że jestem z niego dumna :') nie pozostaje nic, tylko modlić się o Młodą Polskę na maturze i możliwość odwołania się.   
> Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy uznali, że ta praca jest warta ich uwagi <3 (Nie spodziewałam się, że zyska to jakikolwiek rozgłos)  
> Mam nadzieję, że była to dla Was miła lektura, która wniosła coś świeżego do Waszego fandomowego świata.   
> Może kiedyś jeszcze powstanie coś ciekawego w tym młodziutkim malutkim fandomie, jeśli tylko znajdzie się ktoś, dla kogo czytanie takich rzeczy jest przyjemnością c:  
> Także do zobaczenia (???) i powodzenia na maturze/w tych ostatnich szkolnych miesiącach.


End file.
